


Ascendant

by Beklet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beklet/pseuds/Beklet
Summary: Aziana Sandoval, a girl worrying about the future of her world, decides to take on a project bigger than anything her education at Hogwarts could have prepared her for. Something she doesn't expect to succeed in.Changing Tom Riddle, striking before he became Voldemort, hoping to save the world from destruction.But she's been warned, that even though she may be able to change him...He may end up changing her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this book was originally titled 'Power' if any of you had been reading this before, I'm sorry for any confusion.

_To Aziana,_

_Hold on tight because you are about to become exceptionally confused while I tell you the story of your life. While I tell you what you're going to need to do in your future, but what is my past. This is a long story that involves a twisted romance, screwing with time and hoping to god that what you do doesn't turn out like the Eloise Mintumble incident._

_Strap in, because this is the part where I tell you about what life was like before the 'Toziana Paradox' as I'm going to call it. And I'm going to need you to do everything I say in this letter, because the fate of the world depends on it. Many innocent lives will be saved the moment you go back in time. You better have Mum's Time Turner, because if you don't... you're going to need to find a true one. And fast._

_Because this is the story of how you fell in love with Tom Riddle..._


	2. Part One: Sixth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tom Riddle becomes entranced by the transfer student…

** Playlist **

**Alphabet Boy – Melanie Martinez**

_“You won the spelling bee now_

_But are you smarter than me now?_

_You’re the Prince of the Playground_

_Little Alphabet Boy”_

**Arsonist’s Lullaby – Hozier**

_“All you have is your fire_

_And a place you need to reach_

_Don’t you ever tame me a demon_

_But always keep them on a leash”_

**Coming Down - Halsey**

_“I found the devil_

_I found him in a lover_

_In his lips like tangerines_

_And his colour-coded speak”_

**Crazy=Genius – Panic! at the Disco**

_“If crazy equals genius_

_Then I'm a fucking arsonist_

_I'm a rocket scientist_

_If crazy equals genius”_

**Drive – Halsey**

_“Your laugh echoes down the hallway_

_Claws into my hollow chest_

_Spreads over the emptiness_

_It’s bliss”_

**Papercuts – Illy feat. Vera Blue**

_“Maybe happy ever afters ain’t for us_

_Ain’t no surprise_

_When we play with knives_

_Ain’t no  broken pride in these old papercuts”_

**Rear View – Zayn**

_“I never doubted myself_

_But I doubted you_

_I'm tired of looking at myself_

_In my rear view”_

**Send Them Off! – Bastille**

_“I’ve got demons_

_Running ‘round in my head_

_And they feed on_

_Insecurities I have_

_Won’t you lay your_

_Healing hands on my chest_

_Let your ritual clean”_

**Starboy – The Weeknd feat. Daft Punk**

_“Coming for the king, that's a far cry, ah_

_I come alive in the fall time, I_

_No competition, I don't really listen”_

**The Good, The Bad And The Dirty – Panic! at the Disco**

_“If you wanna start a fight_

_You better throw the first punch_

_Make it a good one_

_And if ya_

_Wanna make it through the night_

_You better same my name like_

_The good, the bad and the dirty”_

**Two Evils – Bastille**

_“There are two ways_

_To skim tonight_

_Let’s see who’s road_

_Gets there faster_

_This is a game_

_No wrongs, no rights_

_Only a winner and a loser”_

**Wreak Havoc – Skylar Grey**

_“They call me a menace_

_They say that I'm cursed_

_But something about me_

_Is making them jealous_

_So listen and learn”_

**You Don’t Own Me – Grace feat. G-Eazy**

_“You don’t own me_

_I'm not just one of your many toys”_


	3. Mr Prefect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aziana Sandoval…” a velvet-like voice spoke her name, slick as silver. She looked up and her dark eyes met steel-blue irises. She was slightly intimidated by the height of the boy, and the overly powerful appearance he held. Slightly intimidated.
> 
> “I believe that is my name…” she responded, eyes sparkling with something the boy was unsure of. “Would I have the pleasure of knowing yours?”

***1943***

A blanket of silver stars obscured the dark sky above Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, immersing the eyes of students returning for another year of magic and learning. The first years had already been called for memorable experience of seeing the castle for the first time upon the water. However, every other student was awaiting a carriage, friends sticking together and fitting as many people into one as possible.

It was long before the last students trickled into the Great Hall, taking seats at their House tables, a sea of black robes filling the room. The first years walked in together, some looking nervous while others seemed impatient. All would be wondering what house they would be Sorted into, which house would be their family for the most important seven years of their lives.

Although, one Slytherin boy’s attention wasn’t focused on the group of first years, instead his eyes were trained solely on a girl. A girl who had sparked the boy’s interest since arriving in the Great Hall when the first years did. Her coffee brown eyes scanned the room as she felt someone staring at her, and as she pushed her mahogany brown hair behind her ear she made contact with the boy.

His eyebrows had furrowed in confusion, she was sitting at the Slytherin table, a few people down from him, and yet he had never seen her in his lifetime. She held his gaze for a few more seconds before looking back towards the first years, still being Sorted at the front of the hall. The boy’s eyes still burned into the back of her head, both his curiosity and confusion beginning to grow.

“Now the Sorting is finished and over, but I must introduce you all to another new student who will be joining us for her sixth year. Aziana Sandoval, would you mind standing so everyone knows who you are?” Headmaster Dippet questioned, and that was when the girl stood up from her seat. “I trust you will all make her feel welcome…” She sat down again as he started his annual speech, hiding behind her hair as she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. The boy hadn't yet taken his eyes off of her, and it made her feel insecure. “Let the feast begin!” Dippet’s words were the only thing that made the boy break his stare, and as soon as the Headmaster had finished speaking, food appeared on the tables.

As everyone was digging in, Aziana took notice of the fact the boy hadn't eaten any of the food in front of him. He, however, wasn’t focused on the food, but instead was questioning why she was here, at _his_ school. Transfer students were so rare that he thought he would never meet one, but now this girl was here, and he would have to find out everything about her to see if she would be useful to his plans.

Aziana recognised the boy watching her as a Slytherin Prefect, to be more specific, Tom Riddle. She was confused as to why he was so interested in her, she had expected to come into Hogwart’s mostly unnoticed. She had expected him not to pay her attention, she had expected him to sweep a gaze over her, accept the fact she was here and move on to entertain himself with something, or someone, else. She was undoubtedly wrong.  Her fears began to overrule her. Maybe he would find out why she was here, maybe he already had. Maybe her occlumency wouldn’t stand a chance against his legiliemency.

At that terrifying thought she focused on her mental walls as she ate, making sure that her entire mind was focused only on protecting her thoughts. She could already feel him attempting to get through to her, but her walls strengthened when she realised the mission she came could be over before she had even begun if he got into her mind. She had been grateful for Headmaster Dippet allowing her to be Sorted in his office before dinner rather than with the first years, it had taken some stress away, however, she had been exceptionally surprised when the Sorting Hat called for her to be in Slytherin. However, she wasn’t complaining. The feast finished all to quickly, as it always does, and everyone began filing out of the hall.

“Aziana Sandoval…” a velvet-like voice spoke her name, slick as silver. She looked up and her dark eyes met steel-blue irises. She was slightly intimidated by the height of the boy, and the overly powerful appearance he held. _Slightly_ intimidated.

“I believe that is my name…” she responded, eyes sparkling with something the boy was unsure of. “Would I have the pleasure of knowing yours?”

“Tom Riddle, Slytherin Prefect.” He answered simply, seeming overly proud of his title.

“Well then, would you be able to show me to our common room, Mr Prefect? Since the first years are already gone?” His jaw clenched as she spoke, not appreciating her condescending tone in the slightest. He was immediately tempted to leave her there, to make her find her own way, but it would tarnish the reputation he needed the uphold. The appearance of a perfect student.

“I believe I could show you.” he replied, watching as a smirk played on her lips.

“My knight in shining armour.” She knew that she was getting on his nerves, even though they had been conversing for a mere minute. He turned on his heel, walking away at a fast pace that she was struggling to keep up with, his cloak billowing behind him. They reached the common room quickly, Aziana having to run to catch up with Tom’s long strides on occasion. She told her the password and then directed her towards the girl’s dorms before promptly leaving her.

She found her way to the dorm, finding three other students present in the room. She took the last empty bed which had her trunk placed at the end of it. She then greeted the other students, they introduced themselves to her in return, Sylvia Black, Anita Tomlin and Constance Hornby.

Then, all three proceeded to ignore her.

Aziana’s thoughts were running wild as she changed into her pyjamas, crawled into bed and attempted to sleep that night. Her only thoughts were on the red eyed monster from the future that she had faced…

***1995***

A girl walked up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office, opening the heavy door before walking into the room. Paintings of previous Headmaster’s hung upon every wall, every single pair of eyes landing on her form as she awaited Dumbledore’s arrival. She had just begun her sixth year at Hogwarts, a Prefect badge sitting proudly upon her Ravenclaw robes. She took a seat as Dumbledore arrived at his desk, sitting in his chair across the table from her.

“Ah, Aziana Sandoval… I was wondering when you would arrive in my office.” Headmaster Dumbledore spoke gently. Aziana had always found the man intriguing, yet confusing at the same time. “What is it that you would like to discuss with me?”

“Well sir, since You Know Who’s resurrection at the Triwizard Tournament last year… I’ve come up with an idea. This idea… it involves a Time-Turner, however, not in the conventional use of a few hours. If someone were to travel back in time, say a few decades for instance, do you know what kind of affect that would have on the person travelling in time?” She asked, all too aware of how much Dumbledore seems to know about every thought within the school. “Figuratively speaking.”

“Of course.” He agreed with her. He seemed to ponder her question for longer than what was necessary, and so she became distracted by Fawkes, the Phoenix seemed frail and ready for incarnation at any minute now. “No one has ever attempted such a feat before… it’s quite hard to say what could happen. Either normal rules apply and time would play out with you in it, or your time could be restricted in the past.”

“Yes, those were the thoughts I was thinking myself. However, I am unsure what the true consequence could be…” She trailed off, wondering if Dumbledore knew what she was thinking. He had a special instinct towards these things.

“Well, Miss Sandoval, why would you be so interested in the topic? What interests you decades in the past?” He asked, looking over his half-moon glasses at her.

“I thought I told you this was figurative.” She stated solemnly, voice quiet and her eyes focused on her hands.

“Do not lie to me, what is the true reasoning?”

“Well sir, everyone’s actions against He Who Must Not Be Named seem to be coming too late, you see. He is already too powerful, too strong… to dark. I trust that Harry Potter will stop him when the time comes, but what if we can stop him before it began, Sir? What if someone could go back in time to when he was a student at Hogwart’s? What if someone could go back in time to help him? Try to change him? And what if they succeeded? All of this destruction, fear and death, it would never have happened.” Her words were empowered, she believed that this plan could work… after all, she had been thinking it over all summer. “Of course, it was only an idea, and probably one that could not be completed.” Dumbledore’s expression was contemplative, but Aziana was unsure what part he was thinking of.

“You are top of your year level, are you not?” He asked.

“I would hope that I was top of the entire school with what you tasked me with last year…” Her response would seem arrogant to some, but, those ‘some’ are unaware of what she did last year.

“Excellent point.” Dumbledore replied, thinking of what else would matter in this plan. “You have an interesting heritage, yes?” The girl’s eyes flickered back to the Phoenix who had caught fire and turned to ash within a matter of seconds.

“Yes…” She trailed off, confused as to how any of that would matter at this point in time.

“Wandless and non-verbal magic?” She nodded in response, still wondering what was going through the brilliant man’s mind. “And you know legilimency and occlumency.” He stated, knowing very well that she did. “Maybe you are more suited for this plan of yours than you would think.”

“What do you mean, Professor?” He had managed to confuse her further than she thought possible.

“How keen are you for this plan to be attempted?” He questioned, even though he knew the answer.

“Extremely.” Her reply was simple.

“And who do you think would be a good fit for it?” He asked next, her coffee-coloured eyes watching as Fawkes began to rise from his own ashes.

“I am unsure…” Her words were honest, as she was unaware of who could complete such a task.

“I fear that no one would be able to succeed, except for you. You devised this plan, and maybe you are the only who could complete it.” Dumbledore’s statement hit Aziana hard.

“Sir, are you saying that I _should_   go back in time to try and help the Dark Lord before he became the monster he is today?” She clarified, wanting to make sure that there were no hidden messages.

“I am saying that you should go through with the plan you came up with. At this current time, you are the best witch to complete this proposal. You are the only one strong enough and smart enough to hold his attention for long enough to have an influence over him. He is interested in power and challenge, and you hold that within yourself. You have more in common with Tom Riddle than you would think…” he trailed off, looking past Aziana’s shoulder.

“Like what, sir?”

“Both of you were conceived under a similar predicament, and so you already understand him more than anyone else could or did.” He stated, his awareness of her own dystopian home came as a surprise to her, but she knew that he seemed to know everything. “You can decide the rest of your plan, but if and when you decide to follow through, please come to me. I have information you will need to know about Riddle before you meet him.” She looked at her hands as she spoke. “However, I do believe that you have already reached your decision.”

“I believe I have, sir. I would like to follow through with my plan.” She spoke in a strong and determined tone, her face holding the same emotion. “What is the worst that could happen?” _He could kill you. He could figure out why you’re there and torture you…_ her inner voice spoke, answering her question for her. Dumbledore sighed, realising exactly what she was thinking.

“Do not doubt yourself, Miss Sandoval. You are strong and extremely capable of this task. There is one important factor you will have to remember, Aziana, even though you have the power to change him, _he_ also has the power to _change you_.” She nodded slowly as his statement seeped into the depths of her mind, engraved into her conscious.

“I won’t change, I swear I won’t.” She believed her words, not seeing how Lord Voldemort could change her, especially as a young teenage boy.

“You say that now, Aziana, but Tom Riddle can be extremely charming and persuasive. He will play with your emotions, toy with strengths and weaknesses until you fall into his grasp.” Dumbledore replied.

“Luckily I cannot be toyed with.” She stated, pulling her golden necklace out of her shirt and looking at the hourglass pendant on the chain. “Tell me everything I need to know about Tom Riddle, I'm ready to go as soon as you inform me.”


	4. Astronomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The girl… the one who was petrified. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Aziana woke early the first morning, a nightmare shaking her from sleep and keeping her awake. She decided on getting ready for the day, brushing her hair before dressing in her skirt, shirt and tie, stockings and shoes followed before she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Very few were present when she was, so the platters of food were completely full and ready for eating.

She ate as much as she could, drinking some orange juice before Tom Riddle walked in and sat down not far from her. He was surrounded by other students, she would say that they were his friends… but even after studying them for a few minutes she realised they were more like followers. They only talked to him when he talked to them first, otherwise he was left undisturbed. He looked towards the new Slytherin girl, she smiled gently at him before standing and walking out of the hall.

Aziana went to the library before her first lesson, grabbing a book off the shelf of advanced charms. She had already read the first few chapters, but she figured that continuation of her study would probably be useful in the near future. She was invested in the reading, minding the time carefully, and only noticed another presence next to her when she heard a coughing.

She looked up from the book, finding Sylvia, Anita and Constance standing next to her, but she knew this encounter wouldn’t be friendly.

“Aziana, what a surprise.” Sylvia stated, forcing Aziana to raise an eyebrow in question.

“How is me being in the library a ‘surprise’?” She asked, wanting to know the answer desperately.

“Well, I'm not sure if you're familiar with sarcasm…” Sylvia responded bluntly.

“Not at all.” The response didn’t please the black-haired girl trying to intimidate Aziana, you could see the anger in her eyes and it pleased Aziana.

“Well, I want you to stay away from Tom. Because you’ve only been here for a day you wouldn’t know that he’s mine, and I don’t want you to make a fool of yourself by thinking you stand a chance.” Sylvia replied.

“I'm not interested in Tom-”

“You smiled at him this morning.”

“How dare I do that to a fellow student, that was extremely rude of me to acknowledge his presence with a smile, wasn’t it?” Aziana asked in a fiery tone, closing the book and standing. “I’ll make sure I won’t do it again.” She added sarcastically before walking away to put the book back in it’s shelf and beginning the trip to her first lesson.

Arithmancy with Ravenclaw, what a brilliant starting lesson. She got there before everyone else, sitting down in the front row before starting to read the textbook for preparation. Another person walked into the room, sitting on the table next to her.

“Sandoval.” She heard the person greet, she looked up from her page to meet their eyes.

“Morning, Riddle.” She replied, again wearing a soft smile to appear approachable and likeable. She knew it didn’t look forced, she was brilliant at acting, but it felt forced to her. He stayed silent after that and looked away from her, however, she decided for the lack of anything else to do she would attempt conversation. “It’s nice outside, isn’t it.”

“Indeed.” He replied.

“Not a cloud in the sky.” She added.

“Certainly.” He didn’t look back at her, and as she looked out the window she saw the overcast sky. He wasn’t even trying… she found that a little rude in all honesty. She then turned her attention back to the book on her table, reading further into what they would be doing this year. That very short and extremely horrible conversation reflected on the communication the two had for the following two months, and this worried Aziana.

She had excelled in every class like she had anticipated, and she shared all classes with Tom except for Ancient Runes. Her favourite lesson had long been Astronomy, and this year was no exception. The stars she gazed at every Wednesday and Friday at midnight filled her with wonder and a thirst for knowledge. She wanted to know what was out there aside from empty space and suns…

She had turned up early for the lesson every single time, it gave her time to clear her mind and watch the stars in the sky. It was during one of these times of solitude that Tom Riddle spoke to her, actually spoke to her, unlike the other one-sided conversations they had been involved with.

“Sandoval.” He greeted her the same as always.

“Riddle.” She replied bluntly, thinking it would indeed be another fruitless discussion.

“Charms… you seem very advanced in the lesson. Like you have a talent for it.” She was taken aback by his statement, it seemed like he had complimented her and that was enough to set her on edge.

“I’d like to think that I do… but thank you. That’s one of the first positive things I’ve heard anyone say to me this school year.” She replied gratefully.

“That seems unlikely, the teachers seem to love you like they do me.” He smiled, although she was aware that he was faking the happy exterior. She knew because it was the same shell she had been showing the past two months.

“Of course I get teacher appraisals, Riddle, but not so much from other students. I would like to have a friend or two…” She trailed off, faking sorrow. She looked into the distance, feeling her eyes fill with false tears. “You don’t know what it’s like to be me, to be this skin colour in a school of white.” She stated specifically. Her problem wasn’t something she had accounted for when she decided to do this, the differences in racial discrimination of the 1940’s and the 1990’s wasn’t even regarded in her plan.

“I do not see how it makes you different, you are the same as everyone else. You are a pureblood, are you not?” He asked.

“Yes, I am.” She answered with furrowed eyebrows, not seeing how that regarded her current dilemma.

“Then you are above many in this school already. I am one of your Houses Prefects, you can speak to me about these things whenever you wish.” He told her, making her laugh. Again, like every other emotion she had expressed, it was fake but appeared real. That last fact was all that mattered.

“So I should speak about the obsession Sylvia has with you? And the fact that her, Anita and Constance all hate me for the fact that I ‘have your attention’ when the only words you’ve spoken to me in the past two months were ‘Sandoval’, ‘indeed’ and ‘certainly’. An added fact on top of that is that I dare smile at you which ‘makes me think I have a chance with you’ according to them.” She added.

“Would you like me to try and change your dormitory?” He asked, as if he actually cared about her wellbeing.

“No, they’re the only ones who hate me for a reason other than my skin colour, and that makes revel in their hatred.” She answered with a smile, this one was genuine. The only emotion of elation she felt was when others were angered, filled with hatred, and it was directed at her. It wasn’t happiness, but a twisted form of enjoyment.

“Fair enough, Sandoval.” He responded. “Is there anything else you wish to speak with me about?”

“The girl… the one who was petrified. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” She questioned, her eyes turning from the endless expanse of black sky and white stars to look into his dark blue irises. She knew that he did, but she searched for any sign of recognition in his expression. There wasn’t a single nervous twitch, not a tell to see if he was lying, but she would have to find one in order to complete her task.

“No, it worries me as much as everyone else in the school.” His tone was perfectly filled with enough worry to sound truthful, but it also sounded rehearsed to Aziana.

“She was muggle-born… poor girl. Thrown into the world of magic without warning to be petrified by an unknown monster in her First Year, that’s horrible.” Her words reflected her exact thoughts. She was aware that everything was going to happen, but she didn’t think it would be so soon, nor did she think it would be a First Year.

“Extremely…” he trailed off. “What is your opinion of Mud- Muggle-borns?” He questioned. God, here comes the first layer of lies. Remember your character, remember what you’re supposed to be like to gain his trust.

“I don’t think they should be here, they aren’t worthy, but I do feel sorry for her unawareness. I know what it’s like to not know of your heritage and how hard it is to adjust to a life of magic.” She began to tease him of her story, the story of her real life, however, he would hopefully never know of her true placement in time.

“Were you orphaned?” He queried.

“You could say that…” Aziana trailed off, acting uncomfortable because of the topic.

“What happened with your parents?” He queried, and she took a deep breath. About to continue on her persona, her next sentence was cut off as Professor Halia walked up the stairs, followed by a few students.

“We can continue this conversation later on, yes?” Tom checked, and Aziana nodded her head as the Professor noticed their presence.

“Ah, Mr Riddle and Miss Sandoval, I'm not surprised to see you here early, however, I am surprised to see you conversing.” She stated with a soft smile.

“Indeed Professor, you're just as surprised as I am.” Aziana stated, making the Professor laugh.

“Alright students, how are your essays coming along? Remember they are due this Friday at midnight. Mr Lloyd, I heard you were struggling…”

“How is you essay coming along, Sandoval?” Tom asked, returning to conversation.

“Exquisitely. Yours?”

“Beautifully.”

***

“The Knights of Walpurgis! So glad to see you all again… mostly. You may reveal your faces.” Tom Riddle spoke to the people within the circle around him. Abraxas Malfoy, Linx Lestrange, Eugene Avery and Sylvia Black were some faces shown in the moonlight. “We have a new task, to investigate a possible new member.” He stated.

“Who, my Lord?” Lestrange asked, wondering who would be wanted specifically by Tom to join their circle.

“Someone who Black is very… accommodated with.” Tom stated, the bleak moonlight adding to the already sharp features on his face. He was handsome, but in a dark and haunting way. “Miss Aziana Sandoval, I believe she will be invaluable to our ranks… however, more research into her past and abilities are exceptionally necessary. Avery, you will be tasked with befriending her, gaining her trust. Get her to trust you, to tell you what we need to know about her. The rest of us will be welcoming to her, she is affected by the lack of respect for her due to her skin coloration, if we were to ignore this fact and treat her as a normal person she will open up to us all.”

“My Lord, why am _I_ chosen to befriend the black girl? She is beneath us.” Avery stated.

“Do you think yourself incapable to befriend a lonely girl, who is seeking friendship, just because of her skin colour, Avery? I thought you chased anything that had a heartbeat.” Tom responded harshly.

“But, my Lord-”

“Avery, you will complete this task, just as Black will be treating Sandoval with a high level of respect.” Tom stated, waiting for backlash.

“My Lord, I have been treating her-”

“You have not. You have yet again let your protective and jealous side come out, Black. I am not yours and I never will be, it would pay for you to remember that.” His response was final, and left the circle of people around him in silence. “We need to respect her on the same level as any other Pureblood, her colour does not matter at this point in time, what matters is the power she may hold. Her intelligence is far superior to any of you, her aptitude for Charms is something completely instrumental and the fact she is lonely and vulnerable makes her an easy target. If you fail me, there will be pain and punishment as you should know.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Every Knight spoke at the same time, giving him confirmation that they would do as he instructed.

“You may go.” He stated, thinking back to the conversation in the Astronomy tower the night before. They had talked for the entire lesson, he felt power emanate from her, he just had to figure out what kind of power, what specialities she had that could equal his own. That made him fearful… what if she was as powerful as him? What if she was more so? She could be the end of his entire plan, but he was sure that wouldn’t happen. She would come to his side, and she would do so willingly.


	5. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She walked to the other side of the Cup from them, the light from it creating unearthly shadows on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realised something… the potential threat that the Cup could hold. The two boys finally reached the decision of tying the Task, the both of them would touch the cup at the same time. The boys held their hands over the Cup, and Aziana’s hand hovered above it also.
> 
> “Why are you-”
> 
> “Humour me...”

_Aziana watched as both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory worked together in order to defeat the oversized spider in the clearing, a spider she had been ignoring as she read a book to pass the time. The younger boy’s green eyes fixated on her form as she moved from sitting to standing._

_“Don’t tell me you’re the last test…” he asked her, and she shook her head in response. “Then what are you here for?” Cedric was more focused on the Cup sitting on a pedestal in the centre of the clearing. He wasn’t even aware of her presence yet._

_“I'm here to protect you, Dumbledore selected me to stay here, just in case something were to go wrong with the Cup.” She explained, she herself had been worried about what could happen. What she was mostly worried about was the Cup being charmed to harm Harry, or worse kill him, if he reached it first._

_“Well-”_

_“Aziana?” Cedric asked, cutting of Harry as his eyes landed on the Ravenclaw girl._

_“I believe that to be my name…” She replied bluntly._

_“What are you doing here?” He asked, earning a blank stare._

_“You weren’t listening, were you?” She asked, and he shook his head in response. “Well I'm not repeating it for you.” She stated simply, the boy nodded in reply before the two boys began to argue about who should touch the Cup in order to win the Task. She walked to the other side of the Cup from them, the light from it creating unearthly shadows on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realised something… the potential threat that the Cup could hold. The two boys finally reached the decision of tying the Task, the both of them would touch the cup at the same time. The boys held their hands over the Cup, and Aziana’s hand hovered above it also._

_“Why are you-”_

_“Humour me...” She trailed off, her wand held tightly in her other hand before all three students grabbed the cup. They were taken off of the ground, the air around them whooshing and colours blurring._

Aziana jolted herself awake, not wanting to live through the next part again. She had seen it enough times to know exactly what happened… what had triggered her extreme need to come back in time and attempt to stop Voldemort from becoming real. She instinctively reached for the cut-out from the Daily Prophet, the one she had brought back in time with her. It had the face of Voldemort on it, and it would be her tell for if she succeeded in changing the future. When the picture would change to something completely different, an article that would replace this one on the Dark Lord, she would have completed her task.

At least that was the theory.

No light made it’s way through the windows… and so again she was woken before sunrise. She dropped back against her pillow, staring at the ceiling and hoping it would offer a straightforward answer of how to change him. Alas, she was given nothing. She knew the typical way to change a man wouldn’t work with him, his inability to love was in line with hers, and it meant she couldn’t steal his heart. He sought power, and she knew she had that…

She would have to figure out a way to show the power she held within herself, show her ability and strength with charms in order to gain his attention. After that, gaining his trust would be the next step. Then would come attempting to change him, which would be the biggest and most difficult step. She knew that he was aware of her heightened academic level, so now it was just a wait for Tom to come to her.

She lay awake until the sun came through the windows, and the other girls began to stir. She got out of bed, preparing for the day before walking into the common room. No one else seemed to be awake yet, not that she was surprised. She walked out of the common room, hearing footsteps behind her. Instead of freaking out and walking faster, or doing something normal and looking over her shoulder to see who it was, she continued walking, knowing there was a corner coming up on her path to the Great Hall.

If she took a normal path that everyone else took she wouldn’t be worried, but she liked taking the long way, in order to clear her mind and wake her brain before the day. She walked around the corner, quickly ducking into the crevice where a suit of armour was sitting. The person following her rounded the corner, and immediately had a wand sitting at their throat.

“Sandoval…” Riddle trailed off, pushing the wand away from his throat.

“Riddle.” She responded, tucking her wand back into her robes. They stood facing each other, a heavy silence filling the space between them. “I'm not going to apologise if that’s what you're thinking.”

“I expected as much.” He replied.

“Why were you following me?” She questioned.

“You aren’t the only one who goes this way to the Great Hall.” He stated.

“Don’t lie to me, Riddle, I know you take the short way like everyone else does.” Her reply was blunt, and she was regretting putting her wand back in her pocket.

“Maybe I felt like a change…” he trailed off. Aziana went to speak again, but he stopped her before she began. “Maybe I felt like talking to you.”

“Are you feeling okay? You talked to me the other night in Astronomy, and you want to talk to me now… that doesn’t seem like you. Are you trying to recruit a new follower?” She asked with a smile, his face turned to stone after she finished. “I was joking, Riddle.”

“Of course you were.” He replied, a small, fake smile on his face. “Would you like me to walk you to the Great Hall?” He questioned.

“Not really, but I’d much rather walk with you than have you twenty paces behind me.” She stated, turning to begin walking.

“I’ll take that for what it is.” He replied as he walked next to her.

“A backhanded compliment?” She laughed a little, trying to ease the tension in the air.

“It’s still a compliment, is it not?” His response made her think for a little while.

“There is that…” she trailed off, and they soon fell into another pressing silence. A silence which showed that he wanted to ask questions, but knew she wouldn’t answer, a silence where she knew he was interested in her power and her abilities… and not really her. They made it to the Great Hall, where she took a seat at the Slytherin table, and he sat next to her. She had her usual, bacon, eggs and beans on toast along with a cup of orange juice, while Tom only had a singular slice of toast with marmalade.

“Are you going to eat anything else?” She questioned, and he shook his head. “You don’t eat much at all, do you?” she questioned next, beginning to wonder why that was. “Why? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all. Have at least one more of toast, you need to have something in your stomach to make it through the day.”

“I do just fine without anything-”

“Another piece of toast, Riddle, or so help me, I will force it down your throat.” She stated, a smile on her face.

“Well, with that kind of a threat…” he reached for another piece of toast, eating it slowly as she continued eating her own meal. She finished off with the orange juice, looking towards the door as the trio of girls in her dorm walked in.

“This was lovely, but I have something to do.” She said, standing up and walking towards the door. She looked to the ground as she walked past the girls, making it out of the room quickly before walking to the library. She had spent a lot of time in the room filled with shelves and shelves of books, remembering something that Dumbledore had told her from the future.

_“There was a book, focusing on the use of time turners and the nature of time. A completely theoretical book, it was destroyed by the Ministry in 1960 because it was deemed… dangerous in the wrong hands. It will be in existence when you go back in time, ask the librarian about a book titled ‘Time Turners and Turning Time’, and if you need to get a note for permission, get one from me. I’ll give one to you without question.”_

“Professor Paolani…” she trailed off, the male librarian turning to look at her as he spoke his name.

“What can I do for you Miss Sandoval?”  he questioned.

“Lately I've been intrigued by time and the use of Time Turners, and Professor Dumbledore recommended a book by the name of ‘Time Turners and Turning Time’… I am unsure of where to find it, exactly. I was hoping you could help me.” Her words were gentle, easily charming him.

“Do you have a note?”

“Who do you think I am? Of course I do.” Aziana stated, grabbing the slip of paper from her robes and handing it to the librarian.

“Alright, let’s go find this book.” He stated, walking directly to the Restricted Section and going to a shelf. He seemed to have a power to find any book immediately, asking him to find it would save her multitudes of time and let her get to studying the theories within the pages faster. “ _Time Turners and Turning Time_ by A. L. Trevellor. Enjoy.”

“Will do.” Aziana replied, walking to her first lesson with the book in hand.

***

“ _Time Turrners and Turning Time?_ ” A voice asked Aziana as she was keenly reading the book during a study. “I didn’t think we were doing anything on time in any of our classes.” She looked up as she finished a paragraph on the magic behind Time Turners, trying to figure out why hers worked differently to others.

“This is for personal study.” She responded, looking around the library at the other Slytherins and the Ravenclaws, wondering why this boy was talking to her out of everyone else in the room. “Why are you talking to me?”

“Oh, thought you looked a little lonely is all.” He replied, it didn’t help to clear her confused state of mind. All that she knew about this Slytherin boy was that he was always around Tom, but that was the extent of her knowledge.

“Who are you?” She asked the real question sitting at the forefront of her mind.

“You don’t know me?” He seemed slightly taken aback, but she kept looking blankly at him. “Eugene Avery, at your service.”

“Avery! Shush.” Professor Paolani instructed.

“Sorry, Professor.” Eugene responded, turning back to Aziana and speaking in a hushed whisper. “So…”

“What? Do you need help with something? An essay… studying… shutting up?” She asked him, tilting her head to the side.

“Wow, and here I was trying to be friendly.” He feigned hurt by placing a hand on his chest.

“Maybe at a different time, I have studying to get to.” She smiled, attempting to still seem interested in his attentions.

“Sure thing.” He winked at her before walking off, back to the table which had Tom and others sitting at. He turned to look at Tom. “I thought you said she would be an easy target.” He whispered, making sure Aziana wouldn’t be able to hear. Tom looked at the girl, her eyes glued on the book in her hand as she absorbed information. “She’s almost as easy to talk to as you are.” He joked, but the hardened look he was given forced out the next words. “Apologies, my Lord.”

“Watch your tongue next time, Avery.” Tom warned him, as his dark eyes landed on a stout figure walking through the library doors.

“What’s Professor Slughorn doing here?” Avery asked.

“Going to talk to Sandoval by the look of things, probably wanting her to join Slug Club.”  Linx Lestrange responded, and he seemed to be right. Aziana looked up from her book as the Potions Professor coughed lightly to gain her attention.

“Professor Slughorn…” Aziana trailed off, confused as to why he was there.

“Miss Sandoval, I would love it if you could join Slug Club, the first meeting is-”

“What is ‘Slug Club’?” She cut him off, her eyes wide in confusion.

“It’s a group of young, bright students who have strong talents and will exceed in the future. Our first meeting is tomorrow night in my office, and I would absolutely love it if you could attend.” He stated, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

“Sure, Professor, I would love to attend.” She responded with a smile, and he took that as enough of a response.

“See you there, Aziana.” He finished before walking away, leaving her once again alone to continue reading the book in her hands. She took notes of important factors for different theories of time and it’s structure, whether it was linear or cyclical, how travelling in time could affect timelines and the future she knew.

The most interesting theory to her was that time wasn’t in any kind of originally thought structure. Everything was happening at the same time. The future was happening at the same time as the past and present, but she disregarded the theory quickly after her own thought into it. It didn’t make sense, even though the research done into the theory was seemingly legitimate. Unless multiverses and parallel-universes were brought into reality.

Voldemort had known her in the future, which means she had already been in the past… and this was where her confusion of cyclical or linear time structures came into her mind. If she had already been in the past, if she had already done everything she was doing now, it meant that she failed. It meant that coming back here was futile.

Her thoughts froze as she realised something.

Dumbledore. He would know her if Voldemort did. That means that he would know she failed, yet told her to go back in time anyway. He probably knows where she went wrong… she would have to discuss it with him when she gets back to her correct time.

The end of the study block came up, and she closed the book, looking at the table that Tom and Eugene, as well as multiple others were sitting at. She made direct eye contact with Riddle, holding the contact for a few seconds before she stood up and walked out of the room. She reached her dorm quickly, finding her mother’s Time Turner and putting it around her neck.

She needed to figure out the basis of time and whether it could actually be changed, that way she would know whether she needed to continue this endeavour of time travel to change Tom Riddle or not. She trusts Dumbledore, but maybe she hadn’t thought this through properly. She looked at the hourglass hanging off of the golden chain, wondering what she could find out about time when she delves into the magic behind the contraption.

She heard the door opening and quickly shoved it down her dress shirt, turning to smile at the three girls that entered and preparing herself for further ignoration.


	6. Journal Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kill the spare.” It stated. Spare... Aziana thought. Singular… Whatever it was in the bundle hadn't seen her.
> 
> “Avada Kedavra!” the short figure shouted, a green flash of light erupting from his wand before hitting Cedric directly in the chest.

_Entry #3_

_Tonight was… interesting to say the least. Professor Slughorn continued firing questions at me, ones that I took care with answering. Eugene seems to have taken an interest in me, God knows why. I have a feeling that it isn’t to do with his personal emotions, rather Tom finding a way to manipulate me into joining his gang._

_The both of them sat either side of me at the dinner, as if I were actually a part of their group, as if they actually wanted to be around me. I know that Tom wants to find out everything he can about me before he offers me a placing in his ranks. His actions confuse me… he seems somewhat hesitant, and I am unsure as to whether that is his nature or whether it is because he knows I am different._

_He conversed lightly with me at dinner, not seeming to interested in me, while Avery talked with me nearly all night. He already asked me to the Christmas party for Slug Club, and due to lack of excuses, I said yes. I am unsure how any of my actions will follow in consequence regarding the time stream, for one simple action could change something I don’t want to change. What if my mere existence in the past changes my existence in the future?_

_What if something happens that I know didn’t originally happen in the past? An extreme change, like the Triqizard Tournament suddenly happening next year? What if…_

Aziana looked up from her journal entry as she heard someone stir in the common room. She had come down to sit in front of the large, emerald windows and the open, crackling fire to write her notes for the day. She had decided on writing everything down, her impeccable, photographic memory would mean she wouldn’t forget everything, but this was simply to make sense of her thoughts and the events happening.

She looked around the common room, finding no one present. She went back to the paper and her quill, charmed to never run out of ink.

_What if my presence here stops me from existing in the future?_

“You write in a diary?” She heard Eugene Avery ask, she closed the book and sat the quill down on the coffee table in front of her.

“It’s a journal.” She corrected as he sat down on the couch next to her.

“What’s the difference?” He asked.

“Well, a diary is for a girl to write her feelings down in. My journal helps me organise my thoughts, make sure I have everything set out right so I don’t get confused. It helps me through the school year.” She answered as he picked it up.

“So it doesn’t matter if I read it?” He asked, but as he tried to open it, he realised he couldn’t. “I’ll take it that it does matter. Blood charm?”

“Something like that.” She replied, her eyes showing amusement as he continued trying to open the journal. “That isn’t going to work, Avery.”

“Call me Eugene, please, everyone else calls me Avery and I hate it.” He stated, handing the book back to her.

“Well, please call me Aziana. After all, we will be going to the Christmas party together.” She stated.

“Do you know what you’re going to wear yet?” He questioned.

“Yes…” she trailed off, thinking back to the dress she packed in case something like this happened.

“What colour?” He asked.

“Black.” She replied simply. “Why do you want to know?”

“I could at least attempt to match you.” He answered.

“I suppose so…” Aziana trailed off, leaving the both of them sitting in silence, staring into the flames.

“So… the weather today, huh? It was freezing.” Eugene attempted conversation, already beginning to fail.

“It was indeed cold.” She stated, thinking about what had happened today. “Another muggle-born has been petrified, a Ravenclaw…” she felt angry over that fact, she may be in the past, and she may be a Slytherin right now, but she still felt protective over Ravenclaws, she is, after all, a Prefect for the House during her era.

“She was a mudblood, Aziana, she shouldn’t even be here.” Eugene stated, obviously believing his own statement.

“Do you believe that, or is it Tom’s words which are coming from your mouth?” She asked, picking up her journal and sitting it on her lap.

“I believe that, Aziana. Mudbloods aren’t wizards or witches, they don’t deserve to be in Hogwarts.” He stated darkly. “That is what Tom believes, along with everyone else that is in our group.” Silence fell between the two again. “You believe that, yes?” He questioned to break the silence. Her only thought was how much she hated the idea, but she hid that belief far down within herself in order to fake her character.

“Of course I believe it.” She stated with a dark smile. “But I wonder what is doing all of this…”

“Do you have any theories on it?” He asked her, wondering as to what she would know.

“I have one, but I don’t know if you would believe it.” She answered, reeling him in. She knew that he would ask what it was, she would explain, and he would then talk to Tom about her knowledge

“I don’t know if I’ll believe it until you tell me.” She nodded at his statement.

“Well, have you ever heard of a Basilisk?” He shook his head. “It’s this giant snake that has yellow eyes, a rooster’s crow is deadly to it and spiders are afraid of it. But that’s not the interesting part, if you were to look directly into it’s eyes it would kill you, but indirect contact would leave you petrified, just like the two mudbloods. It makes sense because… well, Salazar Slytherin believed that muggle-born wizards and witches don’t belong at Hogwarts, and the animal being a snake could relate to Salazar’s ability to speak Parseltongue.”

“So you’re saying that there’s a Basilisk in Hogwarts?” Eugene summed it up.

“I believe there could be, yes, but that would have to mean that there is a Slytherin Heir currently within the school, because the Basilisk should be in the Chamber of Secrets.” She responded.

“You’re missing one part, how in the name of Merlin would a massive snake make it’s way through the corridors without being noticed? I'm pretty sure someone would see it.” He was trying to throw her off the idea, but it wasn’t going to work.

“The pipes, no one would see it if it was travelling through the pipes would they?” He laughed at her.

“Okay, suppose a Basilisk _is_ travelling through the pipes, how does it know who’s a Mudblood and who isn’t?” He questioned her next.

“Scent. It would be able to smell the different blood-types.” She answered.

“Okay, so if you have the whole thing sorted, reasoning behind every little detail, why don’t you tell Dippet?” He queried.

“Are you kidding me? If Dippet found out there was a Basilisk in the school, Hogwarts would be closed down until it was dealt with, and even then re-opening would be questionable. This place is my home, Eugene, if it was closed down the only place I would have left would be the orphanage I live in and I don’t want that to happen.” She told him, sure that he knew of her situation.

“Tom had told me you are an orphan, I wasn’t sure if he was speaking truth.” He stated.

“Well he was, and now I have to figure out who is controlling the Basilisk in order to get them to stop.” She stated, standing up from her position on the lounge and beginning to walk towards her dorm.

“That’s where you're going to leave the conversation? Right there? Nothing more?” He asked.

“Well, do you have anything to add to the conversation?” She questioned him, and he shook his head. “I didn’t think so.”

“Do I at least get a goodnight?” Eugene asked next, standing up to get a better view of her.

“Goodnight Eugene.” She said with a smile.

“Can I get hug?” He questioned next, and she rolled her eyes as she walked back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. “Can I get a kiss?”

“Now you’re pushing it.” She stated as she detached herself from his body, again starting on her way back to her dorm. “Goodnight Eugene.” She stated again.

“Goodnight Aziana.” He stated, his eyes lingering on her as she turned the corner towards the dormitory. She changed into her bedclothes, clambering into bed as it was already late and settling herself down on the mattress. Her eyes closed as she waited for sleep to take her, and she had hoped for a dreamless sleep, but her hopes were to no avail.

_Aziana watched as both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory worked together in order to defeat the oversized spider in the clearing, a spider she had been ignoring as she read a book to pass the time. The younger boy’s green eyes fixated on her form as she moved from sitting to standing._

_“Don’t tell me you’re the last test…” he asked her, and she shook her head in response. “Then what are you here for?” Cedric was more focused on the Cup sitting on a pedestal in the centre of the clearing. He wasn’t even aware of her presence yet._

_“I'm here to protect you, Dumbledore selected me to stay here, just in case something were to go wrong with the Cup.” She explained, she herself had been worried about what could happen. What she was mostly worried about was the Cup being charmed to harm Harry, or worse kill him, if he reached it first._

_“Well-”_

_“Aziana?” Cedric asked, cutting of Harry as his eyes landed on the Ravenclaw girl._

_“I believe that to be my name…” She replied bluntly._

_“What are you doing here?” He asked, earning a blank stare._

_“You weren’t listening, were you?” She asked, and he shook his head in response. “Well I'm not repeating it for you.” She stated simply, the boy nodded in reply before the two boys began to argue about who should touch the Cup in order to win the Task. She walked to the other side of the Cup from them, the light from it creating unearthly shadows on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realised something… the potential threat that the Cup could hold. The two boys finally reached the decision of tying the Task, the both of them would touch the cup at the same time. The boys held their hands over the Cup, and Aziana’s hand hovered above it also._

_“Why are you-”_

_“Humour me...” She trailed off, her wand held tightly in her other hand before all three students grabbed the cup. They were taken off of the ground, the air around them whooshing and colours blurring. They landed in what seemed to be a cemetery, tombstones scattered over the earth._

_“Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?” Cedric asked, the question directed at Harry but open to Aziana too._

_“Nope.” Harry answered as Aziana stayed silent, her eyes trained on what seemed to be like a moving shadow far in the distance. “Is this supposed to be part of the task?”_

_“I dunno.” Cedric replied, his voice showing nerves. “Wands out, d’you reckon?” Aziana already had hers out, which signalled the boys to do the same._

_“Yeah.” Harry agreed._

_“Someone's coming.” Aziana whispered loud enough for the two to hear, casting an invisibility charm on herself just in case._

_A short figure walked inbetween the tombstones, carrying something. Aziana assumed it was a baby, but how wrong she had been. The figure stopped walking when it was six feet away from them, and all Aziana could think of was how glad she was to have cast that invisibility charm._

_Harry then dropped to the ground, gripping his head, and the presumed baby spoke with a high, raspy voice._

_“Kill the spare.” It stated._ Spare... _Aziana thought._ Singular… _Whatever it was in the bundle hadn't seen her._

_“Avada Kedavra!” the short figure shouted, a green flash of light erupting from his wand before hitting Cedric directly in the chest. It unsettled Aziana, but she wouldn't need calming._

_Instead she silently moved far enough away to be out of danger but close enough to help if something else were to go wrong. She didn't focus on what was being said, instead watching as a snake slithered along the ground, towards Harry who has being bound against an oversized headstone._

_The short figure then left the open area, but soon returned, pushing an oversized cauldron along the grass. Soon after he had placed it he dropped the deformed child-like body into the water. Aziana’s only deduction was that that thing… it had to be Voldemort. She watched as dust came from the grave Harry was above and into the cauldron, as the servant sacrificed his right hand into the mixture and as the servant took blood from Harry and added it in. The potion bubbled, sparks flying from it before it shone brighter than the sun, suddenly dimming to the dark night._

Please for the love of Merlin let it all of gone wrong.

_Her plea was to no avail, as a pale-skinned, thin man rose from within the steaming cauldron._

_“Robe me.” he stated, and the servant did so quickly._ Think of a plan, Aziana, how can you save Harry without getting yourself killed?

_She watched as the man turned around, red eyes seared into her mind, pure white skin accompanied with a flat, slitted nose. That image burned into her mind and fuelled her nightmares for weeks to come…_

She woke from the dream, the memory, before it was completed. What had happened after, when she had barely managed to keep Harry safe… that was what had given her the incentive to come back into the past. It had given her reason to, as she knew that she had to. The only reasonable explanation for what had happened was that she had to have come into the past, and that was why she was ready to do whatever it takes to change Tom Riddle, to change Voldemort before he became twisted and self-destructive. The only thing was that she had to succeed or the future would be exactly the same.


	7. Ominous Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fear that we must complete this task quicker than originally planned, the new girl is suspicious that there is a Basilisk on the grounds… she is a lot smarter than I had thought.” Tom replied.
> 
> “I sssmell a female… pureblood, another dessscendent of Ssslytherin…”

Hogsmeade was covered in snow, warmth was only to be found within the olden buildings lining the streets, and even then, if you weren’t next to a fireplace you could still feel the chill of winter from outside. Students filled the small town, many filing into the Hog’s Head while others departed into the sweet store. There were very few who filed into a different retailer…

Aziana looked at the walls of dresses and suits, heading directly for the floor length gowns, colour didn’t matter as she would be able to charm it to change to black. She looked at the different styles, attempting to find a look that she actually liked, this small task was proving exceptionally difficult.

“Looking for a dress too?” She heard a female voice ask her.

“Yeah, Slughorn’s Christmas party.” Aziana responded, looking to the girl next to her. It was Constance Hornby… that made her extremely confused.

“Same, Linx asked me to attend with him, I'm really excited about it actually.” Constance replied, and it was then that Aziana was taking in the girl’s features, she was surprisingly gorgeous, her strawberry blonde hair and crystal green eyes complementing her fair skin. For the first time in her life, Aziana found herself wishing she looked like someone else…

“Yes well, finding a dress seems to be the hard part.” Aziana replied.

“It can be hard, but it’s much easier when you have a friend to help you.” She stated.

“Why are you helping me? What’s different now?” The question took the smaller girl by surprise.

“Sylvia… she’s pretty full on, very passionate and-”

“Very protective over Tom, I am well aware. I'm not asking about her, though.” Aziana cut the girl off.

“I suppose I was only friends with her because I was afraid of her, you standing up against her… it gave me inspiration to do the same. I'm no longer friends with her or Anita.” She stated, a small smile on her lips.

“Well, I would love to be friends with you.” Aziana stated, half-acting but half-true. She had a newfound respect for the green eyed girl, it takes a lot of inner strength to stand up to your own friends like that. Constance smiled then, grabbing a dress from the racks and handing it to Aziana.

“Well then, friend, go try this one on. The long search begins…” She stated, looking at the other dresses while she waited for Aziana to change. Soon enough and Aziana was standing in the dress that Constance had handed to her, a disappointed look on her face.

“This is a bit much, don’t you think?” Aziana questioned, making the red-head smile in response.

“Define ‘bit much’…” Constance trailed off.

“ _Too little_ , does that describe it better?” The joke was light-hearted as Constance handed over another dress.

“Yeah, it is. This one is definitely going to fit better, I promise.” The green eyed girl stated, and so Aziana went to change again. She liked this dress better, but something didn’t feel right… when she walked out she noticed Constance looking at a dress, one that Aziana had seen the girl look at multiple times since being in the store.

“Better?” Aziana questioned the girl, snapping her out of the daze she was in.

“Definitely… but, I don’t know, how it sits isn’t right… oh my god it’s the lace. The lace is wrong…” she trailed off, grabbing yet another dress and handing it to Aziana. The latter girl sighed before turning to go back and change yet again, but this time her path was obstructed by a tall, pale teenage boy.

“Trying on dresses are we?” Tom questioned, making Aziana smirk.

“I'm not sure about the ‘we’, unless of course you would like to try this one on?” She gestured to the gown she was wearing by holding the shoulder of it. Immediately, it was obvious he didn’t enjoy the joke.

“I’ll pass, Sandoval, but thank you for the offer.” He responded, looking around the store.

“Why are you in here?” She questioned, confusion starting to settle into her mind.

“Buying a new suit for the Christmas party.” He sounded just as excited as she felt…

“Good for you, now if you wouldn’t mind I have another dress to try on.” She stated, winking at him before pushing past towards the change room.

“Sandoval.” He stated to gain her attention, she turned to face him.

“Yes, Riddle?” She questioned, his eyes trained on hers. He seemed to be the only person capable of unnerving her. He seemed to be running over questions in his mind, his emotionless shell showing a single flicker of confusion… or was it interest? No matter what it was, he quickly covered it up.

“Good luck finding a dress.” He stated, turning away and walking towards the suits. She shook her head in confusion before going into the change room, again going through another change of dress before walking out again, Constance yet again having her eyes on the same red dress.

“If you like the dress that much, you should try it on.” Aziana stated to the green-eyed girl.

“Oh no, I could never afford it.” Constance responded, looking towards Aziana and nodding. “That’s definitely the dress for you though. It’s perfect.”

“I suppose I look alright in it… but you should definitely try that dress on. We’re not leaving until you do.” Aziana instructed, going to get changed back into her normal clothes while Constance changed into the red dress she had been eyeing the entire time they were in the small store. The two came out of the change rooms at the same time.

“I really can’t afford this dress…” Constance trailed off, looking at it.

“You look great in it.” Aziana complimented to the best of her ability.

“Thank you, but, that doesn’t change the fact I can’t afford it… like everything else really.” She stated, looking to the floor. “I have to get out of this dress before I ruin it.” She suddenly stated, getting back into the change room and coming out soon after in her normal clothes.

“It’s time we started heading back, you go ahead, I’ll catch up after I'm done here.” Aziana told the worried girl who just nodded in response before placing the dress back and exiting the store hastily. Aziana put the extra dresses back, still holding onto the last one she tried on, sighing as she grabbed the red dress from it’s place where Constance had returned it.

“These two, please.” Aziana said as she reached the counter, the shopkeeper told her the total and she handed over galleons to cover the costs. She then placed the dresses in her small bag which had an undetectable extension charm placed on it, going to walk out of the store but being cut off yet again by the same teenage boy as before. “What is it this time, Riddle?”

“Did you just buy that dress for Hornby?” He asked, out of slight disbelief.

“I don’t see how that concerns you, so if you don’t mind, I have to leave, as do you.” She stated, walking around him and out of the store with a smirk playing on her lips. She eventually did catch up with Constance, walking alongside her for the trek back to Hogwarts.

“Tom Riddle…” Constance trailed off.

“What about him?” Aziana questioned, going along with the chosen topic of conversation.

“He’s dangerous, you know that right?” Constance questioned, and she received a nod in response. “Yet, you keep mocking him…no one has ever done that.”

“What are you trying to say, exactly?”

“I'm trying to say ‘be careful’. Though, he seems different around you…” the green-eyed girl trailed off.

“Again, what are you trying to say?” Aziana re-asked, earning a sigh from her new friend.

“I'm not saying he likes you, God no, Tom Riddle doesn’t like anyone, never has and most probably never will. What I'm saying is that he is interested in you… intrigued by you. You can tell by the way he looks at you, he wants to know you, but not in a conventional way. He’s always been interested in power, since First Year, he might see some in you. That means he probably won’t harm you, but you should keep careful watch on his actions.” Constance stated, adding a smile for comfort on the end of it.

“I’ve kept a careful watch on his actions since I came here, he’s always seemed ominous.”

***

Aziana walked the halls after dinner, still trying to find an abandoned classroom suited for her use, but alas it was to no avail.  She never thought that finding a large classroom with a flat floor would be so hard to find… Especially when she found Tom Riddle also wandering the halls. Suddenly, he had peaked her interest and she felt a sudden need to follow him. She kept a safe distance away, making sure she was silent as she walked along the halls behind him. She didn’t think his behaviour _overly_ strange, at least until he went into a girl’s bathroom.

“What the hell?” She whispered, casting her signature invisibility charm on herself as she slipped in through the still open door. She watched as he spoke in Parseltongue and the sinks began to move. She was aware that the Chamber of Secrets had it’s entrance here, but she had never seen it open before… she was in no doubt intrigued by it’s actions. She then watched as he jumped into the tunnel, she waited for a few seconds, taking a deep breath as she followed, holding in a scream as she fell down the dark and cold entrance. Her eyes were looking at her feet, seeing a quick and noisy end to her ride she had cast a silence charm faster than she ever thought possible.

Her landing was silent as she had expected, but what was unexpected was the small bones beneath her. She saw Tom Riddle turn to look towards her, thinking he had heard something but saw nothing to prove his ears right. When he turned back around Aziana let out the breath she had been holding, waiting for him to walk through the chamber so she could move to follow his trail.

She followed him through twisting tunnels, memorising the path as he went through a door covered in metal snakes. Further pipes followed until he unknowingly lead her into an open chamber, the face of Salazar Slytherin carved into the stone wall at the end of the chamber, statues of snake heads lining the sides accompanied by murky water covering the floors.

 _So this is the Chamber of Secrets…_ Aziana thought to herself, looking around the room again, looking back to Tom who was standing by himself before the face of Salazar. Her ears pricked as she began to hear movement, scales sliding along the ground… her eyes saw what her ears had heard, immediately looking away from it’s eyes.

 _And that would be the Basilisk._ She added to her mind’s contemplations, realising that it could probably catch her scent. She didn’t have a charm to hide her scent, even though she should have at least tried to make one since she knew that a snake would come into her mission, whether it was the Basilisk or Nagini. She was beginning to regret that decision with every second that passes without detection. Her fear of being found would probably increase the chances of being caught, making her scent stronger. She took a few slow breaths, attempting to slow her heart rate and calm her nerves. Tom didn’t know she was here, and for all she knew the Basilisk was the same.

 _“Massster… have I displeasssed you? Your ssscent shows anger…”_ The Basilisk spoke, falling onto two sets of ears instead of one. Ears that could understand what he was saying.

 _“No, you have done well, although it is time to finally complete what my ancestor started. It is time to finally rid this school of Mudbloods, it’s time to start the killing.”_ Riddle responded, seeming completely emotionless as he spoke.

 _“I sssensse your annoyance, Massster…”_ The Basilisk spoke next.

 _“I fear that we must complete this task quicker than originally planned, the new girl is suspicious that there is a Basilisk on the grounds… she is a lot smarter than I had thought.”_ Tom replied.

 _“I sssmell a female… pureblood, another dessscendent of Ssslytherin…”_ The Basilisk stated, making Aziana’s heartbeat race. She had been found, but now she understood why the animal hadn’t mentioned it earlier, it knew that she was a descendent of Slytherin. Tom immediately turned around, eyes looking for the female heir.

 _“There’s no one there, you insolent fool.”_ Tom responded, then pausing for a moment as he thought back to when he had thought he heard something upon his entry into the chamber. “Unless…” He used his wand to move the water around, trying to show where she was standing. Aziana didn’t wait for the water to reveal her position, instead turning to run out of the chamber and through the tunnels to get back to the exit.

***

Heavy breaths echoed in the dorm, Aziana had run all the way from the bathroom to her dorm. It was empty when she walked in, she was thankful for that fact. She took the solidarity to set her thoughts straight. She was right, there was a Basilisk, even though she knew that from history and Dumbledore. She now knew where it was and how to get to it, how to open it and how to navigate through the tunnels. And technically speaking, Tom didn’t know it was her in the Chamber. He just knew there was a female Heir to Slytherin that was present, and that doesn’t mean he knows that it was her, but he could be suspicious…

She could deal with suspicion.

Her breathing was still heavy when the door opened, making her jump in surprise.

“Are you okay?” The voice of her only friend asked, Constance Hornby sitting on her bed which was next to Aziana’s. “You look like you’ve run a marathon.”

“I have.” Aziana replied, a small smirk on her lips.

“What did you do? What happened?” Constance asked, her green eyes sparkling with interest.

“I followed someone, of course with an invisibility charm, but they almost found me. I turned and ran the other way, but I don’t think they know it’s me.” Aziana’s words were slightly exasperated as she still tried to catch her breath. She was fit, as a ballet dancer she has to be, but, running was a lot different to dancing.

“Don’t tell me you followed Tom…” Constance trailed off, so Aziana stayed silent in response. “You followed him? Merlin’s beard, Aziana, you could’ve been seriously hurt if he had got to you. You have to be careful, no more following him around or he might... you know he could probably get away with killing you.”

“I was careful, he didn’t find me out. Anyway, he didn’t necessarily seem angry, he was more intrigued than anything else.” Aziana responded.

“He is up to something, isn’t he?” Constance questioned, and the brown-haired girl nodded in response.

 _“It’s time to start the killing.”_ Tom’s words echoed through her head again, but she had to keep that to herself. If she told Constance there was no possible way that the information wouldn’t get to a teacher, and her time at Hogwarts would be over in this time and hers. It was time to lie to her newfound friend.

“He is, and I'm going to find out exactly what it is.” She stated, a blatant lie. She then got her present for Constance out, holding it up for her friend to see. The red material hit the floor, Aziana poking her head around the side to see her friend’s expression. “Is that… is that for me?”

“Well it’s not for me…” Aziana responded, a smile on her face as her friend squealed with excitement. The dorm door opened just as Constance hugged Aziana, normally Aziana would freeze and keep her head down, but this time she laughed.

“Exchanging funny stories are we?” Sylvia Black asked, attempting to degrade the two. Constance pulled away from Aziana, looking at her former friend directly in the eye.

“No, we’re planning what we’re going to wear to the Christmas party tomorrow night, the party you weren’t invited to from my memory…” Constance responded, her voice so utterly polite it would have been difficult to hear the true intent. Sylvia had obviously taken the comment the correct way, as her expression turned foul and turned away to talk to Anita. Constance then turned to look back at Aziana. “Well then, what are we going to do with our hair?”

 


	8. Courtesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don't like the black dress?” She responded.
> 
> “I think you look beautiful, although you would look even more so if you wore green.”

Aziana stared in the mirror at herself, barely recognising her reflection. Her outside shell now seemed to finally echo the façade she had been playing of a girl desperate for attention and friendship. A girl wearing a full length, black dress with a slightly daring neckline, for the time she was in she knew it would turn heads. Striking and strong makeup decorated her face, making her eye-catching features even more stunning. Her hair was curled and pulled back in some kind of elaborate ponytail of Constance’s creation, crystals embedded within her dark tresses.

Her feet were already uncomfortable in the high heels she was wearing, mirroring her feelingin the situation at hand. She had never been to an event anything like the one she was about to experience, and she was afraid she would look like an idiot but not in the typical sense. She wasn’t afraid of tripping over, or embarrassing herself, she was afraid she wouldn’t seem normal as she pretended to be someone else. She was afraid that dressing in these fancy clothes and fancy shoes would finally show who she really was.

Blocking those thoughts she began to walk out of the room, Constance already gone with Linx while she was only to be meeting Eugene in a few moments. Aziana’s feet slowly brought her to the common room, Eugene Avery already standing and awaiting her timely arrival. He gave her a soft smile and a wink as soon as she stood in front him, her posture showing her feeling of unease.

“You look beautiful.” he told her, resulting in a small smile on her face. Even though she didn't have emotions, his statement made her feel slightly more at ease in these uncomfortable and unfamiliar circumstances.

“And you look handsome.” She replied easily, fixing an astray strand of hair from his slicked back style.

“Well then, should we depart, darling Aziana?” he asked in a joking tone, bending his arm for her to hold.

“Most probably, dear Eugene.” she replied as she held the crook of his arm, the both of them beginning the walk to Slughorn’s office for the party. They walked through the door to the office, and silence seemed to overtake the room as they did so. All eyes were on the two who had just entered the room, even though they were mostly trained on the emotionless girl.

“Aziana! You look absolutely stunning, my dear!” Slughorn shouted from across the room, making his way towards her and Eugene.

“Thank you, Professor.” she replied gently as she faked nerves, the teacher placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

“You are very welcome, Miss Sandoval. Now food is on the table over there…” he took a hand away from her shoulder to gesture towards the table covered with food. “Drinks are from the fountain over there. It’s charmed to turn the liquid to whatever you would like to quench your thirst with, I know how much you are endeared by charms, Aziana. Maybe you could try and figure out which charm it is…”

“I could try, yes.” she replied quickly, wanting to get away from him as quick as possible.

“Um, Tom, Linx and Constance are in the corner over there… uh, enjoy the party.” He told them before walking away from the two students.

“To Tom and the others, then?” Eugene asked, she nodded in response before the both of them walked towards their so called ‘friends’. This was where Aziana’s test of courage would be faced, she couldn’t break in front of Tom.

“I have a feeling that Slughorn’s already had too much wine…” Linx Lestrange stated, Constance laughing lightly in polite agreement as she held onto his arm.

“Agreed.” Eugene stated, his eyes flicking around the room as Aziana looked to the floor. Silence suddenly filled the group, making even Aziana feel uncomfortable, although that feeling wasn’t helped by the fact she was being stared at. Her eyes closed before she turned her head and opened them again, directly meeting Tom’s dark blue eyes which were solely trained on her. Eugene and Linx then left to test out the fountain, while Constance went to get some food, leaving Tom and Aziana standing alone together.

“Did you bring anyone with you, Tom?” She asked, trying to make conversation flow... or exist in the first place. He blinked at her question and raised an eyebrow.

“No, I did not.” He replied bluntly, and she had a feeling she would be tested as to whether it was her in the Chamber. She calmed as she realised something, it wouldn’t matter whether he knew or not. If he didn’t know, then she wouldn’t have a problem to deal with, if he did… he may begin to trust her. She had not told a soul, not a single person of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets or that Tom had anything to do with the attacks. She had built a reason for him to trust her… that could prove invaluable in the future.

“Why's that? You would have no one to dance with.” She questioned next, a few seconds passed so she had expected to receive no reply. Her eyes had already wandered away from his form, wondering what was taking so long for the others to return.

 _“I do not care for relationships, nor do I care for dancing.”_ he answered, but he had spoken in Parseltongue, something she knew he would display to her soon enough, it was the test she had been waiting for.

 _“Maybe you haven't found the right woman yet.”_ She replied in the same manner, not hesitating after her realisation from before. She was no longer afraid.

 _“I doubt I would find her.”_ His reply was solemn, but fakely so. He did not care to find someone to love, he probably found it pointless and impossible, like she did.

 _“Maybe she is closer than you would think.”_ Her words surprised even her, and she finally looked back to him. His eyebrows were furrowed, seeming slightly confused by her words. He decided on ignoring _what_ she had said and instead focused on _how_ she had said it.

“So it was you in the Chamber yesterday.” He stated, like he had already known. “I had guessed as much, you seem to be the only person who would be stupid enough to follow me.”

“No need to be so harsh _masssster_.” She joked with the title she had temporarily given him, the same on that the basilisk uses for him.

“I'm sure this goes without saying, Sandoval-”

“Don’t speak a word or you will harm me, yes?” She cut him off, getting on his nerves. “I haven’t blurted it out to anyone, have I? And I think that you instructing a basilisk to kill a mudblood is something that would normally be brought up urgently. If I would have said anything about it, I would have done it by now. Take a leap of faith and trust me, it’s not that hard.”

“I do not trust people that easily, Sandoval, and you are no different.” He stated bluntly, and she laughed as he finished.

“But I am different, Riddle, I'm an heir of Slytherin just as you are, and to further that I'm the descendent of a founder of Uagadou school in Africa. If that doesn’t make me different then I am unsure as to what will.” She replied, looking directly into his eyes. He seemed to process what she had said, nodding slowly. He may not trust her fully, but she was well on her way to gaining full trust.

“So which side connects you to Slytherin?” He asked her,

“My mother's side, she was a descendent.” She explained, hand going to her chest to touch the time-turner necklace through the material of her dress.

“So your father connects you to Uagadou…” he trailed off, beginning to realise the kind of power she held. “Which house?”

“The one that’s equal to Ravenclaw, I would tell you the name but you might have trouble repeating it.” She explained, still looking into his eyes.

“What happened to your parents?” Tom then questioned, the sudden question had taken her by surprise. She stood with her mouth open, slightly stunned before she gave a simple answer.

“They're both dead…” she trailed off, her eyes locked on Tom’s before she couldn’t hold his gaze anymore. “Anyway, you must be a descendent of Slytherin too, Parselmouth and all.” She stated.

“Indeed.” He replied.

“What of your family? What are they like?” she queried, trying to keep the conversation going.

“I wouldn't know.” he stated.

“You were orphaned too, weren't you?” She questioned, he only nodded his head once to answer her question. “I am so sorry…” she trailed off, even though she felt no sorrow or empathy for him.

“Don’t be.” He told her, the conversation ending there as the others returned.

“So Slughorn forgot to put an age restriction on specific fountain choices… all alcoholic beverages are definitely a go. So, I brought us all some firewhiskey to have a try… Sound fun?” Eugene questioned.

“I do not wish to partake in your childish behaviour, Avery.” Tom stated bluntly, sounding like he was trying to degrade Eugene in every way possible, while slightly succeeding.

“Well I would.” Aziana said, taking a cup from Eugene's hand and sipping the alcoholic liquid. It burned her throat as she drank it, the name ‘firewhiskey’ suiting it perfectly. It made her head slightly lighter, and she knew it could be a technique to loosen her up for information. The group then fell into a solemn silence, one that made Aziana feel exceptionally uncomfortable. She could yet again feel Tom’s eyes burning into her, but she ignored the sensation from his stare.

“Well, darling Aziana, would you like to dance?” Eugene asked, his bright eyes showing the effects of the firewhiskey in his bloodstream already. They had both finished their cups of the liquid, and she took the hand he had been holding out for her.

“Of course, dear Eugene.” She replied, the boy then taking her towards the other dancing couples. He placed a hand on the small of her back, taking one hand in his as Aziana’s other hand rested on his shoulder. The music in the office was calming, and she wished nothing more than to put on her pointe shoes and practice her ballet, but she would have to find an abandoned classroom big enough for her use first, as well as a record player in order to play her music.

She was unaware as to how long they had danced for, all she knew was that the all-inclusive time she had been dancing with Eugene a pair of dark blue eyes had been sticking to her form, burning a signature mark on her soul. Eugene’s arms then wrapped around her waist as they kept slow dancing, she moved her arms around his neck, her face resting on his chest.

“Sandoval.” She looked up as she heard her name from a voice that had imprinted on her brain for all the wrong reasons, her eyes making contact with dark blue irises.

“I'll go and grab a drink.” Eugene stated, walking towards the fountain to get away from the following situation.

“What is it, Riddle?” She questioned, an eyebrow raised at his antics.

“May I have this dance with you? “ He asked, and she nodded slowly in response, holding her arms up and ready for him to take. One of his hands took hers in their grasp, his other hand slowly making it’s way down her back in order to find the correct resting place, the contact forcing a shiver through her body.

“Have you danced before, Riddle?” She queried, placing her unused hand on his shoulder.

“No.” He answered, not seeming nervous in the slightest. She was seeing his true self, the emotionless self, for the first time and she found it less than peculiar that it calmed her, for she was the same way.

“Well you're doing well so far. Just keep trying not to step on my feet.” her words were made to be light and she followed it with a small laugh for good measure, his eyes looking into hers for a small moment before he looked at their feet.

“I will try not to.” He stated, and even though the words would be followed with a laugh or a smile in a normal situation, this was not regular circumstances. He seemed to move easily to the music, stepping on her toes only twice throughout their dance.

“I thought you had said you don't care for dancing…” Aziana put her confusion in the open, wondering why he had gone from saying exactly that to asking her for a dance.

“I don't.” He answered simply.

“Then why did you ask me to dance with you?” she questioned, her eyes focused on his face as he continued to look at their feet.

“I don't know…” He trailed off, seeming confused himself. The song soon ended, and he pulled away from her. “Next time you should wear green, celebrate your connection to Slytherin.”

“You don't like the black dress?” She responded.

“I think you look beautiful, although you would look even more so if you wore green.” He answered before walking away from her, leaving her standing alone on the floor in complete and utter confusion. He had called her beautiful… she was sure that she had heard exactly that.

“Riddle!” She shouted, running a few steps to try and catch up to him, but he ignored her call and walked out of the door, most likely on his way to the common room.

“What happened?” Eugene asked as he rejoined her, handing her a drink of water.

“In all honesty, I am exceptionally unsure.” She answered.

“So you have no idea?” He checked

“I have no clue…” She trailed off, thinking about his words. _I think you look beautiful_. That had to be another step forward, did it not? What else could that be?

“Well what did he say?”

“He said that I looked beautiful.” She answered slowly.

“Well it’s true, and on that note, would you like to leave soon?” He questioned her, his eyes somewhat darker than she remembered.

“Definitely, I think I have had quite enough for one night.” Her response lead to him grabbing her hand, the both of them beginning to walk back to the common room. She turned to face him then, going to bid him goodnight before separating from him… but he had a different idea. His hand cupped her cheek, and she knew what would be coming next-

“Avery, may I speak with you?” Tom asked, his presence showing that he had awaited their arrival in the common room.

“Of course…” Eugene responded with a slight growl in his tone, while Aziana stuck to his side.

“Alone please, Sandoval.” Tom added, and Aziana had a thought.

“Certainly.” She responded with a smile, figuring that jealousy must have portrayed a part in him asking to dance with her. She could play on that. “Goodnight, dear Eugene.” She stated, kissing him on the cheek in order to hopefully make Tom uncomfortable and also jealous.

“Goodnight, darling Aziana.” Was the reply she received before walking towards her dorm.

“Goodnight Sandoval.” Tom intercepted her walk with words.

“Goodnight Riddle.” She replied quickly before she made it around the corner that lead to her dorm, but she stayed hidden in the small hallway, a charm placed on her ears in order to hear the conversation that would be held between the two boys.

“My Lord, what is it you wish to speak with me about?” Eugene questioned, obviously Tom had not yet started…

“Not what, Avery, but _who_. Aziana Sandoval…” Tom responded. “You seem to have grown close to her.”

“That is what you instructed me to do, is it not?” Eugene replied, normally if someone heard that they would be heartbroken, feel used, Aziana had already guessed this situation, and did not care in the slightest.

“Yes it was, but I have fears that you may grow _too_ close to her. We don't want that happening now, do we Avery?” Tom was again applying his power over Eugene.

“No, my Lord.” Eugene replied.

“You may go to your dorm now, Avery.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Aziana then heard footsteps shuffling out of the room, but only one set.

“Sandoval.” She heard Tom’s strong voice call her name, and so she knew that he was aware of her presence. She took a deep breath before walking from her hiding spot and towards him while cancelling her charms. His demeanour was dark as it had always been, the flames casting demon-like shadows on his defined features and red-reflections in his dark eyes. For a moment she saw what he was to become, and not what he was now. She closed her eyes to rid herself of the image before opening again and looking directly into his eyes.

“What is it, ‘my Lord’?” She questioned him, mocking what Eugene had called him.

“How much of that did you hear, exactly?” He asked her.

“All of it.” She answered bluntly. “And what are you going to do about it? Erase my memory of the short exchange of words?” She questioned, seeing he had his wand steady in his hand. “Because I would love to see you try.” She responded, pulling her wand out of a pocket hidden in the dress for that exact purpose.

“You are not to speak of this to anyone, understood?” He said it as an instruction, his tone hinting at punishment for incompliance.

“You don't control me, Riddle, it would pay to remember that. But I won't tell… to protect Avery, not because you told me to.” she clarified.

“How much do you know about… the situation?” he queried next, still trying to intimidate her but his attempted success was failed.

“More than you might think, ‘my Lord’. More than just the basilisk. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. Your dance with me pushed me beyond exhaustion, and your parting words from the party will echo through my dreams until eternity, darling.” She stated sarcastically.

“I would forget those words if I were you, Sandoval, they were merely out of courtesy.” He told her.

“Of course they were, why else would you call me beautiful and recommend a different coloured dress.” Her response was yet again sarcastic, she pointed her wand at her dress, charming it to change into a dark, ivy green. “Better?” She asked rhetorically, looking into his eyes and seeing his face expressionless yet again before she began walking to her dorm. “Goodnight Riddle, I do hope you sleep well and dream of me in a green dress...”


	9. Christmas and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of Tom lay a version of himself. His skin near white, waxy, eyes distant, lips drawn together, his body lacked movement and it looked like it was cold. In front of Tom lay the corpse of himself.

The Christmas holidays were a time that Aziana both loved and despised, there were very few students that stayed during this time which Aziana loved, but the assumed cheer that came with the ‘joyful’ season was something that she could not bear. Luckily, the holiday gave her time to search the school for the perfect room to use for ballet, and she had indeed found one.

Her practices had been going well, although her mind had been preoccupied with Tom Riddle’s actions of late. He had been… strange, to say the least. Acknowledging her presence, being somewhat friendly with her and she could tell that none of it seemed exceptionally forced like before. He was beginning to trust her, and that was exactly what she needed.

Christmas morning had already arrived and she had not been expecting any gifts like normal, but as she woke she found three awaiting her at the bottom of her bed. She took a moment to realise that she actually had presents, her head tilting to the side as she double checked the room. She was still alone like she remembered, so there couldn’t have been a mistake. With a smile on her face she leant forward to pick up the first one, making sure to read the card.

_To Aziana,_

_I'm going to apologise before you even open this. Since I told my mother that I had a new friend she insisted on making one for you even though she hasn’t met you and I told her not to. Have a great Christmas!_

_Love from,_

_Constance._

The simple wrapping paper reflected the simple style of the family, so she took care with unwrapping the present. When she did she found a green and silver jumper, the feeling of it was slightly itchy, and as she picked it up and unfolded it she saw that the silver was in the shape of an ‘A’.

“An ugly Christmas sweater…” She trailed off, not angry, but content with the gift. She smiled again as she realised the effort Constance’s mother would have put into the piece of clothing. She put it on over the top of her sleepwear, loving the warmth that came from it. She then picked up the next gift, it didn’t have a card, but just a small label.

_To: Darling Aziana_

_From: Dear Eugene_

She unwrapped it, finding a new quill and ink. The quill was made of yew wood with a light silver tip, the wood carved with the pattern of a snake which had silver within the engraving. The ink was dark and the perfect consistency, and the pair was most likely to be very expensive. She remembered speaking to him about her love for quills, for writing things down… he had listened to her, and even better, he had remembered.

She was beginning to feel guilty, people had bought her presents, and yet she hadn’t even thought of doing the same for them. How horrible of a person was she? She quickly pushed that thought out of her head, reaching for the third and final gift. It was wrapped in green paper, without a card or label for her to know who it was from. The present was small, fitting into the palm of her hand. She carefully took the wrapping paper off, finding a jewellery box which she the opened slowly.

She found a silver necklace, a snake charm seeming to wind it’s way around the chain before hanging off slightly.  It was beautiful, and as the snake touched her hand it began to move as if it was alive and it made it’s way off of the chain. It brought it’s head upright, it’s tiny emerald eyes looking at her.

 _“Aziana Sssandoval, I am your messsenger, anything that mussst get to you immediately from the Massster will be brought through me.”_ The charm stated in Parseltongue, staying in the same position before Aziana spoke.

 _“Would this ‘Master’ be Tom Riddle?”_ She questioned, and the silver snake nodded slowly before making it’s way back to the chain and winding around it before stilling. “Brilliant.” She stated sarcastically, wondering why the hell Tom would need a way to contact her… especially through a snake charm.

She put the necklace on, thinking it best so as not to get on Tom’s bad side. She tied the ugly Christmas sweater up with a hair tie to make it look more like a cropped jumper, pairing it with a short, loose, black skirt and stockings, a pair of high heels on as well as the necklace hanging around her neck. She had left the time-turner inside of a box which had a strong blood charm on it, she trusted that protection. She then walked out of her dormitory, seeing Tom standing in the common room as if waiting for her arrival.

“You know, if you were trying to give an anonymous gift, maybe the charm shouldn’t have spoken in parseltongue... honestly, I don’t know why you didn’t label it at least.” Aziana stated, a small smile on her face. “And what need do you have for a messenger directly to me?”

“In due time, Aziana, all in due time.” He replied, Aziana’s eyebrows furrowing out of confusion with his statement.

“In due time? I won’t be turning into one of your little, mindless followers anytime soon if that’s what you’re referring to...” She trailed off, staring directly into his eyes.

“No, I would never want you to be a ‘little, mindless’ follower. Just a follower, a strong one maybe or possibly even an advisory.” Tom responded, a small smirk making it’s way onto his face.

“Okay, well how about I _advise_ you to stop acting like an idiot and _not_ kill anyone through the basilisk when every other student comes back. Using the serpent to kill a student won’t end well, I thought you might have realised that by now.” She stated, then turning to walk to the dining hall. “Oh, and you can stop with the fake emotions, I can see right through them.” She added as she continued walking.

“I don’t know wh-”

“You know exactly what I mean, Riddle, how you smile just a little more than necessary, how your voice of concern sounds just a little rehearsed. I know because I do the same, I act my emotions, and I do so better than you. So let’s just get something clear, no acting when it’s just us, understood?” She was being open with him, a tactic to help him trust her. She took the silence as a ‘yes’ and left the common room, hearing footsteps following behind her.

“Would you like to walk with me rather than behind me, Riddle?” she asked, turning to look at him while walking backwards. Tom stayed silent, although walked that bit faster to reach her side before she turned to face where she was walking again. Her heels clicked on the stone floor as they walked through the dungeons towards the Great Hall, reaching the hall together and sitting at the round table for breakfast with the professors and other students who had stayed behind.

Aziana’s time was then spent in the library, in the presence of Professor Paolani, surrounded by books and barely acknowledging Tom’s silent form at a table across the room. She read every book on time and time travel in that library over the Christmas break, the same routine every day. Eat breakfast, go to the library, have lunch, go back to the library, have dinner go back to the dorm and clear her thoughts in her journal before going to bed.

Tom had barely been in contact with her, the snake charm was sitting around her neck and under her clothing every day but never coming to life although she expected it to. The other students all returned faster than she had expected, lessons coming back faster than she had ever thought possible, as if time was actually going faster than normal.

“Now, I can tell that you’re all wondering what is going on today, but I'm just going to start by saying that it’s going to be an interesting lesson.” Professor Merrythought began the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with a cryptic introduction, every student in the room already intrigued by the wardrobe in the middle of the room, the tables on the edges and the multitude of whispers being passed between friends.

“Do you think it could be a boggart? We missed the opportunity to practice _riddikulus_ on one, and we haven’t had one in the school for years…” Constance whispered to Aziana.

“It might be, yes…” Aziana replied, also in a whisper as she looked towards Tom, a sudden thought crossing her mind as she wondered what his biggest fear would be, what would scare him the most.

“We have in our possession, a boggart.” The professor stated, everyone’s eyes turning to the wardrobe.

“Knew it.” Constance whispered, Aziana smiling like she actually found her statement entertaining.

“Now, I know this is a few years below your current studies, but I thought we could have a fun lesson and practice the charm that is used against boggarts. Can anybody tell me what it is?” Merrythought asked, and nearly everyone’s arms shot into the air, but of course it was Tom who was chosen to answer.

“ _Riddikulus_ is the spell, professor.” He answered, Merrythought’s eyes then turned to Aziana.

“Aziana, do you wish to elaborate for me?” The professor asked her, and she nodded in response.

“The spell, _riddikulus_ , shifts the form of a boggart from one of fear to one of humour. Laughter harms boggarts, and so it is the best way to get rid of them.” Aziana stated, feeling eyes burning into her as she finished. She knew it was Tom, and thought it would get on his nerves more if she didn’t pay him any attention.

“Very good, five points each to Slytherin for good memory. Now, who would like to go first?” Merrythought questioned, and one student that Aziana didn’t know particularly well put their hand up before being instructed to stand in front of the wardrobe. Everyone lined up behind him, Aziana behind Tom and in front of Constance. As the boggart was released it shifted to the typical fears, spiders, snakes, _people_.

She was essentially bored, having already faced a boggart and seen all of this before in her fourth year, when Professor Lupin had been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had been one of her favourite teachers, his lessons hadn’t just been educational but entertaining which kept her interested as she normally already knew what was being taught. It was a pity that he was a werewolf and deemed himself unfit to teach.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she lost awareness of what was going on around her, she was only brought back by Constance gasping and tapping her on the shoulder. Tom was standing in front of the boggart, his fear turning it to a very unsettling vision. Even Professor Merrythought wasn’t sure of what to do, standing back and trying to calm some students down.

In front of Tom lay a version of himself. His skin near white, waxy, eyes distant, lips drawn together, his body lacked movement and it looked like it was cold. In front of Tom lay the corpse of himself. She had thought it was a reasonable fear, being afraid of one’s death, but she seemed to be the only one thinking clearly in the situation as Tom attempted _riddikulus_ but it failed.

He was too taken by his fear, too absorbed in seeing his corpse that there were no humorous thoughts in his mind. There were probably none to begin with. But how does one find a corpse entertaining? Find death humorous enough to change the form of the boggart from fear to humour?

Aziana moved swiftly in front of Tom, the boggart changing from the sight of Tom’s corpse to her own fear. Marble coloured skin covered their body, their nose slitted like a snakes with eyes as red as blood. She took a deep breath as she faced Voldemort, telling herself that he was fake she shouted _riddikulus_ before the Dark Lord was shown in a pink dress and roller skates, and interesting combination that left him on the floor.

She sent the boggart backwards with spell after spell, eventually getting it inside of the wardrobe before closing and locking it before turning to face the rest of the class, her eyes eventually locking on Tom’s. He looked at her with traces of fear still in his irises, slowly being covered by a blank expression before anger shone through. He had humiliated him, and that was something he would not be able to stand for.

Professor Merrythought was trying to take back control of the classroom in the background, telling the students to calm down as Tom and Aziana still stared directly into each other’s eyes. Neither of them took any notice of the Professor’s ramblings, instead they were focused on each other as Aziana walked towards him.

“Death is a fair fear, Riddle, but it is the worst of all fears. You have to face it or live with that fear in every minute of every hour of life, you can never know when Death might take you for his own. I fear a monster, a physical being, but you… you fear something that cannot be discerned by a singular thing like mine. Be careful with your fear, you don’t want it to control your life.” She told him carefully, keeping her voice calm before breaking eye contact and walking towards Constance. She knew his eyes followed her, but she knew that he had no idea why she told him that.

She had said that in hopes that his fear wouldn’t lead to him becoming hers.


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aziana?” he asked, his voice weakened before she shot her own curse back at him. She continued running to Harry who had reached Cedric’s body. “Aziana, do not run from me!” He began sounding desperate, but she was not listening to his screams.

_Aziana watched as both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory worked together in order to defeat the oversized spider in the clearing, a spider she had been ignoring as she read a book to pass the time. The younger boy’s green eyes fixated on her form as she moved from sitting to standing._

_“Don’t tell me you’re the last test…” he asked her, and she shook her head in response. “Then what are you here for?” Cedric was more focused on the Cup sitting on a pedestal in the centre of the clearing. He wasn’t even aware of her presence yet._

_“I'm here to protect you, Dumbledore selected me to stay here, just in case something were to go wrong with the Cup.” She explained, she herself had been worried about what could happen. What she was mostly worried about was the Cup being charmed to harm Harry, or worse kill him, if he reached it first._

_“Well-”_

_“Aziana?” Cedric asked, cutting of Harry as his eyes landed on the Ravenclaw girl._

_“I believe that to be my name…” She replied bluntly._

_“What are you doing here?” He asked, earning a blank stare._

_“You weren’t listening, were you?” She asked, and he shook his head in response. “Well I'm not repeating it for you.” She stated simply, the boy nodded in reply before the two boys began to argue about who should touch the Cup in order to win the Task. She walked to the other side of the Cup from them, the light from it creating unearthly shadows on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realised something… the potential threat that the Cup could hold. The two boys finally reached the decision of tying the Task, the both of them would touch the cup at the same time. The boys held their hands over the Cup, and Aziana’s hand hovered above it also._

_“Why are you-”_

_“Humour me...” She trailed off, her wand held tightly in her other hand before all three students grabbed the cup. They were taken off of the ground, the air around them whooshing and colours blurring. They landed in what seemed to be a cemetery, tombstones scattered over the earth._

_“Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?” Cedric asked, the question directed at Harry but open to Aziana too._

_“Nope.” Harry answered as Aziana stayed silent, her eyes trained on what seemed to be like a moving shadow far in the distance. “Is this supposed to be part of the task?”_

_“I dunno.” Cedric replied, his voice showing nerves. “Wands out, d’you reckon?” Aziana already had hers out, which signalled the boys to do the same._

_“Yeah.” Harry agreed._

_“Someone's coming.” Aziana whispered loud enough for the two to hear, casting an invisibility charm on herself just in case._

_A short figure walked inbetween the tombstones, carrying something. Aziana assumed it was a baby, but how wrong she had been. The figure stopped walking when it was six feet away from them, and all Aziana could think of was how glad she was to have cast that invisibility charm._

_Harry then dropped to the ground, gripping his head, and the presumed baby spoke with a high, raspy voice._

_“Kill the spare.” It stated._ Spare... _Aziana thought._ Singular… _Whatever it was in the bundle hadn't seen her._

_“Avada Kedavra!” the short figure shouted, a green flash of light erupting from his wand before hitting Cedric directly in the chest. It unsettled Aziana, but she wouldn't need calming._

_Instead she silently moved far enough away to be out of danger but close enough to help if something else were to go wrong. She didn't focus on what was being said, instead watching as a snake slithered along the ground, towards Harry who has being bound against an oversized headstone._

_The short figure then left the open area, but soon returned, pushing an oversized cauldron along the grass. Soon after he had placed it he dropped the deformed child-like body into the water. Aziana’s only deduction was that that thing… it had to be Voldemort. She watched as dust came from the grave Harry was above and into the cauldron, as the servant sacrificed his right hand into the mixture and as the servant took blood from Harry and added it in. The potion bubbled, sparks flying from it before it shone brighter than the sun, suddenly dimming to the dark night._

Please for the love of Merlin let it all of gone wrong.

_Her plea was to no avail, as a pale-skinned, thin man rose from within the steaming cauldron._

_“Robe me.” he stated, and the servant did so quickly._ Think of a plan, Aziana, how can you save Harry without getting yourself killed?

_She watched as the man turned around, red eyes seared into her mind, pure white skin accompanied with a flat, slitted nose. That image burned into her mind and fuelled her nightmares for weeks to come…_

_She still had no plan, and the fact that other Death Eaters had arrived didn't help to ease her mind. Voldemort tortured them for what seemed like fun… revelling in their pain. He then touched Harry on the forehead, proving a point before spieling on about his overcoming of Death itself._

_While he was distracted, and her invisibility charm still firmly in place, she began moving silently towards Harry. Her steps were sure and careful, making sure the snake would be unaware of her presence and trying to stay downwind from it so her scent wouldn't be caught._

_She was immediately distracted from her quiet travelling’s when she heard the Dark Lord shout a spell._

_“Crucio!” Harry immediately began screaming, and Aziana was all too aware that she was failing him. But, she had to wait until the opportune moment to save Harry, and while he was still bound to the headstone it would not be so. Voldemort went on a little more about strength and power, before he spoke words which would lead to Aziana finding an opportune moment._

_“Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand.”_

_Voldemort was going to duel with Harry to prove his strength. She smiled to herself, this would help her immensely._

_She watched as they duelled, wand ready to intervene when needed. She witnessed as Harry was again hit with the Cruciatus curse, then Imperious curse. And then witnessed as Harry blocked the Killing curse with the most simple disarming spell in existence. She watched as the two colours of spells joined, clashing in the middle with bright light. A golden tread connected the two wands, ghosts of those Voldemort had killed appeared from the light, words of encouragement were spoken to Harry as Voldemort’s eyes filled with fear._

Act soon, Aziana, you have too. _She told herself, her grip so tight on her wand she could feel her hand going numb._

_Harry broke the connection between the wands, running towards Cedric’s body. The other Death Eaters were following him, shooting spell after spell at him. Aziana ran behind Harry, dropping her invisibility charm and turning to face the Death Eaters, taking one by one down as she cast counter-curses and deflected others. Voldemort himself shot a curse at her from the side, but when she turned to deflect the curse something changed in his mind._

_Her arm lifted as she counter-cursed, the light from the spell illuminating her face in what seemed like slow motion. Her eyes locked on the red irises of the Dark Lord, and a sense of recognition and confusion overtook his emotions. Her dark skin was flawless as he remembered, her coffee-coloured eyes reflected the light as her brown hair seemed to float around her. She looked almost unreal, and she had to be._

_“Aziana?” he asked, his voice weakened before she shot her own curse back at him. She continued running to Harry who had reached Cedric’s body. “Aziana, do not run from me!” He began sounding desperate, but she was not listening to his screams._

_“Accio!” She shouted as she reached Harry and Cedric, the Triwizard cup landing in her and Harry’s hands. Her eyes locking on Voldemort’s confused and pained face one last time._

_“Aziana!!” Him shouting her name was the parting sound as Harry and her were transported to the entrance of the maze. His voice had been pained, but Aziana had barely noticed. The sound of a cannon going off with shouts of joy and the sight of streamers flying through the air did nothing to distract Aziana or Harry from the corpse they had brought back with them. Harry was crying, in hysterics as he tried to come to terms with everything that happened. It was a while before everyone realised that Cedric wasn’t breathing, and the shouts of excitement changed to shouts of fear. Harry grabbed Aziana’s wrist as he was pulled away from the body, tears staining his cheeks._

_“He recognised you…” Harry trailed off._

_“What?” she asked, unsure of what he was trying to say._

_“Voldemort… he was shouting your name. He knew you, how?” He was confused, much like she was now. She hadn’t been paying attention to the words coming from Voldemort’s mouth when she had been trying to save Harry, but now it was all she could think about._

_“I don't know…” She trailed off, eyes looking at the stars in hopes they held answers._

How does he know me?

***

“You don’t look like you slept well last night…” Eugene trailed off, looking at Aziana as she sat across the table from him.

“That would be because I didn’t.” Aziana replied bluntly, too tired to even bother with niceties. She had been too haunted by the boggart that her dreams were more like nightmares, there was the main memory of the Triwizard Tournament, and then there were warped terrors. Ones were Tom was transforming into Voldemort, another where the red-eyed monster had her trapped and tortured her for fun, another where he got into her mind and did more than just physical damage.

“What happened?” Avery questioned, and Aziana looked to her hands.

“Nightmares.” She replied, realising how much she didn’t want to eat. She stood up from the table, deciding on going to the library until her first lesson started. Charms lifted her spirits, but only slightly, to be brought down again by Arithmancy and Potions. However, the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson brought a level of interest…

They were having a duelling lesson.

Everyone would be paired off by level of skill, and they would be using silent spells, charms and jinxes which would then have to also be deflected silently. She was awaiting her name to be called out, but it was at the very end, along with a name she knew she would be called out with.

“Tom Riddle and Aziana Sandoval.” Professor Merrythought read out, and immediately the first named turned to look at the second, seeing her as an easy target in her current state. He would win the duel easily.

Everyone took their positions in the room, facing their partners who had been matched by skill level before they began the silent duels. They started of calmly, even between Tom and Aziana. Only small jinxes and charms flew wordlessly between each student, Riddle and Sandoval easily deflecting them just as silently. The silence was almost deafening to Tom as he focused on her actions, waiting for her to begin mouthing words to give her away, but they never did.

Her mouth was sealed shut, much like his, only thinking the words and watching as spell after charm after jinx flew from their wands. He had thought that she would be fatiguing, making mistakes by now, but she stood strong, tired from her lack of sleep the night before but not showing it. She began throwing offensives at him quicker, eyes locked on his form and looking at him like he was her worst enemy.

He had never seen her like this, and he was unsure if he wanted to face her in an out of school situation. He was the first one to send something more complicated, a jet of fire coming towards her as she blocked it with a wall of water. As soon as the liquid fell she threw a _levicorpus_ spell at him, which he barely blocked. She didn’t stop throwing varying magic at him, bout after bout, he was left only to defend himself against her spells and charms, she didn’t leave much time for him to do otherwise.

He eventually found enough time to send another spell in her direction, but she deflected it all too easily before walking towards him while continuing to fire her own at him. It continued like that for a while, complete silence between the two of them as she sent spell after spell, him blocking and rarely getting in an attack of his own, but when he did it didn’t make it close to her.

There seemed to be tears in her eyes as she didn’t stop, fighting him like a fear, like he was actually Voldemort and her life depended on it. Her thoughts were running wild, thinking about whether this was worth it, whether coming back in time would work to change him or not. Was she actually going to succeed? Or would she fail?

She eventually hit him in the chest with _impedimenta_ , him falling onto his back as she stood over him. Wand pointing down, tears still sitting in her eyes as her breath shook. She looked around the still silent room, seeing everyone’s eyes on her insecure form. She swallowed hard, offering a hand to Tom and helping him up before turning and walking out of the room without a second thought.

Later on that night Eugene Avery had checked up on her, saying how she had done well during class to defeat Tom the way she did. Jokingly, he said something he didn’t realise was true…

“You fought him like he’s that monster from yesterday.”

He stopped laughing when she whispered her response.

“He is.”


	11. En Pointe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you close your mouth, Riddle, you might find that it stops the flies from getting in.” She stated loud enough for him to hear, her breathing laboured and reflecting in the pauses in her speech. He tried to say something in response, but a single sound never made it’s way through. She stopped her dancing then, turning to face him with a predatory gaze. Normally her tone would be playful, but her words came out harsh, like her personality had completely changed since yesterday. “Silver tongue turn to lead?”

Tom Riddle walked through the halls with a purpose, only earlier today he had been completely and utterly humiliated by a girl who thought herself to be his equal. It was unacceptable and she would need to be punished for it. He knew that she wasn’t wearing the necklace he had given her, simply because he didn’t know her location. He had made the charm not only to contact her in situations that will most probably arise in the future, but also to find her easily. But the counterpart to her charm, a snake ring he kept mostly in his pocket instead of wearing, had led to her dormitory, and he knew for a fact that she wasn’t in there. He had also checked in the library, Professor Paolani saying that he hadn’t seen her since that morning.

He was now checking every empty classroom in hopes of stumbling upon her, with every step his plan of inflicting pain became pieced together. He would unleash Dark Magic that she didn’t even know of onto her, see if she was able to block any of those spells. He eventually came across one of the largest abandoned rooms he had ever seen. The floor was worn, the varnish which would have once shone on the floorboards had dulled… but it wasn’t the room that caught his attention.

Instead it was the classical music playing from a corner of the room, and the girl with pointe shoes who was completing a set of fouette turns in the middle of the room. Her hair was in a tight bun, wearing something he believed to be called a ‘leotard’ with some form of flesh coloured tights underneath a pair of black, skin tight shorts. Seeing her in such… revealing clothing caught him off guard, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from staring.

She stopped her turns, doing some kind of jump out of it before landing and reaching backwards. Her spine seemed to bend in half before she stood up slowly, then reaching to the side and seeing Tom standing in the doorway. She didn’t stop her dancing, but was still able to scrutinise him.

“If you close your mouth, Riddle, you might find that it stops the flies from getting in.” She stated loud enough for him to hear, her breathing laboured and reflecting in the pauses in her speech. He tried to say something in response, but a single sound never made it’s way through. She stopped her dancing then, turning to face him with a predatory gaze. Normally her tone would be playful, but her words came out harsh, like her personality had completely changed since yesterday. “Silver tongue turn to lead?”

“No...” Tom responded bluntly, thinking about her personality change from yesterday. From when they faced the boggart… from when she had jumped in front of him and the creature shifted forms from his own corpse to a marble skinned human being, with a snake-like nose and red eyes. “Sandoval, I needed to speak with you-”

“Oh, look at that, you’re capable of forming a sentence.” Again her words weren’t playful, but blunt and somewhat rude. Flicking her hand to make the record-player stop the music, walking to the wall and placing her hand gently on it, beginning to move her feet in what Tom thought was an unnecessary way.

“I’d recommend for you to not… upset me further.” He stated emotionlessly, moving to stand in front of her to try and intimidate her. Although the tactic failed immensely.

“Oh, are you here about defeating the boggart for you and then me beating you in the duel today? Did I _humiliate_ you? If so, I think you should get over yourself, Riddle. I know you are aware of Dark Magic I don’t want to even hear about, but the fact is that while we’re in school I'm going to beat you because of one simple fact. I know more light magic than you, and I am more skilled with it than you are. Light overruns dark, and in short that means that I’ll probably always win when I face you.” She explained, continuing her feet movements until she changed to doing pliés. Her height was now varying continuously, getting on his nerves as he tried to maintain eye contact with her.

“Stop that.” He stated simply, not knowing where to look.

“Stop what?” She asked as she continued to do the movement.

“Whatever it is that you’re doing, it is making it very difficult to talk to you.” He answered, and she stopped for a second, looking into his eyes before coming to her decision.

“Just because it annoys you, I'm going to continue.” She responded, doing as she had said and continuing.

“Stop it.” He told her again, all too aware that he was sounding like a child. She seemed to snap then, even though she wasn’t in the best of moods to begin with. Although, the words she chose seemed to show her awareness of him harming one of his own followers previously.

“Or what? What will you do to me, Riddle? Hex me? _Curse_ me? Put me through insufferable and unbelievable amounts of pain? Put me in the infirmary, unconscious? Whatever it is that you do, I'm sure that Headmaster Dippet will do everything in his power to find out who had harmed me. After all, he, and the rest of the teachers, adore me as much as they do you.” She responded, which caused Tom to rethink his plans. What she spoke was truth, but maybe he could still use fear against her.

“I could get away with _murder_ in this school, Sandoval, I could explain to Dippet that it was an accident, that I didn’t mean for it to happen. You know that he would probably console me over your unfortunate death, even if he watched me kill you.” His response would normally make anyone feel fear, but instead it angered Aziana, her eyes narrowing as she finally stopped moving.

“If you think for even a single second that I am afraid of your or of death, you would be horribly mistaken. The things I am afraid of is not having a straight leg in my fouettes and that monster from my nightmares, and you don’t affect either of them, so I don’t see how you could instil any fear within me.” Her response was all too blunt, and his plan had backfired. He was so afraid of death it showed itself with the boggart yesterday, everyone should be afraid of death as it held the unknown. But somehow, she had overcome that fear of death, of what comes after. It left him unsure as to whether he should think her stupid or hold a great sense of respect for her.

“Well, you should be afraid of me, Sandoval.” He stated darkly, deciding he would respect her, but that respect would only be known to him.

“Well, I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not.” She responded, gritting her teeth which made her usually kind features look a hint more frightening. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind oh great Lord, I have more practice to get to… and you’re very much in my way.” She finished, walking to the centre of the room and flicking her wrist to turn the record player back on.

“What if I wanted to watch?” Aziana raised an eyebrow at Tom’s question, the words almost making her laugh even in her foul mood.

“Why on Earth would you want to do that?” She replied, now curiously confused. Firstly, his extremely sudden change of mood worried her greatly. Second, she had already thought that his opinions on dance would be that the art form was futile, idiotic even. From when he had told her that he doesn’t care for dancing. She had never imagined that he might be interested in dance… much less in ballet.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He responded, leaning against the wall with his dark eyes steadily trained on her.

“Sorry, but you have previously told me that you ‘don’t care’ for dancing, and so I thought your opinions on ballet would be next to naught.” She replied, still not moving from her starting position.

“Maybe I haven’t yet watched the right person dance.” He responded carefully, she was still somewhat angry, but decided that it wasn’t worth holding that anger, especially when it was focused on what he will become and not what he is now.

“Say a single word and you are out of the room, do you understand?” She questioned.

“I understand.” He replied, still standing against the wall as she took a deep breath. She hadn’t danced in front of anyone in a long while, let alone a school peer… let alone the origin of her largest fear. She was still until she heard her cue in the music, letting the rhythms take control of her body. She moved like fluid, her movements fitting the music perfectly.

Both the relaxing sounds of the classical melodies and her elegant movements coincided to ease Tom’s mind. Every thought that took up his mind was immediately washed away and replaced with Aziana dancing, and it calmed him. For some reason, it calmed him. He had originally come with intentions of hurting her, but he was somewhat glad his plans had changed. She continued for another hour, going over the same routine and others as well, and in that time he had not said a single word, nor moved a single muscle. As she finished she was surprised to still see him there, standing in the exact same place as when she had begun.

“You’re still here…” she trailed off, not bothering to hide the surprise in her observation.

“I am, aren’t I?” He didn’t smile, merely seeming surprised that he was still in the room himself.

“We should probably get back to the dorms, it’s getting close to curfew.” She stated, sitting on the floor and taking off her pointe shoes, putting on a pair of trousers and a jumper. Her feet, however, were left bare, and this confused Tom. “Ready to go?” She asked him.

“Are you going barefoot?” He responded, as it was the only thought going through his mind.

“Yes…” she answered slowly, and he knew that she was wondering why he had asked that question. He wanted to tell her to put shoes on, the last thing he needed was his next, and most powerful, follower getting sick… or was it because it was Aziana? He didn’t want _her_ feet getting cold, and he didn’t want _her_ to get a cold. But he couldn’t be concerned about her, he’d never felt concerned about anything or anyone before. Why did she seem to be that little bit different?

“Won’t your feet get cold?” He asked, easily masking his very mild feeling of _concern_.

“Yes, but I’ll be fine. Shall we go now, Riddle?” She asked as she started walking out of the classroom and towards the dungeons. He followed, while trying to think of ways to get her to talk and keep a conversation going.

“I didn’t know that you did ballet…” he trailed off as he walked by her side, hands in his trouser pockets while one of hers carried her pointe shoes and the other held the other arm.

“Not many people do, and I would like to keep it that way.” She replied bluntly as her eyes flicked around as if something would jump out at her at any second.

“Wouldn’t you gain more friends if they knew of your talent?” Tom had thought that he had made a good point, but she just laughed.

“Riddle, you don’t know what it’s like to be me. I live in a sea of white, and the colour of my skin… it’s everything. It doesn’t matter my personality or my talents, most of the girls think I am below them simply because of my heritage. If any of them found out that I did ballet, and did so better than them, it would put me through even more pain that what I'm already under. I have no power in this world, all because of racial discrimination. People of African descent, like me, face the problem that we are told we are equal by Government, and yet by the public we are still degraded… facing physical and verbal abuse while being completely and utterly disregarded by those with white skin. Why do you think my father…” She cut herself off from there, not wanting to tell him that, at least not yet. “So, why did you stay and watch me?”

“That was a sudden change of subject, Sandoval…” Tom pointed out what was blatantly obvious.

“It’s a topic I don’t wish to extend on. But, we have not yet discussed your reasoning of staying to watch me practice my ballet.”  Aziana didn’t fall to Tom’s words, staying strong with her new point of conversation.

“Am I not allowed to stay and watch a… _friend_ practice her dance?” He asked, earning a confused look from Aziana.

“Well, you would be allowed but Tom Riddle doesn’t have friends, and I've only got one which isn’t you.” She answered bluntly, suddenly gaining back her sense of self-preservation from before.

“Then what does that make us, Sandoval?” He questioned, as they stood before the entrance to the common room.

“Riddle, that would make us acquaintances… at best.” Her reply was emotionless as he spoke the password, and the two Slytherins walked in easily. She was shivering from the cold, and it was taking a little more in him to give up his own cloak for the sake of her warmth. He wouldn’t say that it was a strong feeling to do so, but there was a small inkling to do it.

“Acquaintances by your belief, friends by mine. Agree to disagree, Sandoval.” He spoke before turning towards his dormitory.

“You own belief is twisted, Riddle. Friends address their friends by their first name, and would wish each other good night. We are nothing but acquaintances.” She said as she walked towards her own dorm.

“Well then, I bid you goodnight, and I hope you sleep well, Aziana.” She went to snap at him for his idiocy, but as she turned around she saw that he was already gone.

“Not only is he as pale as a ghost, he moves like one too.”


	12. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I find it ironic that you wanted me to become a member of your little group, that you wanted me as an adviser for you, but you don’t take my advice in the first place. You should have known that Hogwarts would shut down if you killed a student.” He didn’t say a word in reply. “Fine, be silent, but tell me one thing, was it the basilisk that killed her, or was it you?” He took a sharp breath, holding the diary so tight in his hand that his knuckles were turning white.

“Olive, you have to calm down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Constance’s voice echoed through the Slytherin common room, Aziana walking out to hear what was going on. Olive was Constance’s little sister, she was aware of that much, but she couldn’t understand a single word that the poor girl was babbling out.

“H… Headmaster Dippet sent me to look for Myrtle, I was the last person who-”

“Were you making fun of her about her glasses again?” Constance cut her little sister off, who nodded in response. Aziana walked and sat next to Constance, studying the girl’s extremely pale face and her afraid look.

“I'm here to help, what’s going on?” She asked, her tone gentle with the younger girl.

“Well, I went to the first-floor bathroom, because that’s where she always goes to cry, but when I got there…” Olive trailed off, and Aziana had a feeling she knew what had just happened.

“Was she Petrified?” Aziana asked, but Constance shook her head. “Was she dead?”

“I think so.” Olive replied, and Aziana turned to face Constance.

“You get to Dippet, I’ll get to Myrtle.” The dark-haired girl stated, standing up and running out of the common room and towards the first-floor bathroom. Her wand was out as she walked into the bathroom. “Myrtle? Are you in here?” She asked, hearing sobs from one of the stalls. Her eyes locked onto the body of Myrtle on the cold floor, so she opened the stall door and found the ghost of her sitting on the toilet. Crying.

“Go away.” The ghost stated through her sobs, her voice was something that Aziana had memorised in her head from her time in the future.

“I will, but only if you answer one question for me. Did you see big, yellow eyes before you…” Aziana trailed off, not wanting to say the words because she was unsure if it would be too soon for the ghost yet. The ghost lifted her face from her hands, looking to Aziana.

“Yes.” She answered, and that was all she needed to go and give her worst to Tom.

“Okay, Dippet will be here soon, don’t worry.” She stated before leaving the bathroom, wondering where the hell Tom would be after being a part of Myrtle’s untimely passing.

_Maybe…_

Her thoughts took her back to her dormitory, grabbing the snake charm necklace and wondering if this would work. There was no one else in the dorm, so she focused her mind on Parseltongue instead of English, eyes locked on the charm.

 _“Where is Tom Riddle?”_ She asked the emerald-eyed snake. It’s body began to move along the chain, it’s head lifting to look her in they eyes.

 _“Would you like me to take you to the Lord?”_ It asked her, she rolled her eyes at the term but went with the title anyway.

 _“Yes.”_ She replied, and the charm moved from the chain and onto her hand, working it’s way up her arm before settling behind her ear, hidden by her dark hair. She began to walk out of her dormitory.

 _“Go to the forest, but don’t be spotted. I will direct you from there.”_ The charm told her, so she checked her surroundings for any eyes before casting her invisibility charm and walking out of the castle and towards the forbidden forest.

This was not how she was planning on spending her weekend.

 _“Go more towards your left.”_ The charm told her, and she did so, leaving her invisibility charm on as the silver snake gave her more directions through the trees to where Tom was standing next to a small pond, looking at the water which reflected the darkening sky. He was holding a diary in his right hand, black leather binding the pages together.

“You better believe that one day you will be teaching me that invisibility charm of yours, it’s quite unbreakable.” Tom’s words sounded across the small clearing to her, as he looked in her direction, not knowing her exact location but aware she was across the pond from him.

“Well then, how do you know that I am here? Do you have your own little silver snake?” She questioned, then noticing silver glinting off of his right ring finger. _Of course he bloody well does_. _He probably uses it track me too. That’s why he always seems to know where I am when he needs me._ “Never mind, I figured it out for myself.” She stated before casting the countercharm to her invisibility and walking towards him.

“What are you here for, Aziana?” He asked, using her name like he had since the day he watched her dance.

“Myrtle Warren.” She stated simply, staring at his face and looking for any form of remorse. Unsurprisingly, there was none. “Do you even realise what you’ve done?” She asked then, appealing to his own sense of self-preservation.

“I have ridded the school of a filthy Mudblood-”

“You have given more than enough reason for the Ministry to shut down Hogwarts you insolent fool.” She replied bluntly, waiting for his reply in a deadly silence. He didn’t give one. “You do know that means you’ll have to stay at that orphanage of yours, and I’ll have to stay at mine.” He still stood in silence, she wanted some form of reaction from him… but there was none. He didn’t even look away from the water as she stood next to his form, she wanted some form of recognition of her presence even.

“I find it ironic that you wanted me to become a member of your little group, that you wanted me as an adviser for you, but you don’t take my advice in the first place. You should have known that Hogwarts would shut down if you killed a student.” He didn’t say a word in reply. “Fine, be silent, but tell me one thing, was it the basilisk that killed her, or was it you?” He took a sharp breath, holding the diary so tight in his hand that his knuckles were turning white.

“Tell me, Aziana, what do you think the answer to that question is? And further it by telling me why.” His voice was quiet, but all too powerful for the low volume he spoke.

“I know you did, Riddle, I just wanted to hear you say that you killed that poor girl to make a Horcrux.” She replied, looking back at the leather bound diary in his hand. “The Horcrux which is currently sitting in your right hand.” His expression darkened.

“How do you know this is a Horcrux? It could simply be a diary.” He replied, his words simple but his tone dangerous.

“Tom Riddle’s diary? Why does that not sound ominous enough for you. Tom Riddle’s Horcrux? Now, that sounds like something more accustomed to your taste. Why have a diary for writing your thoughts and feelings in when you can simply shove a piece of your soul into it instead.” He couldn’t argue with her words, but it left him needing one answer.

“How do you know what a Horcrux is?” He questioned her, eyes narrowed at him in response.

“How do _you_ know what a Horcrux is?” She stated with as much venom in the words as possible, and he finally turned to look at her. “You are going to have to find a way to fix this, Riddle, or you will be facing me again, and this time I won’t go so easy on you.” She finished, turning and walking away from him, but she didn’t get far.

“It would be wise not to speak to me like that, after all, I am immortal now.” She turned back around at his words.

“To start off with, you aren’t immortal, you’re in pieces, and secondly, I know how to destroy a Horcrux… so maybe you should think about what _you_ say to _me_.” Her words were more of an ominous nature than she had intended, however, it still got her point across so she wouldn’t take it back.

Again she turned away, walking around the small body of water before disappearing into the trees where she could evade the soul-eating stare from Tom Riddle.  A now immortal Tom Riddle. A now even more arrogant Tom Riddle. A Tom Riddle she wasn’t even sure was capable of change, especially in the calibre that would be needed to save the future.

The school later held a vigil for Myrtle, and Aziana knew that the Ministry were looking into what had killed the poor girl. She knew she hadn’t changed a single thing when Rubeus Hagrid was charged, his pet acromantula accused of killing Myrtle Warren and the half-giant being expelled from Hogwarts and Tom received a ‘Special Services’ award for finding the person ‘responsible’.

_Entry #21_

_So far, I have failed. Hagrid has been expelled and Myrtle is all but a ghost left to haunt Olive and the first-floor bathroom. What is it that I need to do to change the future? Aside from the obvious which would be to kill Riddle before he gets the chance to become Voldemort. He could be a great wizard, one who could help a lot of people instead of killing them._

_I need to appeal to his humanity, if he has any, but I don’t know how. He was not brought up like I, he had no love from his parents in his early years to allow for his humanity to come through, for an understanding of love and empathy to exist. He was born into a cold orphanage, where he was not adopted due to his strange personality and the strange goings on that came with him._

_Dumbledore had told me that he enjoyed killing animals when he was young, he enjoyed making the other children writhe in pain. How can I appeal to the humanity of someone who is a sociopath? Someone who enjoys seeing others in many varying kinds of pain?_

_You can’t…_

_Unless you make him care. Unless you force him to care about… something other than the power and immortality he craves. Maybe I had been wrong, maybe the way to change him is like how I would change a normal person but in different context. I can’t make him love me, but I can make him want me._

_I can make him want me more than the power and immortality._

_But it will be time consuming. That could take years to get that much from him… but he knew me in the future, which means he must have cared enough to bother remembering me. But why had I failed to change him in the past? What went wrong? Am I even capable of changing what fate obviously has planned for me?_

Aziana was distracted from her writings as she heard a knock on the dormitory door, she closed the journal as she stood and walked to the door, opening it to find Eugene Avery standing in the doorway. She tilted her head to the side, confused as to why he was there.

“Yes?” Aziana asked, wondering what he wanted.

“Um, I need some help with my Transfiguration assignment, I couldn’t think of anyone better to help me than you, as you seem to be quite inept with charms which are a major part of Transfiguration.” He explained, his reasoning was somewhat believable so she grabbed her wand and they went on the grounds, knowing that anything could go wrong with this specific task.

“I know that we are supposed to be casting charms on the other person to start with, because that’s easier for most, but I'm sure you have that part sorted, yes?” I asked him, and he nodded in response.

“Yes, I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to cast the charm onto myself.” He answered, clearing up everything.

“Okay, well, just focus on the charm, and think of your hair changing colour.” She stated, sitting on the grass as he attempted the charm and got it easily. “What the hell are you talking about? You’ve got this easy.”

“I have the basic ones down, I can’t get the more complicated ones.” He replied.

“We don’t have to do more complicated ones, we just have to be able to transform our basic features to pass.” Aziana told him, and he shook his head.

“Okay, so I half-lied… I don’t need to know for the assignment, I want to know for myself. You can apparently make yourself invisible, how do you do that?” He asked her.

“With a charm.” She replied bluntly.

“What charm?” He questioned.

“A charm that I invented.” She kept her answer vague, his questions already showing his true intentions of seeing her.

“Can you tell me what it is?” She furrowed her eyebrows at his idiotic question. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell one of Tom’s followers her undetectable invisibility charm, especially when that would be exactly what said follower was sent to get from her so he could use it himself.

“Can you tell me why you are suddenly so interested in it?” She replied, earning a silence from Eugene. “Would it be because Riddle wants to know what it is so he can use it for his own dark plans? Would it be because Riddle is too threatened by me to come and ask me himself? Or would the feeling of rejection be too much for him to handle? You have no better chances of getting the answer from me than him. I know what you are a part of, and even though I might have trusted you once, I no longer do. Not since I found out that you are working for Riddle, and especially not since you tried to get that out of me. There is no way in hell I'm going to tell you my invisibility charm, there’s a reason I cast it non-verbally.” She told him, standing up from the ground and going to walk away.

“Aziana, don’t make me-”

“Make you what?” She snapped as she turned to face the teenage boy who had his wand pointing towards her. She pointed her wand towards him, raising an eyebrow. “You won’t be able to beat me, if you don’t remember I defeated Riddle with him not hitting me once. What makes you think that you will succeed against _me_? What gives you the idea that you will get the upper hand on _me_? I'm a bit above the average level of a Sixth Year student, and if you think that my supposed ‘feelings’ that I had for you will stop me from hurting you, you are so beyond wrong that I'm beginning to wonder if you actually have a functioning brain in that skull of yours.”

“He won’t take this lightly, Aziana-”

“Then tell him that he can take it up with me. He knows where to find me, his bloody silver snakes are made for that exact reason.” She cut him off, turning and walking back to the Slytherin dorms without so much as a second thought.


	13. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you said that I wasn’t to be one of your mindless followers, or did you lie to me?” She questioned him.
> 
> “You should learn not to question me, Aziana.”

Her sleep was erratic, unable to find comfort on the mattress and the pillows, and eventually just giving up and staring out the window, sitting on the floor with her quilt around her body. She used her insomnia to think of ways to get Tom to trust her, and to eventually want her more than immortality and power. She became bored whilst looking out of the window, instead leaving the dorm silently and moving towards the couches in the common room.

“Trouble sleeping, Aziana?” The sound of his voice almost made her turn around to go back to her dorm, but instead she took a deep breath and decided that if she was going to go through with this new plan, there was no better time than now to begin.

“Not at all, Tom.” She replied sarcastically, holding her quilt close to her body as she moved towards a couch, opposite the dark, coffee table from him. “You having trouble sleeping?”

“Not at all.” He replied in the same tone as her.

“What’s eating away at you? The fact you’re trying to manipulate me through Eugene? Or would it be because you murdered an innocent girl in order to split your soul in half?” She asked him, pulling her legs onto the couch and tucking them under her warmth giving quilt.

“Surprisingly, neither.” He answered, his dark eyes focusing on Aziana for all but a moment, sitting with his elbows on his knees and leaning forward while doing so.

“What is it, then?” She questioned.

“I'm thinking…” he trailed off, she sighed in reply.

“Still doesn’t answer my question. What are you thinking about?” her words were demanding, not really leaving any room for him to not respond with a true answer.

“My parents. I’ve found a lead, I know my mother died but I have a connection to my grandfather, to the Gaunt family that I come from. The side connected to Slytherin.” He told her, she tilted her head to the side.

“And what do you plan on doing with that knowledge?” She questioned, even though she knew exactly what he was going to do.

“I'm going to pay my dear family a visit during the summer holidays.” He answered, looking to his hands which were clasped together before looking back to the girl across from him. “I want you to accompany me when I do."

“And what use would I be? You still have not told me what the need for immediate contact with me would be needed for yet, the only reason I still wear this damned necklace is because I'm worried that you might get into some form of trouble and I might end up being the only one you can contact for help.” Aziana stated, pulling the necklace from underneath her jumper which had been adopted as her pyjamas in the cold dormitories.

“All in due time.” Tom stated, which was exactly what he had told her when she first received the necklace a few months earlier. It was getting close to the end of the school year already, and she had gotten almost nowhere on the path to changing him.

“When will that be? If you think I'm going to go anywhere with you during my free time, just to get away from the orphanage I'm stuck in, without you telling me why you would want me with you-”

“Then I would be horribly wrong?” He cut her off, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Exactly.” She answered bluntly. He sighed as he moved to sit his back against the leather couch, seeming less intimidating in the firelight along with the green luminescence that the Slytherin common room and dorms always seem to have.

“Come now, Aziana, you do not think me that stupid, do you?” He asked her, and she smiled.

“I guess I don’t.” She answered, her eyes locked onto his. They stayed in silence for a while, staring right at each other as if they were trying to figure the other out. As if they were a… _riddle_ to each other that they needed to solve.

“Keep your necklace on tomorrow night, and when it tells you where to go, please put a black cloak on. I have a strong aesthetic I need to uphold, I don’t want you to ruin that.” He told her, standing up and going to walk away.

“Tom Riddle having an aesthetic… how strange and yet how suiting.” She replied as he began walking away, only a small laugh coming from him as a reply, even though it was fake, it still made her smile. Even though it was a dark, evil laugh, it made her think there was hope to change him. He must have found some humour in her sentence to even bother with a laugh, so maybe he had some other emotions she may be able to uncover.

***

Again she was having a sleepless night, but this time it was by choice, not insomnia. She sat in the common room, her necklace from Tom hanging around her neck as she awaited it to come to life and tell her where she needed to go. It was getting close to midnight, and the snake had still not yet moved.

She continued watching the fire, waiting. She could see the rain through the small windows, and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to go outside for whatever it is that Tom wanted her to join him with. She had her black cloak in a bundle on her lap, an instruction from the night before. While lost in her thoughts she hadn’t felt the snake charm move, only snapping from her contemplations as it began speaking to her.

 _“I will direct you to the Dark Lord. Please go to the forbidden forest, I will show you from there.”_ The charm told her, already sitting around her ear like the last time it had directed her through the forest. She stood up, putting the cloak on and casting her invisibility charm so she wouldn’t get caught out of bed after curfew, not using _lumos_ to light her way and alert the paintings of her travelling’s.

It was different, seeing the school at night and without lights. Every shadow seemed to be alive and ready to pounce at her, although she was not afraid. She walked faster, reaching the grounds and going towards the forest.

The snake told her where to go, directing her through the dark trees as she took away the invisibility charm and flicked the hood of her cloak on, the tip of her wand lit up so she could see where she was going yet also projecting an umbrella above her so she wouldn’t get wet from the rain.

“Come now, my Knights… you didn’t think that I would let her in without a test, did you?” She heard Tom’s voice carrying in the wind. “She has been through many, of trust and of power. Unlike some of you, she actually deserves to be here. She _deserves_ to have a place in my ranks.” He continued, and she had the small feeling that he was talking about her. Not that she had agreed to being a part of his group, one of his followers. “She will have to earn a higher placing, but that will take time, and at least _she_ has the chance of doing so.”

“What the hell is going on?” She asked as she stood between trees, seeing a circle of people in black cloaks, their hoods down while Tom stood in the middle like a prophet that had come to save them.

“Aziana Sandoval, welcome to the Knights of Walpurgis.” He stated, his arms up as if he were introducing a circus act. Well, to Aziana he basically was. But, for her plan she knew she would have to feel honoured, well, _act_ honoured anyway.

“That’s a bit of a mouthful, don’t you think?” She asked, earning a strong look of disdain from Tom. “Sorry.” She replied, although it was obvious that it wasn’t genuine.

“My Lord, I do not see how that attitude could be accepted in-”

“Lestrange, shut up.” Tom cut Linx off. “She is new, she does not understand how this works just yet. She will get used to it.” He added, looking towards the girl mentioned. “Won’t you, Sandoval?” Suddenly using her last name instead of her first.

“Maybe.” She replied. “Now what am I here for? Or will you tell me all of that in ‘due time’ too?”

“Fall into the circle, Sandoval, this is your initiation into my ranks.” Tom told her, his dark eyes flickering with something dangerous as she did what she was told, standing in between Eugene Avery and Sylvia Black, the two closest people to her. She took her hood off, ignoring the looks that everyone else in the circle gave her.

“We stand for the righteous ascent of Witches and Wizards above the muggles, for the rise of Purebloods and sending Mudbloods back to their rightful place, beneath us and without their ‘magic’. Do you swear to join us in that fight?” Tom asked her, standing directly in front of her with a fire in his eyes. There were so many things wrong with joining this, but she knew that she had to. If she earned a ‘higher placing’ as Tom had so nicely put it and worked her way to the top, she could make his cause reliant on her, and she could force him to stop or she could leave and his world would crumble.

“I swear.” She replied.

“Then welcome to my Knights of Walpurgis, Aziana Sandoval. Do not disappoint me.” He turned to face everyone else. “You may leave.” He announced, and the others began to walk away, but Aziana stood still. “I said you can go, Sandoval.”

“I thought you said that I wasn’t to be one of your mindless followers, or did you lie to me?” She questioned him.

“You should learn not to question me, Aziana.” _And he’s back to using my first name._ She thought to herself as he spoke. “I am your leader now.”

“Leaders listen to those beneath them, for one person cannot and will not know everything, one person cannot and will not come up with every possible plan. You are no leader, you are a tyrant. Even worse, an emotionless one.” She replied, his eyes darkening.

“There are rules you should be following now, and a logical thought would be not to speak to me like that. You are a mere follower until you prove your worth to be otherwise, do you understand?” He asked her harshly.

“You already know I am ‘otherwise’, Tom. Why else would you ask me to accompany you to see your family?” She questioned before turning and walking away from him, she didn’t get too far though.

“Aziana, you cannot speak to me like that-”

“Why not? You threw me under the bus tonight, I had no clue that’s what you wanted to do. What if I didn’t want a part of any of this? You are the one that wants me as a ‘Knight of Walpurgis’, not the other way around. If you want me as one of your ‘followers’, you get all of me, not just the parts you want. That _includes_ the side of me that is going to question you and speak to you ‘like that’. Do _you_ understand?” She replied, awaiting his answer.

“You have a fair point, however, speaking to me like that implies that the others can do the same.” He countered.

“Then I won’t do it in front of them unless I think it’s absolutely necessary.” She replied.

“And when would that be?” He asked her.

“When you come up with an exceptionally stupid plan.” She answered bluntly.

“When have I ever had an exceptionally stupid plan?” He was speaking harshly, but he was about to regret that sentence.

“Do you remember that one time when you killed a student and almost got Hogwarts shut down?” She asked him, leaving him in silence as she managed to walk through the forest and away from him.

***

“The final potion we will be making this year is Amortentia.” Professor Slughorn told the class, everyone surrounding his table at the front of class with a golden cauldron. Aziana tried to stay behind the other students instead of making her way to the front as she usually would, she didn’t want to be asked to describe the scent she would smell.

She didn’t want to even think about making the potion that her father had used against her mother for years on end.

“Aziana, are you paying attention in the back there?” Slughorn asked, snapping Aziana from her thoughts. From her memories of her parents before everything went to the pits of hell.

“No, sir.” She replied, swallowing hard as he looked at her.

“Tell me a fact about Amortentia and I won’t take points away from Slytherin.” He stated, and she almost rolled her eyes.

“Anyone conceived under the effects of Amortentia, or any love potion for that matter, will be incapable of feeling love.” She stated, and that was when Horace Slughorn was reminded of the fact that just because she wasn’t paying attention didn’t mean that she had no clue about what was being talked about.

“Very good, now I would like you to come to front and tell the class what Amortentia smells like to you.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, moving to the front of the class and taking the lid off of the cauldron, the steam hitting her in the face and three distinct scents came to mind. Although she was incapable of feeling love, attraction was another matter.

“Um, there’s the smell of rain…” she trailed off, wondering why she was smelling that. “Old books and…” There was something else, her eyes flicking towards the person it reminded her of before looking back the cauldron and at the mother-of-pearl sheen the potion had. “And um, there’s something else but I'm not sure what it is.”

“That’s very good, Aziana, sometimes we don’t know what the last scent is until we meet the one it comes from or realise who it is.” Slughorn stated as she backed away from the table, and she hoped that Tom couldn’t tell that she was lying about the last scent. “Now pair up and begin preparing the ingredients.” The professor told the class, the girls a little too excited about it as they paired up with whatever boy they could get their hands on.

Yet again, Aziana and Tom were the last two left, and they began working on the potion silently. They completed the potion that lesson, the sheen perfect while Aziana smelt the exact same scents from before.

“So, Tom, what is that you can smell?” She questioned, he raised an eyebrow at her, but could see her serious expression.

“The forest, freshly cooked toast, and something else I'm unsure of.” He answered, she nodded in reply.

“Very good, this is brewed perfectly. Fifty points to Slytherin.” Slughorn stated, turning up the other side of the table from the pair of emotionless teenagers. He took the cauldron from them to bottle some of it for marking, but the last scent still hung around Aziana.

The scent of Tom Riddle’s freshly washed hair.


	14. Exotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We aren’t in Hogwarts, who knows how these people will react when they see me.”

Tom had told Aziana that he would be going to Little Hangleton, the small town where he could find more information on his mother’s family, in the middle of the Summer break. Aziana had countered, saying that she has Summer ballet school and she would rather miss out on the first week than one in the middle. They then agreed to go in the first week of Summer break, and even better, straight from when they return to London.

It was in that moment when they were exiting the train at Platform 9 and ¾’s that they turned to each other, waiting for the platform to empty and the train to move on before they both transfigured their trunks to a travel bag. They went to the bathrooms to change before they met again, Aziana fiddling with the 1940’s clothing she wasn’t used to, and found extremely uncomfortable. In reality, she didn’t know what she was going to wear in order to fit into the timeline, she saw what one woman was wearing at the train station and charmed one of her school shirts to match.

Tom then held onto her wrist and they apparated to Little Hangleton, standing in the middle of a cobblestone street and Aziana thanked her lucky stars that no one seemed to be out on the street. Although she had faced the wrath of racism within the school it had dulled down, but now… she was on the very public streets of a small, conservative town who may not have ever seen someone of her skin colour before. Anything could happen from this moment on, and that truly scared her. She was no longer within the safety of Hogwarts solid walls…

And she could barely believe the fact that she was on the brink of having what she thinks might be an anxiety attack.

She controlled her breathing, keeping herself calm and reminding herself that nothing was going to happen to her. Especially if they couldn’t see her.

“Tom, I think it might be best if I use my invisibility charm.” She stated slowly, eyeing every window carefully as if it might hold someone who might want to kill her just because of who she was.

“And why on earth would you need to do that?” He asked, She swallowed hard, not wanting to show that she was afraid.

“We aren’t in Hogwarts, who knows how these people will react when they see me.” She stated bluntly.

“Is it that much of a problem that you’re dark-skinned in this harmless, little town?” He questioned her.

“How do you know it’s harmless? There could be serial killers that have broken out of Azkaban here for all we know. Serial killers that hate those of African descent.” She answered, he sighed before he flicked his wand at her, casting something wordlessly on her. She looked to her hands before looking back up at him. “Did you seriously just do that?” She asked, her tone deadly but Tom only seemed amused.

“I did, I didn’t like it, I don’t want you to stay like that and so as soon as we get a room you are going to go back to your normal self.” He told her, a half-smile coming onto his face as he looked at the amusing sight of a Caucasian Aziana Sandoval.

“Change me back.” She told him bluntly.

“Why?” He asked her innocently.

“Because I said invisible, not the same as everyone else in this damned town, now change me back.” She told him, a little more harshly than the first time.

“You are some kind of invisible now, just not the one you wanted. So, you can either be like this, or you can be back to your normal self in this ‘damned town’.” He answered, his voice rising.

“Why do you get to make that decision? I would prefer it if you defend me for what I am, not just change me to suit your needs.” She told him.

“Normal or exotic? Decision. Now.” He told her, and she was thinking hard about it, although, she was distracted by his choice of words. Exotic? She had never been described as such before, and even though she knew she would be safer as a Caucasian female, she wanted to spite him as much as she could. But then again… she had always wondered what she would look like as a white female. Well, maybe she could put this back on him.

“Well, how do I look?” She asked him, holding her arms up in the 1940’s, grey dress.

“Like every other girl that would be in this town.” He replied.

“Would you like me to look like every other girl in this town, or look like myself?” She questioned.

“And why does that matter?”

“Because you are the one who will be looking at me.” She answered his question.

“Remember the fact that I was trying to do something nice.” He told her, pointing his wand towards her and changing her back.

“Thank you.” She replied, holding her bag tightly and looked around the still empty street. “Well, where to now?” She questioned, looking towards Tom again as she waited for an answer.

“There’s a bed and breakfast down the road, hopefully they’ll have a room with two beds.” He replied, beginning to walk down the street with Aziana following close behind. They entered the building which had the B&B sign next to the door, walk into what seemed to be the reception. The room was as empty as the streets outside, Tom ringing the bell with his elegant fingers and an old woman immediately walked out to greet them.

“How can I…” The woman trailed off as her eyes landed on Aziana, her eyes narrowing. “…help you?” Her sweet voice suddenly turned cold.

“We would like a room for two, if you have one available.” Tom stated, his voice calm.

“I'm afraid that we’re out of rooms.” She stated, and Aziana looked behind her.

“Then why do you have four keys still hanging?” She asked the lady gently, the woman then scowling.

“I cannot serve you, I cannot offer _you_ a room.” The woman responded, looking directly at Aziana.

“How much would a room normally cost?” Tom asked, trying to keep calm.

“I will not serve-”

“Will this do for two nights?” Tom cut her off, placing what looked to be a diamond on the table that stood in between the teenagers and the old woman. She immediately grabbed the crystal, handing Tom a key while murmuring something like ‘out the back door, the small cottage is yours’ while keeping her eyes locked on the diamond in her hands.

Tom walked towards the door at the back of the room, Aziana following as they saw the cottage and immediately headed towards it, unlocking the door and walking inside. There was a cosy room, a fireplace in front of an old and worn couch, a small dining table for two next to a window and a small kitchen along one of the walls. There were two doors on the opposite wall to the kitchen, and as Aziana walked towards them and checked what was behind each she found a bathroom and a bedroom.

“I told her that I wanted a room for two-” Tom’s anger was rising, but Aziana cut him off before he could finish

“And it has a double sized bed. Maybe you should have been more specific by saying ‘two beds’.” She told him, walking away from the bedroom door and dropping her bag next to the couch. “You can have the bed, it’s only for two nights, I can sleep on the couch.” She added, opening a cupboard which was in the open area and finding a blanket.

“Aziana-”

“Tom, don’t argue with me. I wouldn’t want your Lordship ending up with a crook neck, you’re always in a foul mood and I don’t particularly want to see that get any worse.” She told him, using a mocking title in the middle of her small speech. He let out a sharp breath and took his bag into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She opened her bag and grabbed her purse, making sure that the muggle money pocket was open before she knocked on his door.

“I'm going to try and find somewhere to buy some food, if I'm not back within the hour call for a search party because I'm probably dead.” She stated loud enough for him to hear through the door, she didn’t get a response, as expected, so she turned on her heel and walked towards the front door, locking it behind her and making sure that they key was in her pocket.

The small town still seemed so empty as she began walking through the streets again, finding a small store where she could buy some food. She grabbed what she thought she might need, taking it to the counter where the person who must own the store gave her a disgusted look. He took her items, charging her far more than what was necessary before spitting in her direction as she left.

As soon as she was back in the cottage she began to cook what would be their tea, getting a pot and putting it over the gas stove, beginning to add the ingredients needed. She didn’t make much, she knew that even though she would have a full serving, that Tom wouldn’t.

She first put the meat in to brown, then adding some vegetables and stock before seasoning. It wouldn’t be much, but beef stew would have to do for the night. She began to add in some cornflour to thicken the sauce up, tasting it before seasoning with salt, pepper and a bit of chilli to add some kick to it. She tasted it again, deeming it suitable for eating she went to knock on Tom’s door again.

“Dinner’s ready, if you would like some.” She told stated, walking back towards the kitchen and finding some crockery and cutlery to serve the food in, barely aware of the door clicking open behind her. She served the stew in two bowls, with a fork and a spoon in each bowl of food, setting them down on the table. Tom sat across from her, looking at the food before getting his spoon.

“It was never going to be a great feast like at Hogwarts, but it will be better than what you get at the orphanage. I promise.” She stated, grabbing her spoon and beginning to eat while Tom did the same, although with a questionable look on his face as he took the first mouthful. “See? It tastes good, doesn’t it?” She asked rhetorically, knowing that it did. If there was one thing she wanted to take away from being in an orphanage, it was that she wanted to know how to cook something half-decent. Something that actually had taste.

“It does.” He replied after finishing his mouthful. They ate in silence after that, their eyes focused on their bowls of food and not once looking to each other. He flicked his hand after they finished, their dishes flying to the sink and immediately beginning to clean themselves. She was surprised by the fact that he had finished the bowl of food, but was even more surprised with the words he spoke before disappearing into the room.

“Thank you, Aziana, I hope you sleep well.”

***

She woke with a kink in her neck, but the only reason she had been shaken from sleep was because of the scent of toast reaching her. She sat up while looking over the back of the couch, seeing Tom in the kitchen, cooking toast with the use of magic.

“What are you doing?” She asked, rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep and also to make sure that was she was seeing was actually true.

“Making breakfast.” He responded.

“But you rarely eat anything, especially for breakfast.” Aziana replied, changing her clothes with magic to a buttoned shirt tucked into a knee length pencil skirt which reached her waist belt.

“You are the one who made it a habit of mine to eat toast every morning.” He told her, she blinked as he handed her a piece of toast, already having some marmalade spread onto it.

“I suppose I was…” She trailed off, remembering something from when they had made Amortentia. Tom had said that one of the scents he had smelt was freshly cooked toast. What if… what if that was because of her? The forest was the other scent he had smelt… and that tied both to her and the Knights of Walpurgis. What if the third scent was her hair? What if he had lied just as she had?

 _Well, that changed my entire outlook on things._ She thought to herself as she bit into the toast, looking to her hands as crumbs fell to the floor. What if he already had an attraction to her? That would make everything a lot easier. All she would have to do was get him to act on that attraction, and then make that attraction stronger.

“Well, what do you plan on us doing today? Any maiming or murder planned?” She asked him.

“I plan on finding someone in the Gaunt family, to get information on my father.” He told her simply, although she knew that his plans would change once he found out who his father was and how he came to be.

“Then let’s go, find someone you're related to, get what you want and then get the hell out of this town.” Aziana stated, grabbing her wand and putting it into her pocket in the skirt. After finishing her piece of toast she brushed her hair, putting it into a low bun before turning to look at Tom again. He was looking at her with a similar blank expression as after Slughorn’s Christmas party, when she had charmed her dress to turn to a dark, ivy green.

“What is it?” She asked him, he furrowed his eyebrows for only a moment.

“Nothing, now let’s go.”


	15. Morfin Gaunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t let it consume you. You are more than what your blood tells you.”

“I don’t like this, Tom.” Aziana stated as the saw the Gaunt’s Shack through the trees, a snake skeleton hanging from the front door by a nail. Her words were left in silence as he ignored her, knocking on the door. They heard movement from inside of the small home, Tom opening the door slowly as Aziana stood behind him. From what she could see of the hovel there were cobwebs covering the ceiling, dust layering over everything, but there was a man sitting on a chair in the front room.

“YOU!” the man shouted, standing up and immediately staggering towards the door with a knife in one hand and his wand in the other. “YOU!” he repeated, but froze as Tom said one word.

 _“Stop.”_ Parseltongue, it must be a key thing to this crazy man.

 _“You speak it?_ The man asked, his eyes flicking to me before going back to Tom.

 _“We both do.”_ Aziana stated, walking into the room behind Tom and letting the door close behind her.

 _“Where is Marvolo?”_ Tom asked, regarding the person he knew he was related to.

 _“Dead. Died years ago, didn’t he?”_ The man answered, ignoring Tom’s look of disgust and disappointment at seeing the shack.

_“Who are you, then?”_

_“I'm Morfin, ain’t I?”_

_“Marvolo’s son?”_ Tom asked next.

 _“Course I am, then…”_ Morfin pushed his matted hair from his face, dirt covering his skin. _“I thought you was that Muggle. You look mighty like that muggle.”_ He whispered, seeing Tom better without his hair obscuring his view.

 _“What Muggle?”_ Tom’s words were overly sharp, needing to get the information immediately.

 _“That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way.”_ Said Morfin, speaking about Muggles as if they were an object rather than human beings. Although, she was still unsure as to why they continued conversing in Parseltongue. Suddenly, he spat on the floor between him and the teens, although it was unclear as to whether it was because of Tom’s likeness the ‘that Muggle’ or whether it was because of her. _“You look right like him. Riddle. But he’s older now, i’n ‘e? He’s older’n you, now I think on it… He come backe, see.”_ Morfin swayed a little as he spoke, Tom walking a little closer to the man.

 _“Riddle came back?”_ Tom asked, finding out for the first time that he was a Half-Blood, his father was a Muggle. But it seemed that Morfin wasn’t listening.

 _“I am infinite, yet I do not truly exist. I conquer all things, yet people always seem to want more of me. What am I?”_ Morfin asked, sounding slightly out of his mind as he stared directly at Aziana… well he tried to, but his eyes were going two different directions.

 _“Time.”_ Aziana replied, thinking that would be the end of it. It wasn’t.

 _“If you have me, you want to share me. But if you share me, you no longer have me. What am I?”_ He asked next, still focused on Aziana and walking just a bit closer to her.

 _“A secret.”_ She answered, wondering if this was some kind of test. For what, though, she was unsure.

 _“I asked you a question.”_  Tom cut in before Morfin could go into anymore riddles. _Oh the irony,_ Aziana thought to herself as Morfin’s eyes turned towards Tom again. _“Riddle came back?”_

 _“Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!”_   Morfin shouted, spitting on the floor again. _“Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where’s the locket, eh, where’s Slytherin’s locket?!”_ Tom nor Aziana answered, but they could both see his rage beginning to work up again. He changed his grip on the knife, shouting his next words. _“Dishonoured us, she did, that little slut! And who’re you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It’s over, innit… it’s over…”_ Aziana began to think that he was calm now as he turned away from them, but immediately he turned back around to look directly at her.

 _“Who makes It, but has no need of It? Who buys It, but has no use for It? Who uses It, but can neither see nor feel It? What is It?”_ Morfin asked, his wand pointing towards her as she though on the riddle for a moment.

 _“A coffin.”_ She replied, looking directly at the seemingly crazy man before looking to Tom to help her. She couldn’t get her wand without Morfin knowing, and that could result in anything right now.

 _“A coffin.”_ Morfin repeating her answer before light came from the end of his wand and hit her in the chest, blackness overtaking her vision while nothingness overtook her other senses. The only thing she hoped was that she wasn’t dead.

***

She woke slowly, her chest had a dull ache while her head felt like it was splitting in half. But she was aware of one other thing. The softness around her. Of a mattress instead of the lumpy couch. Of the blankets and duvet. Of the pillows beneath her head. How did she get here?

Last she remembers was being stunned at the Gaunt house, and she must have hit her head hard on the ground to be in this much pain. She opened her eyes, but only for a moment before closing them tightly shut again. She wanted to move, but her body screamed in agony at the smallest movement. So she lay still, unable to move, unable to open her eyes as the light burned into her pupils.

“You awake yet?” She heard a gentle voice ask, knowing it was Tom she opened her eyes again, blinking constantly to help her eyes adjust to the bright light.

“I think so.” Aziana replied, memories of what had happened flashed through her mind over and over, trying to figure out what actually happened. “How long have I been out for?”  She asked, trying to stay awake as he walked towards her, pointing his wand towards her for a moment, wordlessly casting what she was guessing to be a healing spell. Her body began to feel lighter, the pain leaving her as she figured that her guess was right.

“You slept through the night.” Tom answered, still standing next to the bed and staring down at her. She sat up, looking at him but ignoring the fact that she was  in her pyjamas. She didn’t care about that, she cared about what he did while she was unconscious. Dumbledore had told her that Tom killed his father and grandparents, and she needed to know if he had actually done that. They stayed in silence for a few moments, before she finally voiced her thoughts.

“What did you do while I was unconscious?” Tom stayed silent, looking away from her. “What did you do, Tom?” She asked again, this time her voice raised and demanding.

“You do not get to question me, Sandoval-”

“Sandoval? Going back a step, are we? Or is it because you are trying to put yourself above me again?” She asked, getting out of the bed to stand next to him and make direct contact with his eyes. Even though she only reached his chin, she still held a power about her, one that could not and would not be ignored. “Tell me, right now or I won’t be one of your stupid followers for any longer.” He groaned while running a hand through his hair, and that was when Aziana noticed the ring on his finger.

“Fine, you really want to know? I killed them. I killed my father, and his mother and father, using Morfin’s wand. It’s all framed on him, don’t worry.” He stated, then going to walk out of the room.

“That ring, it was Morfin’s. I remember it being on his finger.” Aziana said as he reached the door, Tom froze as she spoke. “Is it now only another one of your Horcruxes?”

“I think you hit your head a bit hard on the ground, Aziana, you should probably get some more rest before we leave.” His words were quiet as he looked over his shoulder at her.

“Should I take that as a ‘yes’, Tom?” She questioned, walking towards him as he stood in silence. “Talk to me, Tom. I'm here to listen, and I'm here to advise. That is what you wanted me here for, isn’t it? You said you would tell me ‘in due time’ but I am still waiting for an explanation. I am correct, aren’t I? About the Horcrux and about me being here?”

“Stop asking questions.” His voice was dark, taking his time to turn around and face her. “Yes, this is a Horcrux. Yes, you are here because I wanted you to be an adviser if I were to encounter any problems.”

“And you have, I know that you have encountered a major problem. Tell me what it is, and I might be able to help you.” Aziana stated, his immediate response was a laugh. A dark, slow, almost evil laugh.

“I am afraid that you do not have the ability to help me with this one.” His eyes surveyed her slowly again, as if looking for any wounds, before his dark eyes landed on hers again.

“But I can help you deal with it. I may not be able to tell you how to fix it, but I can help you work around it. Advisers do not always have answers to fix problems, some are completely and utterly unfixable.” She paused for a second, making sure that he was listening to her. “Sometimes, the best advice that can be given are words that help people come to terms with a problem. So tell me, what is the problem with which you have encountered?”

“I was born under the effects of a Love Potion.” His response was so fast that she almost missed it. She almost missed him telling her one of the most important facts about himself. It was something she didn’t expect him to tell her straight away, not this soon, and most definitely not after she asked. “What advice do you have for me now, Sandoval?” He asked her calmly but she knew that he was keeping his anger toned down.

“Don’t let it consume you. You are more than what your blood tells you.” Aziana stated.

“For years I have looked at the people around me, wondering why they seemed to… feel emotions that I couldn’t understand. I wondered why they seemed to feel this joy, this happiness, when all I could feel was a pit of darkness which only seemed to end in a rage of fire!” He shouted.

“You have not changed because the information of how you were conceived is now known to you. You always knew you were different, and now you know why.” She told him, pausing for a moment. “Yet, you still smelt individual scents when we made Amortentia. You have attractions, ones that won’t lead to love, but could lead to _something_.” His face turned expressionless for a moment as he continued to look at her, moving his hand slowly to hold her cheek.

“I envy you…” He trailed off, and she was unsure of what he was doing and where he was going with it. “All I ever wanted to be was different, and yet I have such a common name, such an… invisible face. Then you come along, born as different as one could possibly be and as powerful as one could only hope. I can tell your power, I could from the moment I met you. Not only because you had an aura of authority around you, but also because of your wand. Black walnut… very rare indeed, so linked to charms also very powerful. I'm guessing it has a dragon heartstring core.”

“You would be correct.” She responded, still wondering why he was holding her cheek as if he cared about her. Actually, it was more like he was holding a possession of his.

“I always am.” He stated, his eyes looking as if they were trying to figure something out. They were curious, like he wanted to know something but was unsure about it. Like he wanted to try something, but was unsure about it. Unable to hold his gaze anymore, Aziana closed her eyes and pulled away from his contact.

“Like you said, I should get some more rest before we leave. I have a much more taxing journey ahead of me.”

***1995***

As Aziana returned to her time she realised that she had not aged during her time in the past, and she had a repeat of sixth year sitting ahead of her. This time with another new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a member of the Ministry.

Professor Delores Umbridge.

In the months during this year, Harry Potter had created a group where they could actually practice the spells they were learning in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It’s name was ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ and you could bet everything on the fact that Aziana was one of the teachers alongside Potter.

Aside from this, she talked to Dumbledore, when she managed to reach him, and got as much information about her presence in the past. However, she would be lying if she said that she liked everything she found out.


	16. Part Two: Seventh Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aziana’s Paradox begins to form…

** Playlist **

**Bordersz - Zayn**

_“Give me all of this_

_Give me all of you_

_No falling in_

_Don’t need no proof”_

**Coming Down - Halsey**

_“I found the devil_

_I found him in a lover_

_In his lips like tangerines_

_And his colour-coded speak”_

**Deep End – Ruelle**

_“Darkness is taking me_

_Demanding my soul_

_I am under the surface_

_Where the blackness burns beneath”_

**Favorite Record – Fall Out Boy**

_“You were the song_

_Stuck in my head_

_Every song I ever loved_

_Played again and again and again”_

**Fool For You – Zayn**

_“This love is tainted_

_I need you and I hate it”_

**Haunting – Halsey**

_“’Cause I've done some things_

_That I can’t speak_

_And I tried to wash you away_

_But you just won’t leave_

**King (Acoustic) – Years & Years**

_“They say it’s easy_

_To leave you behind_

_I don’t wanna try”_

**Novocaine – Fall Out Boy**

_“I am your worst_

_I am your worst nightmare”_

**Real – Years & Years**

_“Oh I, I think I'm into you_

_How much do you want it too?_

_What are you prepared to do?_

**Shine – Years & Years**

_“I remember us alone_

_Waiting for the light to go_

_Don’t you feel that hunger?_

_I've got so many secrets to show”_

**Summertime Sadness – Lana Del Rey**

_“I've got my bad baby_

_By my heavenly side_

_I know if I go_

_I’ll die happy tonight”_

**The Driver - Bastille**

_“There was a time_

_When a moment like this_

_Wouldn’t ever cross_

_My mind”_

**Two Evils – Bastille**

_“I'm the lesser of two evils_

_So keep looking_

_Just keep looking into my eyes_

_As the lesser of two evils_

_It pays to_

_Pays to be the nice guy sometimes”_

**Wrong - ZAYN Feat Kehlani**

_"You're looking in the wrong place_

_For my love_

_Don’t think because you're with me this real"_


	17. Aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quite the aesthetic, Tom. I love the green fire, it adds an extra touch of flair which seems to suit you very well.”

Aziana walked into the Great Hall, walking towards the Slytherin table and towards Tom’s ‘Knights of Walpurgis’ group. She stood for a moment as the only space left was next to Tom himself, but that was when she noticed that something was horribly wrong. The Hall, it didn’t feel right. The only other time she felt like this in the Hall was… no. It was something else. It had to be.

“Sandoval.” She was distracted from her spiralling thoughts as Tom spoke to her. “Are you going to sit down, or are you going to stand around all evening?” Normally she would respond with something rather sarcastic, but the fact that he used her last name instead of her first reminded Aziana of what she was supposed to do. _Respect Tom as if he were your leader, not your equal._

She didn’t say anything as she sat down, not even looking to Tom who was now on her right side, and basically behind her as her eyes stayed focused on the front of the room. Her breath was shaky, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Sandoval.” Tom’s voice broke her from her thoughts again, and she turned her eyes from the front towards him.

“Yes, _my Lord_?” She asked, still using the mocking tone on his preferred ‘title’.

“What is it?” he asked brusquely. She shook her head, turning to face the front again.

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.” Tom left her alone after that, Aziana faking a smile to Constance who was sitting next to her sister further down the table. The normal speech came from Headmaster Dippet, before he explained that the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament was being called off this year.

That was when Aziana realised that what she thought was happening was actually happening.

Dippet explained that Hogwarts was chosen to host the tournament which hadn’t been held in many years due to it’s dangers. The other two European schools would be arriving in October, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The three contenders would be chosen on Halloween, before the Yule Ball and before the first Task. There would be a new rule this year that the competitors would have to be of age.

“The Triwizard Tournament.” Aziana whispered under her breath, feeling like she was going insane.

This couldn’t be happening.

_This can’t be happening._

She knew that in order to actually make Tom change she would need to create a Paradox, she just didn’t think that a Paradox would involve creating the Triwizard Tournament in 1944 instead of 1994…

Fifty years too early.

_Calm thoughts, Aziana. Originally the Triwizard Tournament was held every five years. Maybe the future isn’t changed drastically. Maybe we just have the Triwizard Tournament back in full force. Just don’t put your name in the Goblet of Fire and everything will be fine._

The feast passed all too quickly, and walking to the Slytherin Dormitories took all too long. When she finally did walk into the common room she found Eugene Avery awaiting her arrival. He had a smile on his face as he saw her, a gesture which she returned half-heartedly. They had barely talked since he had tried to get her invisibility charm from her. That hadn’t been the best of endings between them.

“Aziana-”

“Why are you talking to me?” She cut him off, but he stayed silent. “After all these months, you’ve just given me the cold shoulder. I forgave you, I came to talk to you, and you ignored me. Why are you talking to me now?”

“I shouldn’t be.” He told her. “After you became a Knight, Riddle told me that he no longer needed me to get close to you. He forbade me from talking to you outside of… whatever the hell we are part of.” He answered, and Aziana was unsure of whether to believe him or not. “I'm truly sorry, Aziana, for what I did. But I have to go now, before he realises that I've been talking to you.” He quickly left the room, going towards his own dorm as she walked towards hers.

Opening the door she found the three girls she expected to. Sylvia, Anita and her friend Constance. Anita and Sylvia were on what had been declared as their side of the room, while Constance sat on her bed, waiting for Aziana to arrive. She sat on Constance’s bed, and the two talked about their holidays before going to bed. However, sleep did not reach Aziana for a few hours after that. The snake charm disturbed her restlessness, coming to life and whispering words that only she would understand.

 _“There is a meeting for the Knight’s at midnight, it is crucial that you are there, Mistress Sandoval.”_ The words were only loud enough for her to hear, and as she did Sylvia Black began moving in her bed, getting ready for the meeting. Aziana sat up, getting her black cloak and silently treading out of the dorm, not waiting for Sylvia as she cast her invisibility charm and began the long trek to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. She was the second one to arrive, only after Tom of course, who had a green fire lit in the middle of the clearing.

“Quite the aesthetic, Tom. I love the green fire, it adds an extra touch of flair which seems to suit you very well.” Her words were spoken genuinely, as if she truly believed what she was saying.

“Thankyou Aziana, I definitely needed your approval on the green fire.” Sarcasm seemed to drip from his words.

“I know you did, that’s why I gave it to you.”  If she was honest, she missed the banter during her year back in her time. Everyone in her year level was so… _boring_ , for lack of a better term. Whilst in the past, with Tom Riddle there was always a sense of ‘evil flair’ which kept her interested, as well as the intellectual competition between the two. Aside from this, she knew he understood what it was like to be conceived under the effects of Amortentia. Not that he knew she was.

“Now, your little snake told me it was crucial I be here. Aside from the fact you just want to see me again… why would it say that?” She questioned, and she knew she was about to get an answer, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

“All in-”

“Due time, yes?” She cut him off with a smirk, she didn’t receive a reply as he turned his back to her. Taking it as a signal to stand in her position she did so, flicking her hood up to conceal her identity as Sylvia Black stood next to her, closely followed by Eugene Avery standing on her other side before every Knight stood in a circle around the emerald flames and the teenage boy who seemed to slip in and out of the shadows as if he were a ghost.

“Welcome to the first meeting, my Knights. As you are aware, there are a few very important points that will need to be addressed tonight. To begin with, there is a name change to our group. You will no longer be known as the Knights of Walpurgis…” Aziana knew where this was going, a concerned look on her face which was obscured by the hood of her cloak. “You will be called Death Eaters.” There was an echo of approval from the circle, Aziana seeming to be the only one to bask in a sense of silence and worry.

“Yes, I think it suits us a bit better than ‘Knights of Walpurgis’, but you will still address me the same, Dark Lord, my Lord, or you may call me by my new name. Voldemort.” As he spoke that single word Aziana’s knees almost collapsed from underneath her, although she wasn’t necessarily surprised about it, she was hit with another sense of dread. Was her coming back in time even worth all of this? “Over the summer break I have pondered a lot of things, made a few decisions to improve our group. One is very important, one that I'm sure a lot of you would have seen coming. As we know, I have been looking for an adviser, someone to deliberate plans with and gain invaluable advice from. During our time away I decided on finally allowing for the one person I believe to suit the role to advance ahead. Sandoval, you have been promoted of sorts, to my adviser. That means the rest of you must treat her with a higher level of respect than the rest of you.”

Aziana’s focus on the points discussed after that piece of information was long lost, and she only seemed to zone back in when everyone was leaving the clearing. She flicked her hood off, looking Tom directly in the eyes.

“Do you honestly expect me to call you ‘Voldemort’?” She questioned, an all too serious look on her face as he walked towards her.

“In all honesty, Aziana, I don’t. However, you should.” He told her.

“Oh, well how about I make a deal with you. I’ll call you ‘Voldemort’ if you call me ‘Domina Mortem’.” She stated sharply, eyebrows ceasing as she looked up into his eyes.

“I'm not calling you ‘Lady Death’.” He replied.

“Then I'm not calling you Voldemort.”

***1995***

It was during the Christmas holidays when she was struggling to sleep again. That insomnia had lead to her sitting in the common room with her journal, writing in it just like she had in the Slytherin common room. The only differences were that she didn’t need her quilt because it was warmer and instead of a green hue weighing down on her she had the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw hanging above the fireplace.

Whether it was from being used to wearing it, because she had forgotten about it or some other reason, she had not yet taken the necklace off that Tom had given her. And it scared the living daylights out of her when it began to move.

What did that mean? What did the charm moving mean?

The first drastic thought that ran through her mind was the Tom Riddle was somehow in the future, the he had found a Time Turner, a True one, and used it to find her in her time. But the second thought was much worse and it made more sense. That Voldemort knew that she was wearing it. What that itself meant she was unsure, but she was guessing that she was about to find out.

She ran into the bathroom, where there were no portraits or people to witness the snake coming to life and speaking Parseltongue to her. The snake wound it’s way up the chain, and then down her arm, reaching her hand where it wrapped around her index finger like a ring. She raised her hand towards her face, wondering what it was going to say as it’s emerald eyes focused on her form.

 _“Aziana…”_ the snake trailed off.

 _“What do you want from me?”_ She questioned.

 _“You’re going to help the Dark Lord, Aziana.”_ She almost laughed.

 _“No, I'm not. Now you can tell your ‘Master’ that I am not helping him, and if he really wants me to he can come for me and convince me himself. But we both know that he can’t get me, not while I'm in Hogwarts. And he knows that there is no way in hell that I'm going to help him. Tell him that, my little snake.”_ She finished, well, at least she thought she had.

_“He will find you when your year is over, when you are forced back to your orphanage. He can track you. He will find you-”_

_“Not if I don’t have you with me. He might struggle a little bit then.”_ Aziana replied, taking the necklace off and putting it into a wooden box she had for the jewellery she never wears, locking it with magic and shoving it into the depths of her trunk. She would only take it out again when she goes back in time, to when she felt she belonged, unlike in this future.

No one understood her here, no one was on the same intellectual level as her. In the past Tom knew what it was like to be born the way she had, they had their intellectual competition between them both, she was somewhat entertained rather than being bored in her time. It was strange…

It was almost as if she missed being in the past.

As if she missed Tom.


	18. Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not afraid of anything, Aziana, I just want my followers to be focused on the cause we are fighting for. Distractions are something our group cannot afford.”

October had come all too quickly, the other two schools had arrived, the Goblet of Fire was open for hopefuls to put their names in, given they were seventeen or over. Aziana wanted nothing to do with it, aside from the fact that it could ruin the timeline even further, she was never really interested in competing.

And right now, she was watching as Constance was crying on her bed, not having a clue of what to do to console her. From what Aziana could gather through the sobs, Linx had ended their relationship. A relationship that Aziana had no idea existed in the first place.

“Did he say why?” Aziana asked, Constance shook her head in reply. “Okay... I’ll be back.”

“Where are-” she hiccoughed “-you going?”

“To speak with someone.” Aziana replied vaguely, even though both of the girls had a relatively good idea of who she was going to speak to. She stood up, walking out of the dorm and to the common room where a small group of males were standing, the three of them looking towards Aziana before the blonde and the brunette scattered, leaving the black-haired boy by himself.

“Can I speak with you, Lestrange?” Aziana questioned in an all too calm tone, too calm for the fire that was sitting in her eyes.

“I was kind of hoping you would ask me that…” Linx replied, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the room.

“And why would that be? Because you need clarification that you’re an ass?” Aziana replied quickly.

“No, because…” he looked around one last time before his voice dropped to a whisper. “It’s because I had no choice. Tom said he would hurt her if I didn’t, I think he’s getting anxious, that one of the Death Eater’s will tell someone about what’s happening, about what he did last year. He’s beginning to stop every one of us from being with other people, it’s not like him stopping Avery from talking to you, that was from jealousy, this is something completely different. It’s like he’s afraid.”

“He’s probably on edge because of the extra people being here...” Aziana trailed off.

“Can you tell Constance-”

“And have Tom find out? I’d rather not. Just stay away from Constance, I’ll talk to Tom.” She cut him off. “I'm serious, Lestrange, you speak to Constance again and I might kill you myself. Wait until I have all of this sorted out. Then you might be able to.” Her words echoed through his mind as she went to the dorm that Tom shared with Eugene, Linx and Abraxas. Knocking on the door, she heard movement from inside, platinum blonde hair atop the teenage boys head as he opened the door to see who it was.

“Is Tom there?” Aziana asked rather gently, surprised by how well she was concealing her anger.

“Yes…” Abraxas trailed off.

“May I speak to him?” She asked, then remembering her manners. “Please.”

“Of course, let me get him for you.” Malfoy’s reply was bitter as he closed the door, she heard voices from inside of the room, but waited patiently for Tom to come out.

“Sandoval-”

“You might want to close that door, Tom, because I don’t think you’ll want them to hear what I have to say to you right now.” She stated, cutting off whatever condescending greeting he had planned for her.

“Excuse me?” He questioned, his eyes darkening in anger.

“You heard me Tom. I may know that you’re an idiot, but I also know that you aren’t deaf.” She snapped, hearing snickers from inside of the room, Tom closed the door and turned towards her again.

“Is there a reason behind this?” Looking slightly wary, as if he did something he shouldn’t of. Although, Aziana was unsure if it was due to this predicament or something else entirely.

“Yes there is, if you must know. Why have you forbidden relations of your followers with other people? Such as Linx and Constance, just as an example. What are you afraid of, exactly?” Her words were sharp, her anger clear but obscured by her regal personality.

“I'm not afraid of anything, Aziana, I just want my followers to be focused on the cause we are fighting for. Distractions are something our group cannot afford.” His reply made her laugh. It wasn’t light hearted, it was a dry, dark laugh.

“Don’t lie to me, Riddle, you’ll regret it if you do. Something has changed, what is it? Are you afraid of something, or are you just jealous? Jealous that you’re followers have the capability to invest themselves in a relationship while you’re probably going to live out the entirety of your days alone?” Her words were completely blunt, knowing that she was right with her guess. It was jealousy, it had to be.

“Remember who you are speaking to Sandoval, do you realise what I could do to you?” His question fell on apathetic ears.

“Does it look like I care what you could do to me? Think about what you’re trying to threaten me with, Riddle, because I can tell you that nothing can make me afraid of you. Now, as your adviser, this choice of yours to disallow relationships outside of your little group of Death Eaters is not the correct route. In all honesty, it is fairly injudicious and will destroy the trust that your followers have in you. By creating this ban you have shown that you do not trust your followers, that distrust will be resonated in return. If they think that they are untrusted then they will begin to question your leadership, your intentions… your ability to make the right decisions. You chose me to be your adviser, I'm supposed to advise you. Every decision should be run past me so you don’t make a fool of yourself in the long run. You need to fix this, Riddle, or you’re going to regret it.” She stated, turning and walking away before his silvery voice made her turn back around to face him.

“Maybe you’re right…” She looked directly into his eyes after he finished speaking.

“Regarding what exactly?” Her question seemed overly loud in the silent corridor, her words almost bouncing off the dark walls. His next words hung around her after he spoke them, his form disappearing back into his dorm not a moment after finishing.

“All of it.”

***

It was the night of announcement. The Champions would be chosen, glory would be bestowed upon their names as the participants of this grand tournament. Aziana sat next to Constance, away from Tom due to the anger she still held towards him. Every student ate their food quickly, wanting to find out who would be chosen sooner rather than later. Dessert had already been finished by most of the students, chatter filling the large hall at an almost deafening decibel.

“I didn’t tell you, I’ve been asked out on a study date.” Constance stated, facing Aziana with a large smile on her face.

“By who?”

“One of the boys from Durmstrang, Tobias Pederson. He’s the really hot one… he’s really popular at Durmstrang because of his knowledge of the Dark Arts and the amount of power he has. He’s also the son of a freaking amazing Quidditch player, so they all want to be friends with him because of that… it’s the same for everyone here, but he says that I'm different. I want to be friends with him because of his brain, so he asked me to study with him, to help him improve his English.” She explained, the smile still largely present. It had been agreed that mention of Linx’s name would be left to absolutely necessary situations.

“So which one is he?” Aziana asked, looking at a group of Durmstrang students.

“The one looking at me with a stupid smile on his face.” Constance replied, and that made him quite easy to spot out of the group. He had deep brown eyes and dark blonde hair, looking excited about something… or a few things. “He put his name in the cup, he’s hoping he gets chosen.”

“Did you put yours in?” Aziana asked as Tobias finally looked away from the strawberry blonde.

“Oh, no. I am not one to get into this stupid tournament, people have died doing it so I would much rather not. How about you?”

“Same as you, same _reasons_ as you.” _And let’s not forget the fact that I'm from the bloody future and that could have severe impacts on the timeline._

“Well, let’s wish luck to whichever stupid idiot gets chosen for this.” Constance replied, picking up her cup as Aziana also did.

“To idiocy.” The latter girl decided to make a toast, the strawberry blonde repeating the words before the two clinked the cups together and taking a sip of their different juices.

“It has finally arrived, the hour all of you have been waiting for. The announcement of the Triwizard Champions!” Headmaster Dippet brought attention to the front of the hall, the Goblet of Fire sitting with it’s flame still alight. “I know how desperate you all are to know so I won’t drag it out any longer. Let’s find out who are three Champions are!” He walked towards the goblet, everyone watching as the flame changed colour while spitting out a piece of paper. The professor caught it, unfolding it and stating who it was.

“And the Beauxbatons Champion is… Vera Penske!” There was an echo of female screams, the few male students that had come with them also shouting their excitement. Vera stood up, her bright blonde hair and blue eyes prominent and yet common features, she stood up and followed direction from the teachers to go into a room behind the Great Hall.

The Goblet then changed the colour of it’s flame again, another piece of paper flying through the air and landing in Dippet’s hand.

“And for Durmstrang, we have Tobias Pederson!” At that announcement the mentioned boy turned to look back at Constance with a large smile on his face while he stood up, disappearing to where Vera had also gone.

“I wonder who it’s going to  be…” Constance whispered to her friend.

“I honestly have no clue as to who it could be.” She replied.

“Tom Riddle, maybe?” Constance offered up an idea, and Aziana weighed the option for a moment.

“He wouldn’t be interested in something so… trivial. He would be interested if it were against powerful wizards that are out of school. He doesn’t need to prove himself to be the most powerful student… he knows he is. He wouldn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire, he has no need to.” Aziana replied, Constance murmuring her agreement to the statement. The next piece of paper landed in Dippet’s hand, his face showing a slight bit of confusion and questioning before his voice boomed around the room.

“Our Hogwarts champion is… Aziana Sandoval.” The screams of excitement drowned out her ears, almost forcing her to not hear Constance’s words spoken from next to her.

“I thought you said you didn’t put your name in…” She trailed off.

“I didn’t.” Aziana replied, her eyes looking towards Tom who had an expressionless look on his face. “I think I know who might have…” She trailed off, standing up and walking to the front of the Hall and then joining the other two champions in the other room.

“And you are…” Vera trailed off, obviously feeling that I was inferior to them.

“Aziana Sandoval, I am the Hogwarts champion.” She stated, and as she did the weight of the situation almost made her knees buckle. This wasn’t supposed to happen, and she would need to discuss with Tom _why_ it happened.

“It is nice to meet you, Sandoval, you are a friend of Constance, yes?” Tobias asked, thinking every word out carefully and speaking slowly. His English seemed fairly good for wanting extra lessons from her friend.

“Yes, I am.” Aziana replied, ignoring the look of disdain being shot to her from Vera. She was probably the kind of person that saw Aziana as beneath her, unworthy of being in her presence.

“So why were you chosen? There are people more worthy of your position, no?” _Oh god you are going to be ruined in this damn tournament you racist little-_

“In fact, I am one of, if not, _the_ smartest student in this school, Miss Penske. So please, don’t be surprised when I beat you in this tournament. Wouldn’t want your oversized ego to take hit, darling.” Aziana responded, keeping calm since she had been in this situation too many times to count.

“Excuse me?” Vera replied, her voice way to uptight than necessary.

“You heard me, Penske, I don’t think I’ll need to repeat myself, will I?”

***

“So, when is the first task?” It was about the twentieth time she had been asked that exact question.

“First of all, I find out when everyone else finds out, and second of all, why the hell do you care?” The question was hard and cold, directly to the point.

"You're my adviser, Aziana, I need to know that you are prepared because you are essential to my future plans. Losing you would be rather... devastating to the Death Eaters." Tom stated nicely, acting a part in her eyes lifting from the book pages to meet his. She was reading up on charms, on everything she could at the ever looming first task became closer. It had already been a week since her name was read out and she was forced to be a part of the tournament.

"You don't have to hide behind the front of 'Death Eaters', I know that it's you who truly cares about my wellbeing." Aziana replied, watching as he sat down slowly across from her.

"I do not care for you, I care about your power. Your abilities. It would be a waste if you were to die." He stated, her eyes still locked on his in an extremely intense way. As if she could see through him, see through his light lies.

"You can say that as much as you like, Tom, but we both know that's a lie. You care about me, not my power, that's just an added bonus." She stated quickly, watching as his face showed his surprise at her boldness. "Come on, Tom. After Little Hangleton, you can't say otherwise. The way you touched my face, the way you spoke to me, what you said to me... you can't lie to me."

"And what if I did?" He asked, picking up one of the books surrounding her table in the library.

"If you lied to me, thought about lying to me or tried to hide something from me. First of all, I would know because I know what your tell is, and second, you would end up regretting it. My wrath is something you do not want to be faced with, Tom Riddle." She stated, still not dropping eye contact with him.

"What's my 'tell'?"

"Are you here to help me or are you here to get on my nerves? If it's the latter, you are succeeding exceptionally. If it was the first, get reading and note down anything that may help me in a Task that I know nothing about." Aziana deadpanned without a second thought, ignoring his question completely.

"You don't have a single clue about it?" The question was surprisingly gentle, without a hint of malice.

"No, now write down any charm, spell or hex that could come in handy in any situation."


	19. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just had to jinx it… didn't you?” Tom whispered as he saw what she did, a hoard of Dementors descending from the sky.

From the arrival of the other schools it was as if she had just begun in the past again, but it seemed to be worse. The racial slurs and constant hatred towards her was something that she thought was done, that it would all be behind her. Instead, she was faced with another round of this subjugation while walking through the halls the night before the first task.

“Aziana!” She’d know that voice anywhere. The nasally, high pitched tenor accompanied with the idiotic French accent could only lead to one person. Vera Penske.

“Penske, what a lovely surprise.” The sarcasm coming from her without a second thought and as harshly as one might imagine it to be.

“Wish I could say the same about you, darling.” She replied, Aziana stayed silent, not really offended or caring about the French girl… or the six other students that were with her. She was too weak to face Aziana alone, she needed the backup of multiple others. _But surely they know that they would need more than a group of seven amateurs to take me down…_ the thought ran through her head quickly. “You know, I didn’t think that you deserved to be a Champion in this tournament, but I know why you are. Apparently a strong charm was put on the cup, rigging it to choose a specific person.”

“That’s lovely, but do you honestly think I care?” Aziana then asked, inching her hand closer to the wand in her cloak pocket. Saying she was intimidated by the group of them would be a complete lie, if she wasn’t afraid of Tom Riddle then no amount of international, somewhat idiotic students wouldn’t be able to make her feel even the slightest bit petrified.

“I would, because the teachers are all looking into it, and there’s rumours going around that it was someone from Hogwarts.” One of her ‘friends’ added.

“And you think it was me? Honestly?” Aziana asked, and it was obvious that they thought that by their expressions. “Why in the name of hell would I even want to be a part of this stupid tournament? The reason it ended in the first place was because students have a tendency to _die_ whilst competing. I didn’t even put my name in the cup...” As she spoke she realised something, there was one person who would want to put her name in the cup. One person who would want to _test_ her. One person who would manage to find a way to manipulate the Goblet into spitting out her name without question… “Now, if you wouldn’t mind I have more important matters to attend to rather than this rather horrible attempt at an interrogation.”

She turned to walk away, having someone in mind that would need to be spoken to gently in a harsh tone accompanied by eloquent wording. Originally she had planned on shouting when she found him, starting with words, then maybe escalating it to someone else. But as she walked through the forest, where the snake charm had told her to go, and laid eyes on him she knew that was no longer the path she was going to take. She lifted her wand, throwing a harsh jinx into his back and watching with a smirk as he stumbled from the impact.

“Aziana…” He trailed off, but she stayed silent. “What did I do?” He asked as he turned around, a smile on his face as if to seem less menacing.

“You put my name in the Goblet of Fire and you charmed it to choose me for Hogwarts.” Aziana stated simply, Tom’s face falling for only a moment before his façade was back in place.

“Azia-”

“Don’t even think of lying to me!” She cut him off. “It makes sense, this bloody _test_ is to see if I'm worthy of becoming more than an adviser to you. I didn’t put my name in so I _know_ that someone else did, I guess I always knew it was you but I was hoping it wasn’t. The stupid thing was that I was beginning to actually trust you, that I believed you wouldn’t do that to me. You know I didn’t want to do this idiotic tournament… but I guess what I want doesn’t matter, does it? It’s all up to you, because you need to have control, don’t you _my Lord_?” She asked, both of them seemed to know the answer as silence ensued her words, so she then turned around.

“Keep the necklace on, it will help you.” He stated, but she ignored him. Walking away was too easy, he didn’t try and stop her in any way.

She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing… or a very bad one.

***

Aziana stood in the middle of the three Competitors, awaiting further instruction from Headmaster Dippet. Ahead of the three stood the forbidden forest, behind were a set of stands in a semi-circular fashion. Among the front row were the three Headmasters, but as Aziana scanned the crowd for a particular face she couldn't see them.

She had been sure that he would be there, awaiting her imminent failure, but instead, Tom Riddle was nowhere to be found. Unsure of what that meant she turned to look back at the forest.

“In front of us are two clear things! The three Champions and Hogwarts’ infamous Forbidden Forest! Inside are creatures beyond your wildest dreams, both dangerous and delightful! But also, surrounded by centaurs, awaiting rescue, are three people. One for each of the Champions. The aim is to find that person, free them and get them back to where you are standing right now! The first to achieve this goal will gain the most points for this round!” Headmaster Dippet announced to the entire school and their visitors.

_“Keep the necklace on, it will help you.”_

Tom's words from the night before echoed through her head. He must be in the forest as her damsel in distress. He must've known…

She eyed the two other competitors carefully, making sure they didn't see the silver snake beginning to writhe on her necklace chain.

“These people have an emotional connection with you, whether they be your friend, more than a friend or a family member! Oh, and you only have an hour to complete the task! So, without further ado, let the First Task… Begin!” As soon as she heard the blast of a wand shooting a flare into the sky she took off into the forest, feeling the small snake wind it's way up the chain and towards her ear like it normally did when directing her. She thought about using the charm, whether it could be seen as ‘cheating’ but she discerned it. The other two would have other means to find their ‘loved ones’, Aziana had no other connection to Tom beside the snake charm. Especially with the anger she felt towards him.

“Would you like me to direct you to-”

“The ‘Dark Lord’? Yes. Yes I would.” Aziana cut the snake off, still absentmindedly running through the trees in hopes that she was going the right direction. She immediately stopped as she heard a noise from behind her, turning to face the noise she directed her wand in the direction the dry, snapping sound had come from. She calmed as her eyes laid on the creature, a thestral none the less.

“Turn back around, and go straight.” The charm told her, so she immediately turned back around without a second thought, running straight into a web.

“Oh no…” She whispered to herself, realising that she wasnt pulling through the web. She was stuck to it. Thankfully her face was free enough for her to turn and look at the acromantula that was heading directly for her. The damn spider was the size of an elephant, creeping it's way down the overly large web to reach it's dinner. Her.

_Think rationally, Aziana. What do Acromantulas hate?_

Light.

“Lumos maxima!” Her words were loud and clear, since she was unable to move her arm to use her wand effectively. Still, a large orb of light formed, heading towards the spider and keeping it at bay as she tried to think of a way out of the web. “Incendio.” She stated calmly, fire coming out of her wand and surrounding her body, burning the web away so she could break free and continue running.

She didn't care about the orb of light she left behind, it would be payback for the spider ever thinking about eating her.

“Towards your right.” The snake told her, so she angled her body that way, not stopping her running. She needed to get there first, and aside from that, she was on a strict time limit. An hour. And she was sure that ten minutes had already passed. Although, she felt this was too easy. This was not dangerous, this was not challenging. They were just running through the forest in hopes of finding the people they were looking for.

And she had.

Within a clearing were the three people who needed saving, a herd of centaurs surrounding them with bows and arrows clear to see. Aziana kind of admired the centaurs, they always had an air of superiority over others, always so confident in their doings.

She walked slowly into the clearing, bowing her head towards them as she moved. They let her walk into their circle, and when she was past them she looked up to find the one she was after. But from there she was confused…

Both Constance and Tom were bound to a wooden pole, along with a younger boy at the other end. Her only friend and the only person she's ever been attracted to. Which one was actually hers to take?

Her question was soon answered as she heard footsteps coming from behind her, the Durmstrang champion, Tobias Pedersen, ran through the centaurs, showing no respect and freeing Constance from her bindings before carrying her out of the clearing. Well, that makes things easier for Aziana. She made quick work of the bonds, however, he seemed to be stuck in a trancelike state…

She wasn't strong enough to carry him physically, so magic would have to do it. She easily levitated him, carrying him slowly out of the clearing. Once they had made it back into the cover of the trees Aziana heard a sharp intake of breath, and she saw Tom coming back to reality.

“Tom?” She asked.

“Aziana.” He replied, obviously snapped out of whatever he was under.

“We have to move, I've almost been eaten by an acromantula and I don't want to know what else is in this forest. I know exactly how I got here and I know exactly how to get back. In all honesty this was a bit too easy to find you.” She stated.

“It's not getting to us that's the hard part, it's getting us back.” Tom replied, looking in her direction but not actually at her. It was almost as if… oh no.

“Tom, are you blind right now?” She asked him, and you could see it on his face that he hated it.

“Yes. If I would have known that this was part of the deal I never would have done it for you.” He hissed.

“Oh darling, you didn't have to do this for me, it's such a grand gesture. Of course I forgive you.” She stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see it.

“I know that was sarcastic but there's no need to lie, I chose to do this before what happened last night. Now it might be good for you to know that they have also taken my wand from me.” She sighed after he finished speaking.

“You really are useless…” she whispered, looking around as if an idea would spring to mind if how to fix the situation. “I probably won't be able to get your vision back so I won't waste my time on that. I can't carry you because you're too large for me to do so. You probably won't let me levitate you all the way because it will be highly embarassing for you and I won't have my wand free if we come across any other creatures. There is another way… I think.”

“We have to move quickly, Aziana.” Tom told her.

“We don't have to move quickly, we have to move efficiently. Tobias is carrying Constance, even though he may not tire he will be moving slower as he has her weight as well as his own. As far as I am aware, Vera hasn't gotten to the other boy yet. We are in the middle, and we have a chance of winning this one.” She stated. “You're going to walk in front of me-”

“Aziana, that does not make-”

“You haven't heard the rest, Tom, so shut up and listen. I am trusting you to go into my mind, you can look through my eyes and see what I see. It's about as good as we're going to get to getting your vision back. But, if you do so much as go further into my mind, even just the smallest bit I will shut you out and you will be levitated the rest of the way. Got it?” She asked, and he nodded. “Good. Now get into my thoughts.” Her words were rushed, but he did as she said, getting into her mind and focusing only on what she was currently seeing. “Let's go.” She stated, waiting for him to start walking.

It took a few minutes for him to get used to the distorted view of the world, but soon enough and they were beginning to run through the forest.

“This is too easy…” Aziana trailed off, watching darkness set in around them. She knew that the best of forty minutes had passed, and although it was taking longer than expected to get back it was all too simple. There were no other dangerous creatures coming towards them. There was just the forest, and that seemed too easy.

“Don't say that, Aziana. I am blind and without my wand, only seeing through your bloody mind.” Tom told her.

“But it's too simple for the Tournament. There's not enough danger, just one acromantula isn't enough… pizzazz.”

“Pizzazz?”

“For lack of a better term, yes. Pizzazz.” She suddenly felt the cold creeping in on her, and when she looked around a layer of frost was beginning to cover the ground. As she looked up she saw what could be the worst thing for her to face, for it was the one thing she couldn't actually use a charm against.

“You just had to jinx it… didn't you?” Tom whispered as he saw what she did, a hoard of Dementors descending from the sky.

“Why of all things do they have Dementors? They should be at Azkaban!” She shouted, casting an invisibility charm on herself without a second thought. Panicked thoughts rushed through her head.

“Just cast a Patronus, Aziana, its a charm, that's your specialty.” He hissed at her, not realising that she had made herself invisible.

“I can't make a Patronus.” She whispered.

“What do you mean?” He asked her.

“I physically cannot make a Patronus. Just like you. I have no happy memories to base one off of.” She answered.

“Why are they heading directly to me?”

“Because they can't see me.”

“Aziana-”

“I'm sorry…” She trailed off, watching as they began to drag him from her side. She almost wanted them to Kiss him. She almost wanted for them to render him Soulless. He deserved it, after all. He put her name in the Cup. He will destroy the world. He will kill millions of innocent people, with and without magic. He will have no remorse for it.

She watched as the Dementors started taking it in turns to suck out his soul… and for some reason it hit her hard, like a punch in the chest. She couldn't watch him be harmed. She was almost as bad as he was, and that wouldn't do.

She first tried a Patronus charm, but it failed, barely making a wisp of light.

There has to be another way…

Suddenly, fire shot out of the end of her wand, filling the small clearing they were in and creating a dome around her and above Tom.

But he wasn't moving.

“Tom…” she whispered, thinking he might have been being overdramatic like he tends to be. But still, he did not move. “Tom!” Her shout was louder than expected as she tore across the clearing towards him. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. Had she taken too long? Was she too late? Was he without a soul? Just an empty shell?

“Tom, please… don't do this to me.” She whispered. “I'm sorry, please just wake up.” She kept her voice low. “God damn it, Tom. Wake the hell up.” Still he did not stir. “Tom, please…” She trailed off, moving to hold his face in one hand. He was so cold… “I'm sorry.” Aziana stated again, and just as she closed her eyes in acceptance she heard him take a sharp breath, her eyes snapping open again to see his.

“Are you okay?” she asked him, feeling like it was a stupid question but voicing it anyway.

“Do I look okay to you?” He asked spitefully.

“You don't look absolutely horrible…” She trailed off.

“That's good to know.” Tom replied, forcing an eyeroll out of Aziana.

“Think you can move?” She asked him next.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Okay, well think sad thoughts. If the Dementors sense happiness then this isn't going to work.” She told him, casting her invisibility charm on him, the charm still working on her. Her mind went to her parents’ deaths. Watching as it all happened from the corner of the lounge room, only six years old but casting her first charm too early in her life to protect herself.

Her signature invisibility charm.

She dropped the dome of fire, watching as the Dementors flew around the clearing, looking for Tom but being unable to find him. One hovered directly over her, practically making what would be eye contact with her, if they had eyes. Her body didn't move a muscle, and she could feel the cold settling in around her… and within her. Soon enough and they all flew back to the sky, awaiting the next person to try and suck the happiness out of.

“Alright, let's move. I think we've only got ten minutes left.” Aziana whispered, helping Tom stand before they again began to move, him inside of her head again. Within a few minutes they made it back to the beginning, a roar coming from the stands as they did so. They had arrived second, behind Tobias who had carried Constance the entire way back.

As soon as they had broken the tree line Tom's vision had come back, and he was out of Aziana's mind.

Their focus turned to the crystal balls on the table in front of the Headmasters, displaying Vera’s face in the forest, surrounded by a number of Acromantulas. Fear seemed to grip her, maybe her biggest fear was of spiders. Hell, all of rhem probably faced what could be their biggest fear in there. Although they couldn't get Voldemort in for her, they got Dementors, something she is fearful of because she cannot scare them away. They are the one thing she cannot use a charm against, because the charm is based on something she is incapable of feeling.

Happiness.

It was a few more minutes before Vera made it back, but she scored no points for the round because she took over an hour. Of course Tobias scored more than Aziana for coming first, but she gained extra for the use of fire and how controlled it was, as well as the use of her invisibility charm.

So, after the First Task finished the order stood Tobias Pedersen, Aziana Sandoval and Vera Penske.


	20. 17: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sure you want to know?” He replied, his eyes darkening in a way she didn't understand.

It was dark outside, the cold, Slytherin common room was inhabited by only one person who had a blanket wrapped around her body as she stared into the green fire. The events of the First Task continuously ran through her mind, and she shivered at the fact that she had seriously contemplated letting the dementors have Tom Riddle.

She had learnt to trust him in some strange way, and he had broken that trust if only minorly. Aziana had known that he would have done something like that, but she never imagined that he would take it that far. Death is a common theme with the Tournament, and Tom must be confident in her abilities to possibly send her into a premature demise.

Sounding movement reached her ears, her eyes immediately turning towards the source of the sound and finding another person awake. From the paleness of their skin which absorbed the light, she was easily able to tell that it was Tom Riddle.

“Come to throw me into another death trap, Tom? Can I know this time or will it be another secret of yours?” The question rolled off of her tongue without a second thought, anger was still a clear emotion, especially since there had been no effort from Tom to attempt reconciliation.

“Aziana, I realise now how my actions may have affected you and did not take into-”

“I don’t want a speech, I want an apology. I want to know how you’re going to make it up to me, I know you’ve learnt from your mistakes, I know you regret what you did and I know you aren’t going to do it again.” She cut him off, knowing she was right he moved onto the next part of his planned speech. Tom first sat down on the leather couch opposite Aziana.

“It is hard for me to say this, but I apologise for my actions. Reflecting on it, I could have gone about it in a better way.” He stated, and although Aziana had many snide comments to reply to that with she held them in. “To make it up to you, I would like to ask you to accompany me to the Yule Ball.” Those words led to Aziana no longer being able to hold back.

“You have no idea about women, do you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as his expression changed comically. “Asking me to a ball? While I'm angry at you? I understand that you honestly thought that might work, but it won’t. You need to do something for me, not ask me out to this dance like it’s a favour or a chore for you. You need to _show_ me that you’re sorry and do anything to make it up to me.” She explained, seeing Tom become confused. “And don’t just buy me something if it doesn’t have meaning and just looks pretty, my trust cannot be bought.”

“Aziana-”

“You have made me look like a fool, Tom. There are rumours going around, ones where people are saying that someone rigged the Goblet to choose me. Do you realise how much it hurts for me to feel like I had been chosen, a black girl in this school, in this place surrounded by people who demean me, to be the Champion for my school, deemed worthy over anyone else in Hogwarts and then to have that ripped away because you wanted to test me. Until you understand that emotional pain, you won’t ever receive my forgiveness, and until you do you can have your damn necklace back.” Aziana cut him off, taking the silver chain off of her neck and handing it to him. “Think about it overnight, you might get a bright idea.” She added before walking back to her dorm and going to bed, lying awake for most of the night.

***

After lessons had finished for the day, all Hogwarts students in year levels four to seven were called back into the Great Hall, only to experience a dancing lesson in preparation for the Yule Ball. It had bored most of the students there, including Aziana. As soon as she could she left, going to the room she had used last year to do ballet practice and doing exactly that.

As she began stretching her mind wandered to the one event of the lesson that kept her from falling asleep from boredom, when Tom volunteered to first be taught by Professor Merrythought. Aziana was sure it was an attempted act of forgiveness, the both of them knew that she was too valuable to let slip between his fingers so easily.

He had been willing to stand up and face embarrassment, which was something he wouldn’t normally do, and she was sure it had been for her. Although it wasn’t the amount of extravagance she had been hoping for in the physical apology, she knew that it would be one of the best tries that Tom could give and in reality she had expected a lot less.

Was it enough for her to forgive him though?

Her body and feet were warm, her limbs stretched and ready for dancing. Wandlessly, she started the music, her body instantly moving in time with the beat and conveying emotion through every small movement she made. She stopped moving suddenly before taking her right leg behind her and lifting it as high as she could, balancing in what was similar to the splits as she then heard someone at the door. Still focused on holding the move she turned her head slightly to see no one other than Tom Riddle walking into the room.

Temporarily ignoring his presence, she continued dancing, focusing on each movement and carefully thinking about her technique as she completed the routine. When the music stopped so did she, then making eye contact with the teenage boy who had been watching her intently.

A silent conversation seemed to pass between them, one that showed he was trying his hardest and she understood that. After the strange moment she continued her practice, continuing for two hours while Tom continued to watch, changing from standing to sitting after a while. Once she was finished she walked over to where Tom was, sitting next to him as she took off her pointe shoes and standing up again as she put her trousers on. Tom then stood up, handing her a pair of socks and shoes… her own from her dormitory.

“Thank you, Tom.” She spoke the first words between them since their argument, slipping the socks and shoes on and picking up her bag. They then began walking back to the common room, Aziana trying something subtle to see if he would respond. Her body shivered, and the response was immediate. His hands went to his robe, untying it and putting it over her shoulders to keep her warm. Silence continued to ensue them, not a word being spoken until they were inside of the common room and about to part ways.

“You’re forgiven, Tom.” Aziana stated as she took his robe off of her shoulders and gave it back to him. “I would like to have my necklace back now.” She stated, and so Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver chain with the snake charm hanging off of it. “Now, unless you have asked someone else which I highly doubt, I would like to ask if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball.” As Aziana spoke a small smile played on her lips, knowing that he had wanted to ask her first.

“I would love to.” Tom replied, although he seemed completely expressionless Aziana knew that he was somewhat happy about the dispute being over.

“Excellent, I’ll meet you outside of the Great Hall, before we have to go in.”

***

Aziana took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, again, seeing how constance had outdone herself wtih Aziana's hair and makeup. Aside from the she kept looking at her dress. She had taken Tom's idea from the Christmas party the year before… well two years ago for Aziana.

She wore an emerald green dress, a sweetheart neckline without sleeves, but a fair bit of black detailing on the corset-like torso. It was tight, she was barely able to breathe, but she knew that she looked better than what anyone else would at the ball. And that was fine, because she was, after all, the Champion for Hogwarts. She slipped her heels on, the silver colour of her shoes matching the snake necklace and other silver jewellery she wore.

Without Constance helping her with all this, she knew she wouldn't look half as good.

She knew that she had to be there that little bit earlier, because she was a Champion, and because they had to open the Ball with the first dance. Walking through the halls by herself let her think about what she was doing, how she seemed to be making a difference in Tom now. There were a lot of people standing outside of the great hall, waiting for their dates, and as she began to descend the stairs she locked eyes with hers.

Tom was wearing a black and white suit, his hair slicked back as usual while his eyes followed her form down the stairs and as she walked to his side.

“So… you look handsome tonight.” Aziana stated, taking in his appearance again.

“And you look stunning.” He replied smoothly.

“Thank you.” Aziana's reply was short as the crowd of people began filing into the room. She made sure she was on his right side, holding his arm as he bent it for her, the couple standing behind the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champions and their escorts. “You ready to dance, Tom?” She then asked.

“No.” He answered bluntly.

“I expected nothing less…” Aziana trailed off.

“I see you took my advice by wearing green.” Tom changed the topic, and Aziana looked down at her dress, taking extra care with the skirt and making sure the split didn't ride up any higher than what it's supposed to.

“Maybe it was personal choice and had absolutely nothing to do with you.” Her words were quick and spoken sweetly.

“I doubt that.”

“Oh, I forgot. Tom Riddle is always right, isn't he? That's why he needs me as an adviser, because faults are not a part of Tom Riddle’s persona.” She almost laughed as she spoke.

“Careful what you say, Sandoval, I might have to teach you a lesson.” With those words she did laugh.

“Teach me a lesson? Good luck with that. I mean, how, exactly, do you even plan on ‘teaching’ me a ‘lesson’?” She argued.

“You sure you want to know?” He replied, his eyes darkening in a way she didn't understand. This wasn’t the normal, evil kind of darkening. If she was a little insane, she might call it… sensual.

“I believe so.” She replied, tilting her head to the side to reveal some of her neck to him. She would play his little game if that's what he wanted, but he had to know that she would win.

“Well…” He trailed off, pushing aside a piece of hair that was sitting over her shoulder. The foyer was now empty, only filled with the champions and their partners, and she was glad for that fact as he began trailing his fingers along her collarbone. “I would start with-”

The doors burst open, cutting him off as the three couples began walking into the Hall.

“You better believe that you're going to finish telling me.” Aziana whispered to him as they took their positions, her body turning to Tom's as his hand ran down her back to find it's correct resting place and pull her closer to him, her hand placed upon his shoulder. Instinctively their spare hands found each other, her brown eyes locking onto his dark blue irises. The music began and they so did their waltz, moving in sync with each other and feeling the weight of everyone's eyes on them.

The strange girl unlike anyone else in the school and the strange boy who has a dark aura around him. Both as powerful as each other, and yet both as incapable of love. Not that Tom knew that much yet…

People began to join in with the waltz, everyone moving in time with the music and seeming to be in sync with each other. But Aziana was barely aware of what was happening around her, for in front of her was a teenage boy who had confided in her. She didn't think of him as Voldemort anymore, nor did she think of him as the person who would turn into her biggest fear. Instead, she saw him as a troubled young man with a dark past and a possibly darker future, she saw him as someone who was capable of a lot of good and a lot of bad. She saw him as an equal… almost like a reflection of herself in a strange way.

His past was so similar to hers, in ways of their coming to be, of their experiences in orphanages and of being different in school. But there was always going to be that one difference, that her first few years of living allowed her to have a sense of humanity, of compassion, an understanding of empathy and a slight idea on what love should feel like. Tom didn't have that, but he also doesn't have the memories of his parents dying in front of him at the tender age of six. Of course, that was her burden to bare, and one she chose to do so alone.

The song finished playing too soon, and after another two played and ended, almost immediately Tom let go of her and walked away. She wasn’t sure why that had hurt her so much, but she walked towards the drinks and saw Constance in a black dress dancing with Tobias. She was alone, still unsure as to what had called for her being left so suddenly without explanation.

One of the boys from Durmstrang asked her to dance, and for lack of an excuse she said yes. His grip was too tight, his movements were too rough and he didn’t hold her attention for long. Instead of losing focus of everything around her she became consumed by her surroundings and the people who were watching her. Specifically, one set of dark eyes watching from a table while next to a few of his followers, he had a strange look on his face, one that could only be explained by one exact emotion.

Jealousy.

Aziana turned to pretend to focus on the person she was dancing with while a smile crept onto her face. She had figured something out, something that she could use against him. It was another hour after she had finished the dance with the Durmstrang student that she decided to try something else to see if Tom would redisplay that emotion, to exert some form of possessiveness over her. The perfect opportunity arose as she went to get another drink, the unmistakeable platinum blonde hair of Abraxas Malfoy.

“Malfoy, it’s lovely to see you.” She stated, looking towards where she knew Tom was standing and finding his eyes were on her. Knowing that she gave a small, flirtations smile towards Malfoy.

“Um, sure Sandoval.” Abraxas was about to walk away when the next words came from Aziana’s mouth.

“Would you like to dance with me? Just one…” She trailed off, waiting for Tom to act as Abraxas nodded hesitantly and took her hand and walked her in between the people dancing. They then went to turn towards each other, getting ready for one dance but were stopped before they could begin.

“Aziana, could I steal you away?” Tom’s voice echoed around her, a dark smile coming onto her face as she realised she was in control of the situation. Abraxas was too afraid to speak, so she did.

“Malfoy and I are in the middle of a dance, Tom. Could you wait for the next song?” The question sounded innocent enough.

“I would much rather now.” Tom responded bluntly.

‘Well I wouldn’t.” Aziana replied, not even looking towards Tom as she spoke. He didn’t say anything else, instead taking the opportunity that Abraxas hadn’t to take hold of her hand. Because of that, Abraxas immediately backed away from Aziana and disappeared into the crowd. Shaking her head she turned to face the teenage boy who had fallen right into her trap. She kept that fact to herself as he danced with her, once again letting her lose focus on everything else happening in the room.

“If you want to dance with me now why did you stop an hour ago? You haven’t spoken with me since then.” She stated what she wanted to know the answer to, but Tom didn’t respond. He stayed silent as they continued dancing. “Fine, don’t answer me.” She whispered, her eyes looking past him. They continued with the awkward dance, waiting for the song to finish before he led her off to the side.

“You look beautiful tonight, Aziana, the green does suit you.” Tom stated before walking away, leaving the hall and most probably going back to his dorm. Aziana then looked to the group of people dancing together, spotting Constance’s strawberry blonde hair again and deciding that it would be best to go to bed.

She didn’t want to be here, and she no longer had any need to be either.


	21. 18: Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that moment he realised, he trusted Aziana completely…

Taking another deep breath while she walked, her mind once again ran over what she was about to do. Since the Yule Ball, those who wished to return home for the span of the holidays were freed, leaving very few people behind. Of the Slytherins there was Tom, Aziana, a fourth year named Linda and a first year whose name escaped Aziana’s memory.

Even those from the other schools had returned home for the break, and the once overfilled school now felt even emptier than normal. Walking through the halls towards her destination was filled with the normally unheard sound of her bare feet on the ground, the abnormal silence even allowed her to hear the rebounding echoes of her own breathing off of the walls.

She ignored the silence, knowing what she needed to do from here. It was a continuation of getting Tom to want her more than power. Since the Yule Ball he had become more possessive, shooting any male, or female, who chose to talk to her a foul look of disdain. Even when she sat with Constance in the Great Hall instead of at the table next to him, she would feel his cold eyes glaring at her.

Maybe what he felt was jealousy… he had already displayed possessiveness by disallowing Eugene to speak with her unless Tom himself deemed it necessary. Jealousy seemed like the next logical step, and that was when she began talking to others with more of a flirtatious smile instead of a look of ignorance. She had always enjoyed getting on Tom's nerves, and now she was able to do that without so much as lifting a finger.

Talking briefly to Abraxas Malfoy during the ball provoked Tom in a way she couldn't have imagined, his eyes turning dark and immediately walking towards the two. He had forced Malfoy away without so much as a word, then asking Aziana for another dance, after which he left the ball… but not before telling her yet again how beautiful she looked. Exactly like the Christmas party the year before.

She reached the door to the Prefect’s bathroom, thoughts still running through her head as to how her somewhat ridiculous plan would work. What the many varying outcomes could be. With a smirk she finally decided on going through with it, whispering the password to the Prefect’s bathroom and hearing the door unlock. As she opened door she kept a passive expression on her face, barely even looking towards the teenage boy sitting in the bath.

“That is a lot of bubbles for one person don't you think?” Her words were spoken with such an innocent tone that you would hipe they were spoken to someone other than Tom Riddle.

“What are you doing, Aziana?” Tom's words were somewhat harsh.

“Coming in to bathe, someone obviously forgot to put the bolt on the door.” She replied simply, still keeping a non-chalant exterior.

“You are not a Prefect, Head Girl or Quidditch Captain-”

“Well when the password is ‘bubble bath’ it's like you aren't even trying to keep it as a private bathroom. How does it feel to say that every time you want to come in here? The Dark Lord saying ‘bubble bath’, it must be a rather grand and entertaining sight.” She mused, taking her towel to the opposite end of the pool like bath.

“Do you realise the kind of punishment you would receive for being in here, especially whilst another is bathing?” Her first response to his words was pure laughter. Something that came rarely to her…

“Me in trouble? Could you imagine? I walk into Dippet's office, he asks me if I know why I'm there, I reply with a perfect lie of ‘no’, he then explains the story you told him and then I tell my side. How you invited me into the bathroom, I've liked you for a very long time you know, you have your way with me, then you left me here, saying for me to not tell a soul of what happened. You would lose your oh so precious title as Head Boy for certain and you would get a speech full of disappointment from Dippet. After all, who would they believe? The innocent, defenceless and used girl, or the boy with power and a clear ability of manipulation? My bet would be on the girl.” Her explanation was slow and purposeful, she knew what she was saying, and they both knew she was right.

“Now, if you would be so kind, I would love it very much if you could divert your eyes while I undress.” She stated,  waiting as he took a deep breath and looked away. She began to take her clothes off, his respect for her made him keep his eyes turned away, although he wasn't sure how long he could do so.

There was an audible sound of something making contact with the water, and he could feel the movement of the ripples against his skin.

“You can turn around now, Tom.” He heard her voice, and he did as she allowed him, turning around to see her face floating above the pool depth water. He always felt it was unnecessary, the size of the bathtub, but he rather enjoyed the usual privacy of the bathroom and how he could have the rather large room to himself. Aziana stayed the other side of the pool-sized bath, careful of her next steps. Watching him, she could see something flicker in his eyes… something that normally wouldn't be there. Something that, theoretically, shouldn't. It wasn't love, it was nothing like that, it was exactly what she had been searching for.

“Desire.” She stated, knowing very well that it would confuse the teenage boy.

“Excuse me?” He asked, his eyes no longer showing the previous emotion and instead expressing annoyance.

“That's how you were just looking at me, with desire.” She explained, suddenly her face fell below the water and then came back up again. “I promise I didn't look.” She stated, using a hand to smooth her now wet hair away from her face. It was ckear to see that Tom decided to ignore the last statement and go right back to the first one.

“I was not looking at you like that.” His defence was weak, only a simple denial. It almost made Aziana laugh.

“Yes you were, your eyes darkened, your pupils were dilated. Those are clear markers of attraction, of desire for another person.” Aziana's response was immediate, not holding back and not waiting for a moment to speak the words. Tom realised this, instead of attempting to deny the accusation he tried another tactic.

“I cannot feel that way about you, or anybody. You know that, Aziana.” He stated simply, continuing to argue even though he knew that she would retaliate with a more valid point than his.

“Jealousy, possessiveness and desire. You've displayed all three of those within the past 48 hours over me, so obviously you do.” She replied, going to one of the taps and turning it on, running the soapy water over her hair before turning it off and massaging the bubbles into her scalp.

“I think you are-”

“If I'm mistaken why did you practically pull me away from Abraxas at the ball? We were only having a friendly conversation.” Aziana cut him off, knowing how much it gets on his nerves.

“Well it was a little too friendly” Tom responded.

“What makes you say that?” The question was honest, wanting to know why he thought so even though that had been her aim when speaking to Malfoy.

“The way you were acting around him, it was-”

“Something that you would only want me to do around you.” Aziana again cut him off, watching as he struggled to find words to defend himself this time. “Jealousy and possessiveness in one foul swoop, Tom. I would say that we need another example for desire but that was clear before the Yule Ball even begun, when we had been outside, awaiting our entrance and you looked at me. You know what happened then, don't you?” She asked rhetorically, the memory running clear through her mind as his fingers dangerously traced her neck, whispering in her ear as if they were more than the Dark Lord and his adviser.

“You are walking into dangerous territory, Sandoval.” The response was probably supposed to be threatening, but Aziana didn't feel that way in the slightest.

“I don't think I am, Tom. You see, you may think that I don't know how to read you, but I do. You aren't going to hurt me, and there's two reasons behind that. The first is because I'm valuable to you and a key player in what you want to achieve. The second may come as a bit of a surprise to you…” She trailed off for suspense. “You don't want to hurt me, you physically and mentally do not wish me to encounter any harm. I know that because of how you acted around me that night you earned my forgiveness, you know very well that when I practice ballet that I will then walk around the school barefoot, but you brought me a pair of my socks and shoes to put on so my feet wouldn't get cold, you then proceeded to give me your robe when I shivered. You care about me, Tom, whether you want to admit to it or not.”

Somehow, Tom knew he couldn't respond to that, so instead his defeat was sounded by silence. The two, clearly finished with their time in the tub, just stared at each other for what seemeed like an eternity. Neither of them moved, instead she could feel Tom trying to get into her mind again, which she easily stopped him from doing.

“If you want to know if I feel the same way about you all you have to do is ask.” She stated, watching his expression change.

“You don't feel the same way as I do, I cannot care for you like you want me to, I cannot love you in time. You know that I was conceived-”

“Under the effects of a love potion, you're right I do know. But, do you honestly think that you're the only one? The only one who's parents were only together because of some stupid potion? Because you aren't, did the thought ever occur to you that I might understand what you're going through because I'm the same?” The question hung heavily in the air, and with Tom unsure how to respond a deafening silence seemed to follow. “My father, he fell in love with my mother, they worked together at the ministry after he moved here from Africa. But my mother and her family, they didn't want her to marry a black man, and my mother didn't want to either. It was an acute example of racism, and instead of letting her go, my father became obsessed. It was never a good thing that he worked in the Love department, he had direct access to Amortentia.  He had been doing a coffee and tea run for those who wanted it, extending to the Time department where my mother worked. It gave him the opportunity to slip it into her tea, which was what he kept doing for eight years after that.” She paused to take a breath before continuing.

“Then I came along, they were happy, but it was all fake. I never felt the same way as the other kids on the street, they would play, have fun, be happy, and then there was me. I never felt happy, I could never understand why. And then when I turned six, my father forgot a dose of amortentia, either that or he did it on purpose, hoping that she would stay wth him because of me. They argued, she was going to take me away with her, to get away from him, to get him fired from his job for continual sexual abuse. She never made it out the door. I had been sitting in the corner of the lounge room, watching the entire thing, I saw a flash of green from his wand and screamed out when my mother's body hit the floor. My father turned to me then, but it was as if he couldn't see me. Looking back on it now, it had been my first show of magic, I had created my invisibility charm that day and it had saved my life. My father then killed himself in front of me, and I was left an orphan.” She explained, leaving Tom once again unable to speak as he processed the new information. Her expression was blank, glad she was finally able to stop acting around him. She no longer needed to fake her emotions and it was if a weight had lifted off of her shoulders.

“I think I've had enough in here, if you wouldnt mind could you please look the other way as I get out.” She requested, watching as he nodded and turned around in the water. The water began moving, the sound of droplets hitting the tiles almost made him turn to see the source. Instead of turning to get a full view he looked carefully over his shoulder, not seeing anything at all. He knew he had turned out of choice, because he wanted to see her in her natural beauty, but instead there was empty air. “I thought you might try and look.” Her voice echoed around the bathroom, her towel moving to cover her body before she took away the invisibility charm.

As she began to dress herself the sound of water hitting the tiles made her breath hitch. It took almost too much to keep herself from turning around, but she didn't. She kept her focus on her clothes, dressing herself slowly and carefully as she knew that Tom was doing the same. Not only had that been a strange situation, but a lot of information had come to light that each was processing.

“If you had been anyone else-” Tom began, but Aziana cut him off.

“I would have most likely been Sylvia or Abraxas, they seem the most obsessed with you after all.” The sarcasm basically dripped from her words, turning to face him when she had finished buttoning up her shirt. As she did he slowly began walking towards her.

“That isn't exactly what I mean, Aziana. If you had been anyone else you would currently be undergoing a rigorous amount of torture, so much so that you would wish you were dead.” He explained, his eyes locked on her form as he continued to get closer.

“But I'm not anyone else, I'm me. So what are you going to do exactly?” She asked as he stood only inches away from her. He stayed silent as he lifted a hand to hold the back of her neck.

“I'm going to reward you.” He whispered, his eyes so similar to the night of the Yule Ball, of the Christmas party the year before and he had the look of wanting to try something, having a slight sense of curiosity like what he had shown in Little Hangleton after that visit with Morfin Gaunt. Aziana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“And how will you do that?” The question hung in the air as his thumb began to rub her skin absent-mindedly.

“I don't… I don't know.” He honestly sounded confused, not acting in any way, and by the time Aziana had opened her eyes to see his expression he was already heading towards the door, his hand having left her skin only moments ago. As the door closed behind him Aziana realised something, she wasn’t going to let him do that again, she had to get to him and know what he had been wanting to do, eveb though she had a good idea of what it would be.

She grabbed her towel and began the trek back to the common room while going faster than her normal pace, if she was going to catch Tom before he disappeared into his dorm she would need to. When she entered the common room she immediately saw him about to go down the hallway to his dorm, so she stopped him with the use of one word.

“Tom.” Speaking his name came out in more desperate of a tone than she had planned for, and that fact worried her immensely. Was this all still just a part of the plan to make him change or did she… did she actually want him to want her? She was afraid that it was the latter option.

He was intelligent, like her, he couldn't feel a good range of emotions, like her, he was a challenge to understand, like her. They were so similar in so many way, and yet so different in others. She couldn't say she wasnt attracted to him, but she wasn't supposed to act on the little amount of emotions she had, this was all supposed to be just getting him to want her more than the power he craved. Instead, she knew that she wanted him for herself, and that was something she would have to come to terms with.

“Tom, please turn around.” Aziana stated, watching carefully as his seemingly frozen body turned to face her. They both took a moment to look the other over, as if the new information that had come to light would have changed the other somehow… “What is it you are so curious about? You keep looking at me as if you want to try something, now I think I know what it is but I'm not exactly sure what you're waiting for. If you want to ask my permission before you do it then ask, if not then just do it.” Aziana stated, her eyes following Tom's form as he yet again walked towards her slowly. “What is it that you want?” She asked next, nearly whispering the words as he stood directly in front of her, his hand brushing up her arm before resting on her neck once again.

“I don't know what I want, Aziana, I just know it's you.” He told her, his voice gentle as he did so. His eyes trailed away from her and then back to her own eyes, that same curious look. “May I kiss you?” He asked, earning a smile of victory from Aziana.

“You may.” She answered, her body moving as he gingerly placed his lips against hers. He moved painfully slow, only curious about why people shared this contact, trying to figure out why when people care for each other they shared a kiss. But as he stood there, in such close proximity with Aziana, only touching her with his hand and his lips he realised it was because of the trust. He barely noticed that he had closed his eyes, but that was one of the defining factors. Trusting that specific person to be that close to you, both physically and emotionally, without a way of monitoring their actions and just believing they wouldn't hurt you while you couldn't see them.

In that moment he realised, he trusted Aziana completely… that he wanted something from her that he didn't from anyone else. It confused him, so he pulled away from her before walking away, leaving her alone wither her own thoughts on what had just transpired between the two of them.


	22. 19:The Dark Lady

Dreams were a commodity to Tom Riddle, he slept too little and when he did it was too heavily for his mind to play tricks on him. However, of late, his slumber has been disrupted by strange voices, some unfamiliar and others extremely recognisable. Each dream had a different effect on him as he woke, some forced him into a cold sweat and others made him…  _ feel _ things.

They sometimes held scenes of what he hoped to be his future, others held scenes of his past, others of the present, and then there were the ones that didn’t quite exist in any of those circumstances. Those ones confused him, they almost seemed like a part of an alternate universe, of a different timeline, of one where Aziana wasn’t a part of his life, or even with her simply being different in some strange way.

That was a common denominator, though. Aziana. She was always important, whether it was because of her presence or lack thereof. The ones where she seemed not to exist made him feel more… he wouldn’t use the word fearful, nor would he say worried, but perhaps a mild form of concern. He didn’t know why she sometimes wasn’t there in his dreams, whether she had left, whether she had died, whether she even existed in the first place.

But that didn’t matter, she was either there or she was not. It was always the first thing he took into account, because that was one of the only things that mattered. He wasn’t sure why, he just knew that it did.

It was the same situation as he now woke from his sleep, he felt something… but he was unsure as to what. His skin was cold, a layer of sweat covering his skin as he slowly sat up. It took a lot to make him fearful, and even more so to make him feel anything else.

In his head he had been with Aziana, holding her too close and too intimately. He was then pulled away from her, a strange faceless figure holding a wand next to her body. He remembered searching for his own wand, but being unable to find it, that was when he saw that the faceless figure actually had his wand in hand… and he wasn’t so faceless after all. He had red eyes, skin the colour of marble and a missing nose. He was threatening to take away Aziana, and he was beyond furious when he saw green light emit from the end of his wand, hitting Aziana in the side of the chest.

Her body immediately fell, limp, to the ground, darkness shrouding everything except for the noseless figure, himself and Aziana’s body. He didn’t know what to do, he felt like screaming, but he wasn’t going to… instead he needed to figure out who this noseless man was and why he wanted to take Aziana away from him.

He believed his dreams were connected to real life, that they could be telling him the future, almost like a vision. He knew he had seen the marble-skinned man before, his mind reflecting the memory of Defence Against the Dark Arts and when he had frozen with the boggart that had turned into his corpse… Aziana had stepped in front of him, the boggart then morphing into the man without a nose.

Aziana knew who the man was, and he would need to find out to prevent him from taking her away.

But for her to talk, he would need to give incentive for her to do so. He would need to prove that he trusts her, give her something that he had never and will never give to anyone else…

He knew exactly what he would have to do.

***

It was two days until the next Task, and without a clue as to what it could be Aziana had focused all of her spare time on researching any kind of spell or charm that may be useful. There had not been a meeting for the Death Eaters since the last Task and she was unsure as to why, but grateful she didn’t have to deal with that right now.

As she sat in the library with the time creeping ever closer to curfew the snake charm began to move, its body making its way up the chain, through her hair and to her ear. She took that as a signal to get moving, and so placed her book back on the shelf before walking out of the library.

_ “Master would like to see you in the dance room now.”  _ It hissed to her.

_ “Tell him that I'll get there when he learns some manners.”  _ She responded, already heading there.

_ “Master apologises, he would like to see you in the dance room now, please.”  _ Added emphasis was put onto the please.

_ “I will be there momentarily.” _ Aziana stated, turning down the last corridor before going into the room. “Oh all-powerful Master…” she trailed off, mockingly bowing towards Tom who seemed none to appreciative of the tone nor action.

“Aziana, I thought we had moved past this.”

“The snake continue calls you master so I shall continue to mock it.” She said simply, looking around the room before dropping her smile. “You haven’t spoken to me since…” Her mind flashed back to when they had kissed, but that had been two weeks ago, “... well you know, what’s so urgent now?”

“I’m sorry, Aziana, I have been preoccupied of late.” He told her, Aziana just waited for the explanation, not particularly caring but half interested. “It has come to my attention that I rely on you a little more than I had originally thought, you amazing insight into nearly everything… the title of ‘Adviser’ no longer lives up to what you do for me.”

“How so? I do exactly as an adviser does…” Aziana trailed off.

“Yes you do, but…” Tom seemed to be at a loss for words. “Maybe I didn't use the correct words. What I'm meaning isn't what you do for the Death Eaters, but for me. I rely on you not just for my cause, but also because I have become used to you in my life, I am unsure what I would do without you.”

Aziana knew that what he had said held some truth, but she also knew that there was incentive behind telling her. She was unsure of how to respond, and thus stayed silent. Tom didn't say anything either, instead he walked towards her, placing a hand against the back of her neck.

“I apologise for leaving the way I did after our kiss, I was confused but have since figured it out.” He told her, she continued to stay silent. “I care for you, Aziana, not just your power.” He told her, his thumb rubbing her cheek. He took a deep breath, moving away from her as she processed what he had said.

“I will call for a meeting of the Death Eater’s tonight, but only if you agree to something.” He finally reached his point.

“Agree to what, exactly?”

“Like i said before, you no longer suit the title of Adviser. Your power, my caring for you and our…  _ relationship  _ of sorts makes you more my equal, my accomplice, than someone to advise me.” He began, pacing slightly before stopping and saying what he had been meaning to since he had decided on this action. “I wish for you to ascend to the position of the Dark Lady, if you would agree to it.” He told her.

“Why are you asking me first?” She questioned, slightly confused.

“A few reasons, the first was that you disliked both when I made you a Knight, I thought it best not to take that road again. The other is that this would be more than just becoming my equal in terms of my cause or the Death Eaters, this would be a change in our school relationship as well, from being more than just peers.”

“Is this you asking if I would be your girlfriend?”

“No, that is beyond childish.” Tom seemed offended with the idea. They both knew it would be nothing like that, and they were fine with it. “I will be Lord Voldemort and you will be Lady Death, those who do not know our group should still know that the two of us are intimate.” Aziana smirked, she knew that this would be to keep others from thinking they could have a chance with her.

“If I accept?” She questioned, stepping closer to him as he stopped pacing. She got closer until they were only inches apart, so close they could feel the other's breath on their skin.

“Then this relationship will obviously become more physical, and I will teach you all the Dark Magic you will need to know, you will help me on my quest to immortality and become a key player in my plans for the future.” He explained, Aziana played with his dress short, tugging on the collar and focusing on the white material before looking directly into his dark eyes.

“And if I decline?” She asked next, letting go and taking a step away from him. His face immediately clouded with confusion, a conflict between pain and anger and sadness.

“I do not know…” He trailed off.

“Good thing that I accept then, isn't it?” She asked with a smile, once again stepping close to him. “Now, this relationship, what do you mean by physical?” She played coy, knowing the answer but wanting to feel his touch, to see what it felt like to be touched.

Tom didn't say anything in response, instead placing both hands on her face and pulling her towards his. It was forceful, but Aziana didn't mind as he kissed her hard, a strange concept since the only time either had been kissed was so tentative and slow.

This time he seemed more desperate, wanting to touch her as she wanted to be touched, wanting to have more than just a kiss between them. They had been wanting to feel something, even if it wasn't emotional.

He pulled away from her, his lips meeting the skin of her neck and forcing a sigh to release from Aziana. Their moment broken as they heard voices coming down the hallway, immediately Aziana touched Tom's shoulder, casting her invisibility charm over the both of them.

They both watched as two professors walked past the open doorway, Tom went to look at Aziana next to him as he still felt her hand on his shoulder, but seeing nothing. As the two professors disappeared so did the feeling of her touch, he knew that the charm no longer worked on him but he could also no longer see her.

She had disappeared.

The meeting had been called for that night, the Death Eaters circling around the green fire in the Forbidden Forest as Tom began processions. He told them all that the meeting was important and that it would be the only of it's kind. He then explained to them what he had chosen to do, reaching a hand towards Aziana and inviting her to join him in the middle of the circle.

From there she was pronounced Lady Death, Lord Voldemort’s equal and his counterpart. The Death Eaters only echoed silence, not saying a word until they were each forced to remove their hood and individually pledge their loyalty to her. Eugene Avery gave her a pleading look as it was his turn, it was a look she ignored as she did what she had to in order to save the future victims of Voldemort.

By the end they all seemed to cower in fear in front of her as they did with Tom, they were all told that any orders from her should be undertaken as if they were from him. As the followers filed out of the forest Aziana and Tom stared at each other from across the emerald fire.

“Domina Mortem.” He stated, she shook her head.

“You keep calling me Aziana, just as I will keep calling you Tom.”

***1995***

It was after his return to life, to power that Voldemort had seen  _ her. _ He never imagined he would see her face again, he knew that she had come from this time but he never thought that fate would bring them together once again.

Especially not in the way it had.

He had thought that maybe with his return he could turn her to his side, maybe work alongside each other once again, but he knew as he had seen her that night, fending against his Death Eaters as of they had been first year's, that it wouldn't happen. At least not yet.

It had been clear that she hadn't been back in time yet, the lack of recognition of his voice was shown on her face. She had managed to stay hidden the entire time that Potter and the other teenager had been transported, just from her invisibility charm. That damn invisibility charm.

Since the moment where his desperation had shown too clearly in front of his followers he had seen his reflection only once and that had been enough. He had changed, he had become what she told him he would.

He was what the biggart had turned into during school, when Aziana had stepped in front of him to change the biggart from his own corpse to something which he had only recently found to be more sinister.

He couldn't look at himself as he had become the marble-skinned man from his nightmare, his vision in seventh year, the man who had killed his Azi in front of him with his wand. He had killed Azi, not directly but this quest for immortality had, it was his actions that lead to her death.

But it was too late to stop now, he had come to far on his plan of revenge, to avenge Aziana’s death. To killing Dumbledore for his actions.

After all, it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix who had blasted her with the killing curse.

From that moment his cause had no longer been focused on his search for immortality and power, but about avenging her, to make Dumbledore pay for Aziana’s death.


End file.
